Life Goes On
by anonyreaderfan
Summary: This is an AU for the third season, written before the season was halfway done. It describes what happens to the main characters - the Originals, Elena, Katherine, the Salvatore Bros, Caroline, Jeremy, and Bonnie.
1. Day 0

Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries is the Property of the CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

~x~

This story was removed by FF for a violation of the guidelines. I requested and received permission to repost provided the violation(s) was/were corrected. I think the story was removed for author notes but I can't be sure. I believe this story meets the guidelines for an M fiction but as I repost if someone does not agree please notify me. It is my intention to comply with the rules.

**Prologue**

One year to the day that Elena, Jenna, and Jules died to free Klaus's werewolf heritage he sued for peace. He and his hybrids could not overcome the four Original siblings and their ragtag alliance of vampires, werewolves, and witches. His heart wasn't really in it anyway. He had fulfilled his greatest desire – he would never be alone. He had his sired hybrids and now he wanted to be reunited with the rest of his family.

A treaty was negotiated with all the pomp and solemnity of the Geneva Convention. Klaus would have to be satisfied with the hybrids he had already made since he would be denied access to Elena's blood. The rest of the Original family wanted to punish him and this was the only thing they could think of. It was more to satisfy their pride then the fact that they didn't want him to build an army. The world was divided into zones. Elijah, Fin, and Kol would have the Americas, China, Egypt, and India. Klaus had the rest and little sister Rebekah was a free agent. Visiting rights were negotiated because Elijah loved the opera houses of Europe and Klaus the night life in Vegas and New York. Everyone suspected Klaus gave up rights to Elena's blood because all the signs and portents indicated another doppelganger would be born in 500 years. And what was 500 years to an immortal?

Surprisingly, Stefan and Katherine were part of the negotiations. Elijah had claimed Katerina and demanded amnesty for her from Klaus. Klaus in turn had demanded Stefan. Elijah wasn't surprised since he knew Klaus hoped Rebekah would ultimately forgive him and chances were she would follow Stefan. Eliajh counter proposed that Stefan would alternate every ten years between the two sides. Finn and Kol sided with Elijah more to oppose Klaus then because they cared one way or another.

The non Originals felt betrayed. The ones who played a part in this epic struggle now had to pick up the pieces of their shattered lives and try to move forward. The Originals hadn't really suffered. They did have to accept the fact that it was their brother that had killed their mother and father, but they had been close in life and now that their honor was satisfied and Klaus properly chastised they were ready to move on. There had never been problems among the children – it was their father that had sowed discord with his bias against Klaus. They were ready to settle down and enjoy the life this age had to offer.

The rest of the alliance had not fared that well. Alaric had bravely sacrificed his life to save Matt. The toll was heavy among the supernatural beings also. Caroline and Tyler were hopelessly estranged. Both of their mothers had died trying to protect their children and that guilt, along with Tyler's allegiance to the hated Klaus, appeared to be impossible obstacles to overcome. They both fled Mystic Falls, or Ground Zero, as Kol, always seeing the humor in everything, dubbed it.

The werewolf clan recruited to help in the battle was decimated. It was widely suspected that Fin, a legendary wolf hater, had taken them out once it looked like the tide has turned in their favor, but it couldn't be proven.

The witches had fared worst of all. Bonnie's mother and Lucy along with a handful of other witches dedicated to restoring the balance in nature were all casualties. Bonnie was the sole survivor. She was strong though and she and Jeremy had developed a new, deeper relationship, bonding as both fellow warriors and survivors.

Stefan and Katharine had been pivotal players in the struggle. At one point Finn and Kol wanted Elena dead. No doppelganger blood; no more hybrid problem they reasoned. Just kill the current crop and Klaus wouldn't be able to replace them. Elijah and, surprisingly enough, Rebekah were opposed. The brothers only ceased their requests for her death when Stefan gave his personal guarantee that Klaus would not get her blood. His life was forfeit if he failed.

Over and over again he and Katherine risked their lives for those in Mystic Falls. They both loved Damon and Katherine had protected Elena for Stefan's sake. She promised him she would and to his everlasting surprise she did. Sometime during that year, and for the life of him he couldn't tell you when, he finally accepted the fact that she really did love him.

Katherine was incensed that an agreement had been reached. Only Klaus's death would have satisfied her thirst for vengeance. Elijah had to drag her off a smirking, contemptuous Klaus and break her neck in order for the final ceremonies to be completed.

Kol declared that this day would be known as Day Zero, the start of a new era for the Originals.

Stefan was exhausted, guilt ridden, and heartsick over the carnage he had personally caused over the last year. The only thing that had kept him from giving in and dying was thoughts of . . Elena .. . Damon . . Home. He was allowed to pick which side to spend his first ten years with and he was headed to the Boarding House, anxious to share them with Elena.


	2. Day 3

Elena was increasingly concerned about Damon. She knew he was distraught over Alaric's death but today he was out of control. She had walked in to the old Boarding House only to find him standing in front of the window in the process of removing his ring. She had rushed to stop him.

They had grown very close over the last year, bonding over their concern for Stefan and their fear for each other and their friends. She slept fitfully and had gotten accustomed to Damon spending the night at the Gilbert house. He rested on top of her comforter and made sure never to invade her space. He was there to soothe her back to sleep when her nightmares woke her sobbing.

They had little jokes to lighten the suffocating sense of terror and they got so they could finish each other's sentences. Elena honestly didn't know how she would have made it without Damon's support.

She knew her feelings were stronger then like but she refused to examine them closely until she was absolutely certain Stefan would not return.

Damon opened up to her today. He was usually closemouthed about his feelings but he told Elena how Alaric was the only friend he had made in 166 years of existence. He told her how it hurt him that he couldn't save his friend.

"What's wrong with me? Why am I never the one that's loved?" he asked her. A tear spilled from his beautiful blue eye and ran down his cheek. "Why am I not enough for anyone?"

It hurt Elena to see him fall apart. They had suffered and fought together; gone through hell together; and she only wanted to console him. She ended up kissing him and telling him that she did love him. It seemed so natural to respond to him – to try to heal his wounds. It was what he needed and they ended up making love.

Unfortunately, they were still in bed when Stefan returned to the boarding house. Actually it didn't matter that he caught them in bed. He would have smelled the scent of sex still so heavy in the air.

She didn't know what actually woke her up. Perhaps it was Damon softly saying "Hello Brother."

Elena thought hysterically Stefan looks like a marble statue. _That's why people say that – frozen in place like a statue. He's white too._

"I guess my nightmares have come true." He looked like a wounded animal.

Confused, ashamed, scared, angry at being caught in this situation, she tried to defend herself. "You left us. We tried to help you – tried to find you. All you said was 'Let me go!' What do you expect?"

"You told me you wouldn't love a ghost. I thought that meant you would still want me if I tried to be the person I was."

Elena sat up hugging the blanket to her chest.

"Stefan, I never meant . . "

"I let the feelings back in for you. All that pain. All that shame. I let it back in because I thought it would make a difference to you. Have you any idea what I feel? I burn Elena. I am in constant agony." Stefan's pain racked voice made each word feel like a stab to her heart.

"Stefan, I didn't mean . . Damon was in pain." She pleaded.

"Damon! Damon was in pain!" He covered his eyes with his hand. "Oh God, Damon was in pain. Right!"

"Stefan, think about someone else besides yourself for once!" Elena didn't mean to snap at him. She covered her mouth with her hand.

Stefan looked at her like he didn't even know who she was. "I guess I made a mistake coming back here."

"No, Stefan, I just need time to . . " whoosh. Her was gone before she could finish her sentence.

"Stefan! Stefan!" She screamed and screamed until Damon took her in his arms and kissed her quiet. He held her and rocked her and she was grateful that she had him to wipe the tears from her eyes and soothe her. There was no sleep for her that night, just a numbing fog.

He had to force her to wash her face in the morning and get dressed for school. She was like a puppet moving only when forced to. Her behavior scared Damon.

Damon didn't want to see her in this kind of pain. When he had held Rose and ended her pain it had sent him into a black downward spiral. He instinctively knew he was going to have to be the strong one here. This was too much for Elena. She was too young; had lost too much. He would not give in to the temptation to turn it off. He would have to feel and if it hurt so be it.

He would be there for her. He had never wanted her to be hurt. He clung to that thought.


	3. Day 35

The things that Damon saw as a weakness in Elena were also the things that gave her strength. Her youth gave her resilience and hope. She was used to losing people and recovering and going on with her life.

It took a couple of weeks but Elena finally accepted that Klaus was well and truly gone. She began to relax. Mystic Falls was free, well almost free, of supernatural beings, Damon being the exception. She was optimistic that Stefan would come around and she would be able to explain matters to him. It bothered her that she had hurt him.

She attended school, did her homework, and met her friends after school. Jeremy, Bonnie, and Matt encouraged her to take time and just do something fun on the weekend. Damon thought it was a great idea and they left Friday night after school to spend time in the city.

They returned to the Salvatore house Sunday afternoon. Elena was going to stay over and leave for school in the morning. Damon froze as soon as they stepped inside.

"What is it?" Elena asked fearfully. It was easy to push her back into terror mode.

"Someone's been here."

"Stefan?" Elena asked hopefully.

"No." Damon shook his head. "Humans that I don't recognize."

They quickly searched the downstairs. There was a smoldering pile of charred material in the big central fireplace. Smoke still swirled up and out of the chimney. They looked at each other puzzled. Suddenly Damon bolted upstairs and Elena followed as quickly as humanly possible.

Instinct sent her to Stefan's room and she stopped stunned in the doorway. Damon was standing in the middle of a stripped room. Only the bed was left. Dust bunnies and clear spots outlined on the dusty floor showed where furniture and piles of things had once been.

The change was shocking. Stefan was a packrat. Elena had once accused him of being a hobbit and saving mathoms. His room had been crowded with books, furniture, memorabilia and odds and ends. There was nothing left.

Damon quietly walked over to the bed. He picked up a piece of paper and read out loud. "Call me . . Matt." Damon handed his cell phone to Elena. At her look of surprise he said "You talk. I'll be able to hear both sides of the conversation." She quickly nodded to show she understood.

She speed dialed him, tensely gripping the phone, willing Matt to answer.

"Matt. What's going on?" She asked as soon as he answered.

"You're at the boarding house?" Matt said. "Stefan contacted Jeremy, Bonnie, and me. Said he was leaving and he needed a favor from us. We owed him Elena. He saved our lives." Matt begged her to understand.

"Just tell me." Elena demanded.

"He asked us to do this when you were out of town. He made arrangements with Sotheby. They came and took everything. It's all documented. It's going up for auction in New York. Apparently Stefan collected a lot of first editions and antiques and thingies. I didn't understand everything Stefan talked about but he had everything written up legal. The money is divided between me, Jeremy, and Bonnie. I think he felt guilty about . . about everything. We tried to talk him out of Lana, we did. But he said if we didn't take it he would burn the house down." Matt had talked so fast that when he stopped Elena was taken aback by the silence.

Elena looked helplessly at Damon, silently asking, _what do I say?_

The look on Damon's face scared Elena. "Ask him about Stefan's journals."

Elena relayed the message. "Matt, where are Stefan's journals?"

"You have to understand Elena. He begged Bonnie and she owed him, Elena, she owed him." Matt pleaded. "They're all burnt. We piled them up and she lit them on fire. He asked that we stay until they were gone. We did it."

Elena felt like she had been punched in the stomach.

"Elena, there's a lot of money. It will be close to a million for each of us. I just want you to know we want to split this four wa . . . . "

"No!" Elena said sharply. "Absolutely Not! . . . I can't Matt."

"I told them you'd feel this way Lana. " Matt paused. "I'm sorry it end . . that it hap . . I'm just sorry about everything. If you need someone to talk to I'm always here."

"I know Matt. Thanks." Elena cut the connection and returned the phone to Damon. "I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed now."

He watched her slowly walk out of the room. He turned a circle, reality finally hitting him. No matter what happened Stefan had always returned to this room. It was his lodestone. He was like a homing pigeon - no matter what happened he unfailingly returned to this house; his room. They had broken something in him. He, Damon, had broken something in his brother.

He had never thought it through - what it really meant to love his brother's girlfriend. If he thought at all it was some hazy rosy future where everything miraculously worked out and everyone was forgiven.

He had the girl he loved. He had taken her away from his brother, the way his brother had taken Katherine from him. The only problem was the honest, rational part of his mind couldn't justify to himself that it was the same. Stefan hadn't deliberately set out to take Katherine away from him the way he had set out to take Elena away from Stefan.

Well he had won, but at what cost? Elena was hurt. Stefan? Damon shook his head sadly. He couldn't even imagine what Stefan might do.

If he had won, why did it feel like he had lost?

Damon headed for the bourbon. He needed a drink, make that many drinks, to cope with this.


	4. Day 45

Elena casually looked at her cell phone screen. The caller was Jeremy and she was tempted not to answer but knew she wouldn't get away with ignoring him. Jeremy was nothing if not persistent.

"Come on over. Caroline texted and said she would Skype us in an hour and she wants everyone there."

"Oh my God!" Elena was frantic with excitement. She grabbed her purse and keys and ran out past an astonished Damon still trying to pull on one shoe. "I'll be back," she yelled over her shoulder.

She dashed into her family home, throwing her purse on the corner cabinet, and found everyone in the living room. The laptop was open on the coffee table and Matt, Bonnie, Jeremy were squeezed in on the sofa waiting. Jeremy had his arm around Bonnie and they scrunched even closer to make room for her. Matt's face lit up at the sight of her. Elena realized she had been spending most of her time with Damon since Stefan left. Seeing his comfortable, familiar face made her realize that she missed him. She promised herself that she would make time to spend with him.

The screen chimed incoming video call and Jeremy quickly answered.

Caroline's beautiful smile greeted them.

"Caroline!" They all screamed. "Where are you?" Are you okay?" "How are you?" Everyone spoke at once, talking over each other.

Caroline held up her hands. "Easy guys – even vampire ears can't make sense out of your babble."

They all laughed at that but Bonnie's eyes prickled with tears she was holding back. "I was so worried."

Caroline looked contrite. "I am so sorry! I didn't want to worry you but I needed time to think things out. I'm in Europe by the way."

"Europe?" Matt's mouth dropped open and he wasn't the only one. Carolyn's announcement stunned her friends.

"I . . I had to leave Mystic Falls."

"Why?" Elena protested.

Caroline looked down and let her hair cover her face. She knotted her fingers together.

"It hurt too much to be there. I can't be in that house. My mother is everywhere I look." Caroline paused and the three sets of eyes stayed glued to the screen.

"She died to save me, you know." Caroline's voice broke for a moment and then she recovered. "Ever since I can remember I worshipped my father. My mother was just an annoyance. She never counted for anything with me. So, my precious daddy thinks, no knows, I'm a monster and the mother I never appreciated gave her life for me."

Caroline looked up. "The only time I ever told her I loved her, I compelled her to forget. Yeah, when my daddy tried to burn the vampire out of me and she came to my rescue I told her thanks but I always thought I would have time to make it right." She looked down again at her tensely clenched fingers, letting her hair curtain her face. "Time to tell her how much she meant to me and that I was sorry that I was such a bitch to her. I never got the chance."

Caroline gave a sad little laugh. "Isn't that a hoot? I'm a vampire who can live forever and I didn't have enough time. She died without me ever telling her how I felt. I never got to tell my mommy I loved her."

A tear fell on her hand and she quickly wiped it off.

Jeremy looked off in the distance shading his eyes with his hand. Bonnie and Elena's eyes were filled with tears and Matt struggled to maintain his composure.

The little sob that escaped from Caroline broke more than one heart.

"I was so mean to her. There was supposed to be time - time for me to mature and grow out of my bratty phase. We were supposed to get close. We were supposed to move beyond this. We were supposed to be friends. I was supposed to get married and she was supposed to go all sappy over her grandkids."

Caroline lifted her head, wiped her eyes with her hands, and visibly pulled herself together.

"I promised myself I wouldn't be a baby and cry in front of you guys. It's just you're my friends and you mean so much to me. It's easy to lose it."

"Anyway." She said with the old Caroline gumption. "I'm 18 years old so I could live by myself but for what? I could only stay maybe four more years, at best. There's no point in going to college. I wanted to major in Broadcast Journalism but a career on TV is out for me. I'll always look like a teenager."

"You can still go to college." Matt objected. "There are other careers."

"Thanks Matt." Caroline smiled sweetly. "I can go to college, but I can't stay in a career. I don't age. Besides, the best part of college would have been being out on my own, getting to live with other kids, socializing, and making friends. The kind of friends you keep for the rest of your life. Everything has a time limit for me. Four years at best and then I have to move on."

"But you're all alone in Europe. You should be with your friends." Bonnie felt terrible.

Caroline shook her head sadly. "I need to learn to live as a vampire and all of you need to learn to live without vampires. You have to learn how to live the rest of your lives as humans. You need college, careers, family time. It's time for you to heal and move on."

"Damon's here so it's not like we'll be vampire free." Elena pointed out reasonably.

"Elena." Caroline hesitated and then continued. "We're friends and I need to say this. Hate me if you want. You told me you never wanted to be a vampire. You wanted to be human. Damon's presence is stopping you from living as a human. You're in a half world. He's part of what terrified you and you cling to him because it gives you an illusion of safety. You're afraid to let go but if you don't do it soon you won't be able to. You'll always be a scared little girl clinging to the vampire that keeps you safe, but the truth is – he's NOT safe. None of us are. That's part of the reason I left. You need the vampires out of your lives."

"Caroline, that's not true." Elena protested.

Jeremy spoke for the first time. "Yes, it is, Elena. It's true."

He turned to the screen. "Thank you Caroline. It's hard for us and hard for you but you are doing the right thing and I thank you for it."

"Jeremy, how can you say that?" Bonnie looked horrified.

"Don't, Bonnie!" Caroline jumped to Jeremy's defense. "Jeremy and I both know I'm making the right decision. It hurts. It will always hurt but that doesn't mean it's not right."

"Matt, what do you think?" Elena turned to him.

Matt responded in his usual slow thoughtful way. "Caro's right." He looked like he might cry.

He met Caroline's eyes in the screen. "I wish it hadn't been like this."

"I know. That's something that will always bother me. I know we could have made it work. I did love you. But when you really love someone you let them go if it's better for them." Caroline said. "No one knows that better than you."

"Yeah." His mouth twisted. "Yeah, I do know that."

"I want you guys to know that I loved you, will always love you, and you made my human life something I will always treasure. My best memories will always be of you!" Caroline said.

"You talk like we're never going to see each other again! Please Caroline. Don't do that to me!" Elena begged. "I can't lose you too."

Bonnie didn't say anything. The tears just poured down her cheeks.

"It's better this way for all of us, especially you Elena." Caroline leaned towards the screen to emphasize her point. "You need to spend your time with the people who really count – Jeremy, Bonnie, Matt. Promise me you will stop and think about rebuilding your life – your human life."

Elena didn't know what to say.

Caroline turned her attention to Jeremy. "Jeremy, watch out for her. I worry about her."

"I will. Take care of yourself Caroline." Jeremy tried for a joke to hide his emotions. "Try not to be a dizzy blonde for all eternity."

Caroline smirked and nodded. "Good one Jer!"

"Bonnie, love you girl. But I still think you could have given me a prettier ring."

Bonnie tried to say something but couldn't get the words out past the lump in her throat so she just mouthed "Love you."

Caroline smiled and mouthed back. "I know you do."

"Matt, you deserve someone special and I know you'll find her someday. Just keep looking."

"I wish .. " his voice broke and he stopped.

"I know." Caroline's sad, sweet little smile was the last sight they had as she said "Love you all." and cut the connection.


	5. Day 45 Later

Caroline gave a huge sigh. She had dreaded making the call but knew it wasn't fair to keep her friends in suspense while she procrastinated. She felt relieved, able to move on with her life now. She was still vaguely concerned about Elena since she didn't trust Damon.

Caroline shut her laptop and left her little apartment, walking down the stairs, and out into the bustling street. She walked several blocks before she spotted him. She had warned him she would be calling and knew he would be waiting outside his hearing range.

Stefan was casually leaning against the side of the building , one knee bent, foot pressed against the wall. His hands were in the pockets of his hoodie. He was looking at nothing in particular on the sidewalk.

Caroline stopped in front of him. "You finished?" He said. Caroline thought once again that he didn't look good. His eyes and face were just so sad.

"I am."

Stefan started walking and she quickly moved to catch up with him, tucking her arm through his, clasping her hands together.

He smiled briefly at her and said. "So, what do you think of Berlin?"

"I don't know what to think." She said. "I don't know my way around. I lived my whole life in a small town where I knew most of the people, and I could speak the language and I don't have a car and the money's different and the food is different and the styles are different and now I only know you and you're not always here!" She spoke fast without bothering to stop and catch her breath.

"Are you in crack mode?" Stefan asked solemnly.

"Stop it, you snot." Caroline complained. "Have some sympathy." She winced. "I'm sorry. I know you're having a hard time. I didn't think."

"Don't apologize" He said. "I like it when you whine. It lets me know the world is normal."

"I don't whine." Caroline whined. "I state things rationally and forcefully and sometime repetitively and my voice gets a little high but I don't whine."

"It's lively here at least." Stefan pointed out.

"I like walking the streets with all the people out. I like the lights and the crowds. And I like walking with you." Caroline sighed with satisfaction.

Stefan looked sideways at her and gave the little upward tilt of his mouth that was what passed for his smile nowadays. "I like having you here too. You're a good friend."

"We'll always be friends, won't we? Caroline asked anxiously.

"Always." Stefan confirmed.

"I appreciate you taking me with you. So is there a plan for life here or are we just winging it? Am I safe?" Caroline added. "Is Tyler here?"

"The whole troupe is here but Tyler will stay away. For some reason Klaus is being really reasonable. I requested his permission to bring you over and it was royally granted." Caroline heard the sarcasm in his voice but didn't comment on it.

"As far as what the plan is; we have a tutor engaged to teach us German so we can go to college."

"What?" Carolyn was astonished. "German? College? When was this decided?"

Stefan pretty much ignored her and kept talking. "It should take about a year if we really work at it. Do you know any other languages besides English?"

Caroline was slightly insulted. "I'll have you know I took French and Spanish in high school?"

"Really? I thought you went to high school for cheerleading and party arranging."

Caroline freed a hand and punched him in the arm, hard.

"Ow! Stefan winced. "You pack a mighty wallop little girl."

"Yeah, I do, don't I?" Caroline was proud of herself. "But hey, why are we going to college and for what?"

"We're going to major in archeology. Germans are some of the best in the field and we can get a good education here."

"Archeology? Are you serious?" Caroline was stunned. "What in the world made you go for that?"

"Elijah plans on doing a dig when my ten years with Klaus are up. That's why he claimed Egypt. He's an intelligent and inquisitive man and it's something he's always wanted to do."

"Wow!" Caroline thought for a moment. "I will look so hot in a khaki hat, shorts, and a tube top."

Stefan actually gave a little chuckle. "Care, that is so you."

Caroline was secretly happy that she got that out of him. She had left Mystic Falls not knowing what to do; where to go; only knowing she couldn't stay. She found herself in Miami alone and frightened. Stefan was the first person that popped into her head when she needed someone to turn to. After all he had been the one to come to her rescue when she woke up a vampire. She called him and was surprised that he answered. The only thing she said was "I need help." The only question he asked was "Where are you?"

He had come to Miami and took her with him to Germany. When she saw him she knew at once something was wrong. Only Elena or his brother had the power to get him this upset. She had seen with her own eyes how close Elena and Damon had gotten and had taken Elena to task on it. She assumed that either he had found them together or Elena had told him she didn't want him anymore. He didn't volunteer any information other than he was going to Germany and she was so relieved to have company that she bit her tongue and didn't ask any questions.

She had recovered her equilibrium now and was dying of curiosity. But she had to admit to herself she wasn't just snooping. She genuinely liked Stefan and was concerned about him.

They were still strolling arm in arm.

"Stefan," she said cautiously. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

"Fishing for information, Caroline?" He didn't appear angry with her so Caroline continued.

"Can you talk about what happened in Mystic Falls?"

He sighed deeply and unconsciously quickened his steps, almost as if trying to get away from the question. Caroline had no trouble keeping up. He seemed to reach a decision and slowed his steps.

"I found them in bed together."

"Oh!" Caroline squeaked. "I'm sorry."

Stefan shrugged. "I knew she was starting to love him and he was there for her when I wasn't. And I knew that it would eventually end for us. You know she didn't want to become a vampire."

"No, she didn't." Caroline agreed. "But I know she loved you Stefan."

"Apparently not enough." His tone was bitter. "I wish she had told me. I let all those feelings back in because she said she wouldn't love a ghost. All that pain, for what? I would have been better off with no feelings."

He shook his head.

"It's my own fault. Remember when you asked me about Matt and I told you I wasn't strong enough to leave? Well, I paid for being weak. I will pay for the rest of my life. You did the right thing Caroline. You hurt now but that's nothing compared to what it feels like when you do the wrong thing and it all comes crashing down on you."

Caroline squeezed his arm and rested her head against his shoulder. "Life is never easy is it?"

"No, it's not. But it keeps going on, unless you decide to end it." Stefan said .

Caroline stopped short, jerking him around to face her. "Stefan, don't you do it! Don't you leave me alone!"

"I won't Caroline." Stefan promised. "I've floundered around for most of my life. The only time I was really under control was when Lexi was around. It's time to me to stop depending on other people and take control of my life."

She searched his eyes and what she saw there appeared to satisfy her.

She linked arms with him again and they walked on. Out of the blue she said. "I can be your new Lexi."

He picked up one of her hands and kissed it. "Thanks friend."

For some reason that made Caroline ridiculously happy.

"What's the deal with you? Are you really alternating between Klaus and Rebekah and Elijah and his group?" Caroline figured as long as she had Stefan talking she was going to get as much information as possible.

"Every ten years. I was supposed to start with Elijah but when I fou . . I asked to go with Klaus first. Elijah agreed. Katherine wasn't too happy but I needed to get away."

"Sooo . . are you and Katherine doing it?"

Stefan snorted. "Not yet, Caroline, but Katherine and I will be doing it if she still wants me in ten years. I believe she does love me." He thought it over. "But knowing her she probably won't want me once she knows she's got me."

Caroline looked at him like he was an idiot. "She'll want you Stefan. Don't worry."

"So what about Rebekah? Are you going to do her too?" Caroline was half joking so she nearly choked when Stefan replied. "Yeah, I'll be doing her too."

"Stefan! But . .but that's so not you!" She sputtered. "You aren't a player."

"Caroline, the reality is, they're the all powerful Originals and I was part of the treaty. So was Katherine. She's tried for five hundred years to bring Klaus down and she knows it's not gonna happen. There's nowhere to run and she shouldn't have it too bad with Elijah. That's why I'm split between Rebekah and the other team. I'm a spoil of war and that's all there is to it. I made a choice to live and this is part of it."

"It's not right." Caroline protested softly.

"Is what happened to you right?" Caroline just shook her head. "There's not much right in this world, Caroline."

"You make me sad Stefan."

"Don't be. It is what it is. I just have to toughen up."

"Hey." Stefan attempted to lighten the mood. "Let's go get a beer. I know this great little bar right around the corner."

They were both startled when they heard a voice chime in. "What a great idea. I'd love a beer."

Rebekah linked Stefan's other arm. "Hello Caroline. How nice to see you."


	6. Day 46

Elena walked into the Gilbert house to find the dining room table piled with brochures and the laptop open. Jeremy, Bonnie, and Matt were seated around the table.

"What's going on?" She sat down next to Bonnie

"Checking out colleges." was Matt's happy reply. "With the money I'm getting from Stefan I can afford to go."

"Oh." Elena was taken aback. "College. Wow, you know it slipped my mind."

"I wonder why?" Jeremy was sympathetic. "I think you've had a lot of other things on your mind lately."

"We all have." Bonnie chimed in.

"Elena, I just never thought I could swing it. My mom has nothing and I had to work just to keep the house going and feed myself." Matt shook his head unbelievingly. "It's probably too late for the next semester but I can go. I can go!" He repeated.

Elena was truly happy for him. She thought she hadn't seen him looking this good in ages. The worry creases were gone from his face and he was smiling like the old Matt.

Bonnie chimed in. "My dad was going to help me out but it would have been tough for me too. Now I can board away from home. I think I'm going to put off going for a year though." She smiled at Jeremy. "Then we can go together." Jeremy matched her smile. "It's going to be fantastic."

It hit Elena then that she didn't know what she was going to do. She had spent the last year of her life fighting to stay alive and free. She had put all thoughts of a normal life aside. She hadn't put in any applications; hadn't put any thought into what would happen if she managed to avoid being Klaus's human blood bank. Other than the normal preparations in her junior year she had put everything on hold.

"What are you going to school for Matt? Still want to be a veterinarian?" She half teased him. At one time she knew that was his ambition.

"You remembered." He said. "Yeah, that's what I'm going to do! I can afford all those years of school!" He couldn't keep the elation out of his voice. "I've kept my grades up. I'll be able to get the necessary letters of recommendation. I can get into the best vet school in the country."

Jeremy slapped him on the back.

"That's awesome." Elena responded but his confidence in his future left her vaguely troubled. She wasn't immediately sure why.

"What are you going to do?" Bonnie asked her. "Have you thought about it? I know you wanted to go to college."

"You know we're all set moneywise." Jeremy added. "Mom and Dad had that all covered before they died. And even if they didn't you know I would take care of you out of the money Stefan left me."

They had pinpointed why Matt's plans unsettled her. It was because she had none.

"I know." Elena said quietly. "It's just . . it's just I haven't thought about the future. I've been thinking about getting through each day when I wake up."

Bonnie reached over and grabbed her hands. "I understand." Bonnie's voice was intense. "We all do." The guys nodded. "But it's time to look to the future. Remember what Caroline said. We have to live our lives as humans. We have to put that vampire crap behind us."

Elena squeezed Bonnie's hands. "I don't know if I can do it." Her voice was tremulous. "I'm so scared I'm going to lose one of you. So afraid when I turn a corner that someone will pop out and grab me. I start at shadows. I only really feel safe with Damon."

Jeremy scowled.

Bonnie face hardened at the mention of Damon's name. She straightened up in her chair and spoke severely.

"I'm going to follow Caroline's lead and say some things that are probably going to make you mad. But I'm your friend, just like she was . . is your friend. Stefan did you and everyone else a favor by leaving. He apologized to us before he left. He said he was wrong to stay as long as he had; that he should have left a long time ago. He was right and Damon should follow his example."

She held up an admonitory hand when Elena tried to speak.

"He is not doing you any favor by staying here. You keep turning to him instead of taking the steps necessary to get back to your life . . your human life. Yes, I will admit he loves you but neither his or Stefan's love are or were in your best interest."

"You don't want to be a vampire, do you Elena? Or have you changed your mind?" Jeremy joined in.

"No, no I want to be human." Elena confirmed.

"Then Laney you need to make a break." Matt had been silent up to this point. "I feel funny saying something because, you know, I'm not neutral. I'll always love you. Stefan was a good guy until Klaus broke him. He had your best interests at heart. He didn't try to control you . . even if he thought you were wrong. What you wanted was important to him. I didn't like it but I could see it. But Damon! God Elena! He's a loose cannon. He killed your brother! He does what HE thinks is best without regard for what you want." Matt shook his head. "I don't understand you Elena. You were always a compassionate person, but this is crazy."

"So you think I should wait for Stefan?" Elena was confused.

"No!" all three of them shouted together.

"You're missing the point Elena!" Jeremy tried not to let his frustration bleed into his voice. "We don't want you to have any vampires in your life."

"We want you to hang around with humans. Pick a school. Plan a life. Decide what you want to be when you grow up, because you are going to grow up now." Bonnie pleaded. "You haven't really accepted the fact that you have to pick up the pieces of your life. Life goes on girlfriend and you can't stay stuck where you are now."

Elena's face betrayed her anxiety. She knew her brother and her friends were only saying what they believed was best for her but the thought of giving up Damon distressed her.

"Just think about it." Bonnie realized how disturbed Elena was and tried to relieve some of the pressure on her. "That's all we want."

Elena nodded. "I told Damon I'd sleep over tonight. I better get going."

As she left she turned back. Concern for her was written on the three faces watching her.

She smiled. "I **will** think about what you told me."


	7. Day 70

Damon didn't bother putting the bourbon back in the cabinet. It was pointless.

He poured and drank, poured and drank. He wandered aimlessly, restlessly through the large common area of the boarding house until he finally came to rest, leaning against the large fireplace, arm raised above his head. He leaned his head against his arm and held the glass of bourbon to his forehead, as if the liqueur had the magical ability to cool down his raging emotions.

He stared into the fire place at the ashes of what were once his brother's journals. He should have swept them up and tossed them out but he couldn't do it. If he did that, then there would be nothing left of his brother in the house.

He wondered for the thousandth time what was happening. Elena had turned to him in the last days of the fight between the Originals. They had never been so close and open with each other. After Stefan had walked out she had slept over most nights; slept with him.

He thought back to when things first started to minutely change. It had been the night she had rushed over to the Gilbert house. She came home preoccupied that night, telling him only that she had talked to Caroline. Things had gone downhill with them since then.

It wasn't that she was any less loving when they were together. She still spontaneously wrapped her arms around him and kissed him lovingly. They still made passionate love when she slept over. It was that she spent less time with him. After the Stefan fiasco she had spent every night with him. She was now down to two nights a week. He unashamedly spied on her. She spent time with her brother, Matt, and Bonnie. She started to participate in school activities and he had watched her through the window as she did her homework. Matt had escorted her to football games and she sometimes met him at the grill after school for a snack. Matt had more free time now that he had quit working at the grill and he spent most of it with trio that had survived the Originals.

He gave a sad little laugh. He realized she was doing things an eighteen year old human girl would do.

Damon was desperate. All the people he had connected with, forged bonds of friendship with, were gone. There was no Alaric and no Liz to talk things out with. He couldn't admit to himself that he might have actually driven his brother away for good. The thought terrified him and he refused to consider it. He hid the suspicion away in a corner of his mind and stomped on it if it tried to come out. He used the mantra - I'll think about it later.

The only thing that was keeping him sane was Elena. He loved her – loved her with all his heart. He loved her smile, the kindness in her big brown eyes. He loved her when she was mischievous – she had lost that for awhile when things had gotten so terrifyingly bad but it had gradually come back. He loved when she wanted to make love. He knew he excited and pleased her and that made their time together the most rewarding experience since he had been human and head over heels in love with Katherine.

He couldn't lose her. He couldn't survive without her.

He **would not** lose her.


	8. Day 90

Elena would always remember it as a happy day. The weather was beautiful and she spent it with Matt. They enjoyed each other's company in a way that they hadn't since before Elena's parents drowned in the river.

Conversation between them was easy, never forced. The moments of silence, when they came, were totally comfortable.

They were just two people who knew the other one well and realized they had a deep mutual understanding and respect for each other.

It was a Saturday and they had gone to the Mystic Falls football game in the morning. They had cheered their team on to victory over their long time rivals.

They shared lunch after the game with Bonnie and Jeremy and another couple they were friends with. The mood was jovial and the food was great. The fries were just made and there was something about the smell of fresh hot grease that enhanced the taste. The burger was done exactly the way she liked it and the waitress had remembered to hold back the pickles.

They took their time eating lunch and enjoying the company.

Matt and Elena weren't ready to let the day end yet so they went to the movies. When they got out they walked around town holding hands. Elena smiled at Matt. "This feels good. Feels right if you know what I mean."

"I do." He said simply. "I think we're right."

"I think so too." Elena said. "It's been a long and tortuous path but I think I had what I wanted all along."

Matt beamed from ear to ear.

"You're going to have to be patient with me Matt. There's a lot that I have to settle." Elena finished kind of lamely. "Things, you know."

"That wouldn't be Damon things, would it?" Matt asked her with a small smile.

She laughed. "Can't put anything over on you, Matt."

"I need to say something." Matt was serious. "I know that it will always bother you about Stefan. I know it ended wrong and maybe you never wanted it to end. You loved him in a way you may never love again. I also know that a part of you loves Damon and always will. I just want you to know that it's okay. You have a lot of love in you and I know you have enough left for me."

He paused. "What we have won't be exciting and high romance, but it will be solid and it will be real and we'll be happy and we'll raise a great family. We'll be good parents. There won't be the highs and lows you'd get from the Salvatores but it will be steady and it will be good." He shook his head and gave a little laugh. "I'm not very eloquent but do you get what I'm trying to say?" He seemed a little embarrassed now by his passionate speech.

Elena smiled at him. "I think you're a wonderful person Matt and I probably don't deserve someone as special as you. Thank you for understanding. It's going to take me some time but I know I want to be human and there's no one I would rather spend the rest of my human life with then you."

"It's okay Elena. Take all the time you need." He gently kissed her on the lips. "We have all the time in the world now."


	9. Day 90 Later

She gradually became aware of a smell; a smell the like of which she had never smelled before. And a hunger . . a deep pain in her gut that demanded to be quenched.

Her mouth was forced open and she tasted a liquid; warm and heavenly; gratifying. She sucked it down, taking huge gulps.

She heard a voice that she recognized. "That's enough. Easy now." A hand tried to pull her away from the source of the liquid and she growled deep in her throat. That growl shocked her and she immediately stopped fighting.

She blinked, the bright light overwhelming her. A cacophony of sounds disoriented and confused her. What was happening to her?

Suddenly she knew. "WHY?" she screamed and then moaned "why?"

"To save you. Finn and Kol were going to kill you so Klaus couldn't get your blood. It was the only way. I didn't want to do it Elena, but I couldn't lose you." Damon pleaded.

"But, I thought, it was settled." Elena was totally bewildered.

"They changed their minds." Damon told her. "You know the Originals do exactly what they feel like, regardless of what they promise."

He started to cry; fell to his knees and bawled like a baby, his face in his hands. "I'm sorry . . I'm so sorry." Damon repeated the words over and over again.

His obvious pain and sorrow cut through her panicky disorientation and she felt an obligation to get back in control since it was evident he couldn't. She gently reached out and stroked his beautiful tear streaked face.

"I forgive you."

Those words seemed to calm him and he grasped both her hands. "I will love you forever." He promised. "I will never leave you." She stared into his beautiful blue eyes and she knew he spoke the truth. He did love her.

Elena had all she could do to keep Bonnie and Jeremy from killing Damon. Jeremy was actually the one who saved him. She heard him whisper to Bonnie. "Stefan's gone. We'll die eventually. What's done is done. Are we going to leave her alone for eternity with no one?"

Matt left town when they told him. He moved to the city where he would be attending college.

Bonnie made her a day ring. She picked out the prettiest ring she could find. Elena felt a tiny bit better when Bonnie joked "I don't want to be accused of giving you an ugly ring. Caroline never let me forget that she didn't like the one I picked out for her."


	10. Day 150

Caroline groaned as she heard the banging on her front door. _Who could be knocking at this ungodly hour?_

"I'm coming. I'm coming! I'm coming!" Her voice got louder with each repetition until the last one was shouted.

She made her way over to the door, cursing as she stubbed her toe.

She opened the door to find Stefan looking at her critically. "You're kind of a mess this early in the morning, aren't you?"

"Bite me." She said and slammed the door.

The knocking began again.

Caroline sighed and opened the door. "What?"

Would you like to go to London for a Bon Jovi concert tonight?"

"What? Bon Jovi? Concert? London? Tonight?" Caroline wasn't sure she heard him right.

"Did you lose your vampire hearing?" Stefan asked.

"You know, sometimes it's so easy to hate you!" Caroline snarked. "Seriously, what's going on?"

"Lexi's friend, Lee, is flying in to Heathrow today and we have tickets for the Bon Jovi concert. I'm gonna catch a plane in 2 hours and I wanna know if you want to come?"

"Don't give a girl any notice Stefan!" Caroline was pissed and excited at the same time. She had never been to London before and never to a Bon Jovi concert, and she wanted to do both. "I don't know what to wear!" She wailed.

"Put on jeans and bring your makeup in your bag. We'll get a hotel room there, go shopping, and compel you some new clothes. You don't see me grousing about what I'm wearing." He replied.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about your clothes. You've been getting sloppy!" Caroline spoke as she ran into the bathroom.

Stefan closed the door and followed, leaning against the wall as Caroline vamp sped between her bedroom and the bathroom.

He looked down at himself. "What d' ya mean?"

"Same old hoodie, same pair of saggy jeans, same pair of dirty shoes, is what I mean." Caroline peeked out of the bathroom at him. "You just don't care anymore Stefan. The only think you keep up is your hair." She looked rueful. "And even that isn't what it used to be."

Stefan thought a moment and shrugged. She was right – he didn't care.

Caroline popped in front of him. "Ready."

~x~

Since they flew First Class they were the first to deplane. Caroline had watched Stefan carefully to see how he compelled them into First Class. It was all about getting to the right level of personnel. She filed it all away for later use. Caroline disliked being dependent on other people. She felt most comfortable when she was in control.

"What now?" She asked.

"Lee should be landing within an hour so we'll wait at the arrivals hall for him."

Stefan took off without any hesitation. Caroline was slightly overwhelmed by the hustle and bustle of Heathrow. When she had come in from Miami she was almost in a state of shock and had pretty much shut down. Now, she was fully aware and felt inundated with sensations. Stefan seemed to sense it and began whispering instructions on how to filter out the noise and tone down the touch feelings as they pushed their way through crowds and people careened into them.

She calmed down as she listened and followed his instructions. She once again marveled at how he seemed to sense what she was feeling.

They found a wall near the exit gate for International arrivals and waited. Stefan advised her to hone her senses while they had time on their hands. He would pick out a conversation, describe it to her, and she would narrow in on it. The time passed quickly this way.

Stefan's head swung around and a genuinely happy smile lit up his face for a moment.

He half raised a hand and a man about his height came over. Caroline watched as the two men looked at each other for a moment and then hugged a guy hug, pounding each other on the back.

"Good to see you." the newcomer growled.

"Been too long." Stefan replied. Stefan gave a start and grabbed the guy by the arm and swung him around.

"Caroline, this is an old friend of mine, Lee."

"Lee, I want you to meet a good friend of mine, Caroline." Stefan seemed to revert to his 1864 manners. _Most people didn't do such formal introductions nowadays._ Caroline thought.

"Should I shake your hand?" Lee inquired. "Stefan's a prim and proper type of guy, so I want to do him proud."

Caroline laughed. "Me, too. Let's shake."

Lee laughed too and they grasped each other's hands. Lee's big hand swallowed hers.

"Let's get out of here." Stefan urged. "I booked a hotel room so we can have a place to make plans."

"Shopping, clothes, manicure . . you promised Stefan!" Caroline warned.

The two guys looked at each other. Lee raised an eyebrow. "High maintenance?"

"The highest." Stefan solemnly replied.

Caroline punched both of them in the arm.

"Ow!" Lee complained. "She packs quite a punch."

"Don't I know it." Stefan replied as he led them out of the airport and over to the taxi stand.

~x~

They were in the first row at the concert and they danced to every single song.

Caroline had a blast. The guys were so much fun. They were so carefree and danced and shouted from sheer high spirits. There was just one song that seemed to bring them both down, but they quickly recovered when the band finished it and moved on.

They made their way out, letting the crowd push them along, and headed for a trendy night club. They walked to the head of the line and were immediately escorted in. Caroline had to admit that compulsion was one of the few perks of vampire life.

A bottle of champagne was brought to their table. Lee waited until the server popped the cork and poured three glasses before looking over at Stefan. "A toast to the birthday boy!"

"What?" an outraged Caroline squealed at Stefan. "Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?"

Stefan shrugged. "Slipped my mind."

Caroline frowned at him. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

She held up her glass. "To the Birthday Boy." They clinked glasses and drank. Caroline giggled, loving the bubbles in her nose.

Stefan refilled all three glasses. "My turn. To Lexi – the best friend anyone could have."

"To Lexi." Caroline knew beyond a doubt that those were tears in Lee's eyes as he repeated the toast.

She quietly lifted her glass to clink with theirs while studying them. She didn't think she had ever seen two sadder people.

They all drank. The two men seem subdued now. Caroline felt funny and didn't know what to say. She wanted to lighten the mood but she didn't want to intrude on their sorrow either.

Suddenly Lee seemed to give himself a shake. "Lexi wouldn't want us brooding. She always made a point to celebrate your birthday. Didn't matter where she was or what she was doing. She would just hightail off to find you."

Stefan smiled. "That she did. I think the girl had a bug planted somewhere on me. She could always track me down."

He poured a last round of champagne. "To the best of the best, may she be waiting for us on the other side."

They clinked once more and drained their glasses.

Lee said. "Enough of that fancy stuff. I'm ready for some good old fashioned whiskey."

"Oh, yeah!" Caroline seconded him.

Stefan waved over the waiter and the booze really started flowing.

Caroline, slightly tipsy now, decided she wanted to dance. Both Lee and Stefan got up to dance with her. She didn't know Lee but was surprised Stefan wanted to dance. Elena used to complain that she had to force him. She was stunned to find out he was really good.

"I thought you couldn't dance?" She yelled at him. The club was so noisy that only his vampire senses allowed him to hear what she said.

"I didn't say I couldn't. I just didn't want to. To really dance you need to let yourself go and I was always trying to stay in control. Now, I know I can't, so I don't try."

A pretty girl with a pronounced English accent came over and grabbed Caroline and put her mouth to her ear. She shouted. "You have two guys and I don't have even one. Can I borrow one if I promise to return him in good shape?"

Caroline had to laugh and nodded her permission.

The girl grabbed Stefan and started grinding against him. Stefan got right into it.

Lee touched Caroline's wrist. "Ready to sit for awhile."

"Sure." She smiled.

Lee gently guided her through the throng of bodies, never forcing her, always allowing her to accept or reject the slight pressure on her back.

Caroline was impressed by his manners.

They sat and Lee poured more drinks.

"So, you're a fairly new vampire, aren't you?" He said conversationally.

"How can you tell?" Caroline countered. "Did I goof somehow?"

"No goofs." Lee smiled. "It's more that you're still startled by some sounds and movements and that I haven't heard about you before. Lexi always kept tabs on Stefan's friends."

Caroline's first impression of Lee was that he was dark and brooding but when he smiled he seemed friendly and much warmer. She thought he was a handsome guy.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"I've been a vampire for 40 years now." He sighed and looked down.

"Wow, that's not really long." Caroline hesitated. "You don't seem real happy about it. Where you forced to change, like me?"

"Oh no." he replied. "I changed willingly. I loved her and wanted to be with her forever." His mouth twisted suddenly. "It's just that it was supposed to be forever with **her**. Life without Lexi really isn't life."

Caroline reached over and stroked his hand. "I'm sorry. She must have been someone special. Stefan is always happiest and saddest when he talks about her. I think he misses her dreadfully."

Lee looked up, his eyes shining again with unshed tears. "She was everything to me. There's nothing special about being a vampire. Nothing about it appealed to me. Not the power; not the heightened senses; not the long life. It only gave me a way to be with her."

Caroline spoke haltingly. "I never wanted this. I wanted a husband and a family. It's just really started to sink in that I'll always look like this. I'll never mature. There's so much that I can't do, can't control."

"I'm sorry." It was Lee's turn to slide his hand over hers. "It's a lot to get used to. I had Lexi there to help me."

"Stefan's been wonderful." Caroline said. "When his brother tried to kill me, he and Elena saved me. What? What did I say?"

Lee's face changed. His eye veins were engorged and Caroline thought she saw his fangs start to emerge.

Stefan was there in an instant and had his hands on Lee's shoulders. "Easy, Lee." He soothed.

Lee got himself under control and Stefan sat down.

Stefan explained to a bewildered Caroline. "Damon killed Lexi."

Caroline covered her mouth with her hand. "Damon! Oh my God, Stefan! Why? How?"

Stefan kept his gaze on his clenched hands. "Damon had been careless and killed a lot of people before he realized your mother was on to the fact that it was a vampire. He wanted to throw suspicion off of himself and I think he also wanted to hurt me." He thought a moment. "Lexi was immune to his charm so that didn't help her either."

"I should have killed him when I had the chance," Lee said bitterly "but she pleaded for his life and I couldn't do it in front of her."

"Who's her?" Caroline was confused.

"Elena." Stefan answered. "She was with Damon when a witch he knew, Bree, told Lee he was in town. Damon killed Bree too."

"Bree was one of the good ones." Lee said regretfully. "If I had known he killed her too, I wouldn't have let him live, no matter how she begged."

Caroline looked horrified. "How can he be like that? He tried to kill my father, yet he saved me. How can he be so good and so bad?"

Stefan lifted his hands in a helpless gesture. "He can't stand his humanity and when he feels too much he goes the opposite way. Katherine really messed him up. He needs someone to love him and be loved by him. I think Elena will keep him stable but when she dies, he's go . . .

"Oh, he's got someone forver." Lee interrupted.

Stefan looked a question at him.

"That Elena. She turned vampire for him." Lee said.

Caroline hissed "I don't believe it!"

"It's true." Lee confirmed. "She's a vampire."

Caroline turned to Stefan and forgot what she was going to say. Stefan looked like he had been punched in the gut. The tears streamed down his cheeks but he didn't even seem to be aware of them. His mouth was open but only one quick moan escaped.

Lee looked stricken. "Stefan, I didn't know she meant that much to you."

Stefan grimaced. "She made it clear she wouldn't turn for me. She swore she never wanted to be a vampire. I guess I just wasn't the right person. Why couldn't she just have been honest with me? I would have left . . I would have . . . It . . "

He was too upset to be coherent and he finally stopped trying to talk. He bent over in his chair, his body racked with sobs.

The waiter came over. "Is everything all right?"

"Go away!" Caroline's low whisper was fierce.

"Let's get him out of here." Lee said taking one arm. Caroline grabbed the other and they left for their hotel room.

They led him back to the hotel. He didn't try to resist; he did whatever they urged him to. They dumped him on the big bed and retreated to the outer suite.

"I'll take the chair." Lee volunteered.

Caroline just nodded, too tired and distraught to do anything more than fall onto the sofa.


	11. Day 151

The hotel room door opened and Rebekah breezed in dumping shopping bags just inside the door. The sleepers, one on the chair and one on the sofa, abruptly woke up, startled by her unannounced entry.

Rebekah noiselessly approached the bed and stared down at Stefan, fast asleep, still in his clothes, one arm thrown over his face. She easily detected the tracks of dried tracks still visible on his cheek.

Her face was murderous as she abruptly turned and walked out to the anteroom of the hotel suite.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice low but icy.

Caroline was afraid of Rebekah at the best of times. Rebekah, with flashing eyes, impatiently tapping foot, and vicious expression, downright terrified her. There was something about her now that made the hairs on Caroline's spine stand on end. She snuck a peak at Lee and could tell from the look on his face that he felt the same.

Something primeval, deep in Caroline's core, warned her not to try to run from this predator. She stayed very still and spoke in a quiet, calm voice. "Elena turned."

Rebekah froze, staring off into space. "This could drive him over the edge." she said to no one in particular. "Well, enough is enough."

The Original looked them over and seemed to come to a decision. "Get dressed – both of you. We're going shopping."

Lee appeared stunned by the change in Rebekah's demeanor. At one point he was sure they were going to be ripped to pieces and now she was talking about shopping. He shook his head in confusion.

"Shopping?" Caroline was so shocked she actually squealed. She looked pointedly at the six shopping bags Rebekah had plopped down just inside the door. That was a lot, even for a shopping queen like Caroline.

"Those are for me and we're about the same size so there's something for you to wear. We're going clothes shopping for the guys." she clarified.

At Caroline's puzzled look, she stated. "We're going to Ritz-Carlton for High Tea and the guys have to be dressed."

Lee quickly stood up. "Ah that's not really my thing. I'll just be going. "

Rebekah's icy stare immediately quelled his half voiced protest.

"I'll just go get washed up." He finished rather lamely. He quickly headed for the bathroom.

"High Tea! I've always wanted to do that." Caroline gushed, clasping her hands together.

Rebekah smiled. "I spent a thousand years on the run. Now I intend to experience and enjoy everything that life offers."

"How did you find us?" a very puzzled Caroline asked. "Did Stefan tell you he was coming here?"

"Stefan is so naïve. I confiscated his old cell phone and gave him a new one with a GPS tracking device." Rebekah smirked. "I may have been out for ninety years but I learn fast. I like these times and all the toys people have nowadays."

"I don't think Stefan is going to be up for this." Caroline's first enthusiasm faded as concern for her friend took over.

"He's not going to brood." Rebekah was adamant. "I won't allow it. He's going to have to accept that Elena loved Damon more and he's going to have to get past it."

"Can he?" Caroline asked uncertainly.

"He has no choice in the matter. I'm going to put it to him this way. If he wants his brother to live, he lives up to the bargain he made. It's time for me to take control."

Caroline considered this. "Maybe it's for the best. He's floundering on his own."

"I'm going to go wake him up."

Rebekah's walk, forcibly clicking her heels, was a distinct contract to her earlier tip toe entry into the inner bedroom. She shook Stefan hard. He woke slowly, eyeing her lethargically.

She was not sympathetic. "Get up and get in the bathroom when . . . ah, that guy I haven't been introduced to is done. We're going shopping."

Stefan looked at her like she was crazy.

Rebekah grabbed his arm and pulled him out of bed. He stumbled but managed to find his balance and land on his feet but he was clearly confused. She thought he looked shell-shocked.

He stood in front of her; eyes red-rimmed and lackluster; hair sleep tousled; clothes rumpled. She shook her head. "You are a hot mess."

~x~

Rebekah, holding hands with Stefan, and Caroline, her arm linked with Lee's, stood in the foyer waiting to be led to their table. The quartet was the subject of many whispered conversations, perfectly audible to vampire ears, and the target of numerous covert glances.

Caroline was amused and delighted by it.

"They must be models. Men don't dress like that unless they are."

"They must be famous. They're all so beautiful."

"Their hair is perfect."

"Oh my god, those dresses!"

"Couldn't you just kill for a figure like that?"

The change in the guys was amazing. Their hair was perfectly styled. Lee looked handsome now that he was cleaned up. He had let himself go and come to London with a grizzled look. Rebekah insisted that he be clean shaven. She had also overridden protests from both men and forced them to get manicures. They thought it was ridiculous but Caroline had to admit their hands looked fantastic with cleaned, buffed nails. It didn't end their either - their suits were the latest style and fit perfectly. Caroline had admired the way Rebekah bullied the sales people. Men, too often, didn't pay attention to detail. They let their pants bunch up around their shoes or would buy a really expensive jacket and not make sure it fit properly. Rebekah's eye for men's clothing and grooming was infallible.

As for Stefan . . Carolyn had to admit he was stunning. His brooding good looks had women's eyes targeting him.

The two girls attracted their share of attention also. Men openly admired the two striking blondes and she caught a number of envious stares from the women.

Caroline was innocently enjoying the attention and smiling from ear to ear when Rebekah said sotto voice. "You look like a hick. It is so gauche to be seen enjoying yourself. Watch me."

Caroline snuck a sideways glance at Rebekah and immediately gazed wearily off into the distance with a bored look. She caught Lee's raised eyebrows and couldn't stop herself from grinning. A frown from Rebekah wiped it off her face.

The maitre' d came to lead them to their table.

Caroline gazed around the tea room and had a hard time keeping her mouth closed. It wanted to drop open as she looked at the beautiful décor.

She caught Lee watching her with a little smile on his face. "What? " she whispered, suddenly insecure. "Did I do something wrong? Am I gawking?"

"No." he shook his head in denial and whispered back. "I just like that you know how to enjoy yourself. You're not like the ice princess over there."

"Oomph!" A look of intense pain crossed his face.

"I'm so sorry." Rebekah said sweetly. "Did I kick you?"

Caroline ducked her head to hide a smile. "Let me pour you some more tea."

"Thanks!" Lee grinned despite the pain.

Lee and Caroline thoroughly enjoyed everything that was put in front of them. Neither of them had ever tried a cucumber sandwich before and were pleasantly surprised by the taste. Caroline thought the delicate little sandwiches made it like the tea parties she used to have when she played with her dolls. Lee had never had clotted cream before and heaped it so high on his scone that they had to have the waiter bring more.

Stefan quietly drank tea, not touching any of the tiny little sandwiches, the scones, or the savories. Rebekah not only ate all of hers, but finished his share too. She was obviously delighted with the whole experience.

Lee and Caroline exchanged glances when they brought around trays for seconds and Rebekah helped herself to more of everything. They quickly looked away from each other before they burst out laughing.

Once Rebekah's appetite was finally satisfied she decided she wanted to go dancing. She linked arms with Stefan leaving Lee and Caroline to walk side by side. The four had gone a couple of blocks when Caroline couldn't restrain herself anymore. She suddenly twirled with her arms outstretched. "That was awesome Rebekah. I really enjoyed it."

The Original's smile was triumphant. "Stick with me kid. I intend to have a blast." She tucked her arm even more securely into Stefan's and nudged him. "Ya hear that Stefan? We're going to have a blast."

He didn't acknowledge her, just kept walking. She looked around him at the other two and rolled her eyes. They couldn't help but chuckle at her expression.

They walked until they found a little bar that advertised a live band on their windows. They paused and listened, the music clearly audible to them, and Rebekah said. "Great slow dance music."

As soon as they had ordered and been served drinks Rebekah said. "Dance with me Stefan."

His "I'm not really in the mood." was met with a frown and a curt demand "I said **Dance With Me**, Stefan."

He looked at her for a moment and then pushed his chair back and stood up. He slid her chair out and put his hand out. She gracefully placed her hand in his and he led her out to the dance floor.

Lee and Caroline looked at each other and she made a face. "This may not go well."

Stefan held his partner lightly and guided her expertly around the floor.

"You always were a good dancer." Rebekah complimented him.

"Thank you." was the wooden response.

"Get over it Stefan. You got dumped. It's happened to others before you and it will happen to others after you. Now you know how I felt." Rebekah refused to be sympathetic.

"But you didn't love me." Stefan countered.

"That's the sad part Stefan. I did. It's why I got daggered – because I wanted to stay with you and it angered Nik that I chose you over him."

Her statement shocked him out of his apathy. He looked into her eyes as if trying to judge the truth of what she said.

"Why are you so disbelieving Stefan? Why do you think I would lie to you about this? What do I have to gain?"

Stefan swallowed and confessed. "She told me she loved me. I believed her. It's why I let myself open up to all these emotions again." He closed his eyes briefly as if the pain momentarily overwhelmed him.

"I have to admit that you never told me you loved me." Rebekah gave a sad little laugh. "But it doesn't change what I want. You agreed to the terms and I expect you to abide by them. I've left you alone until now, hoping you would come to me voluntarily. You haven't and I'm done waiting. You **will** be my lover, willing or unwilling." her tone left no room for argument.

Back at the table Carolyn and Lee were studiously looking at their drinks, but their attention was focused entirely on the conversation taking place on the dance floor.

"Oh my!" was Caroline's only comment.

"Guess we know how THEIR night's going to end." Lee remarked.

After a moment of silence Caroline asked. "Hey, can you dance?"

"I'm not as slick as Stefan, but yeah, I can. Are you inviting me Ms. Forbes?"

"Yes, I am." she said and imitated Rebekah's haughty manner. "And I won't take no for an answer."

They both laughed and headed out to the dance area.

The two couples danced until the wee hours of the morning.

When they finally left Stefan wasn't steady on his feet. Rebekah chewed her lower lip as she watched him. Suddenly she grabbed him by the chin and searched his face. "When's the last time he ate?" she asked the other two.

Lee and Caroline thought for a moment. "Early yesterday." Lee finally remembered. He turned to Caroline for confirmation. "He wouldn't eat last night and he hasn't had any blood today."

"You're right." Caroline looked conscience stricken. "We knew how upset he was. We should have kept an eye on him." The three of them talked around Stefan like he wasn't there.

"Let's take care of that now. Follow me." Rebekah vamp sped them to a much seedier section of London. "Go feed and meet me back here." She commanded.

Caroline looked uncertain. "Ah, Stefan needs someone to watch him."

"We'll feed together." Rebekah assured her. When Caroline hesitated, Rebekah added. "I won't let him kill. I know what that does to him after."

A relieved Caroline and suddenly very hungry Lee sped off to hunt.

Rebekah quickly found a drunken couple in one of the allies. She compelled both and summoned Stefan over to the woman.

"Drink." She watched with satisfaction as the veins under his eyes darkened and his teeth elongated. He pulled his head back slightly and viciously struck, snakelike. She let him get a good long drink and then put pressure on his spine and said. "Enough from this one."

He growled at her but she increased the pressure at the nape of his neck until she felt him stop drinking. She prevented him from jerking back and ripping out the women's caratoid artery. "Release her." She held him until she felt his jaw loosen and then she allowed him to draw back.

"See . . that's the way it's done. No dead bodies to clean up afterwards and no wallowing in guilt and misery; forcing everyone to watch you brood."

"I'm still hungry." Stefan protested.

"That's why we have the other blood bag." Rebekah commanded the man to come over and they repeated the process.

When she was satisfied he had enough to eat they found another person for her to feed on. She kept an eye on him while she fed, making sure he didn't slip away. At one point he tentatively tried to sidle up and feed with her but she backhanded him hard and he quit.

When she was done she explained. "It doesn't do you any good to overfeed. It's a self defeating cycle – the more a ripper has, the more they want. I know how much blood you need for a healthy diet and that's all you get."

Caroline and Lee had found them by this time and overheard what Rebekah said. Caroline was impressed by her take charge attitude.

Rebekah and Stefan got a separate room when they went back to the hotel.

Lee and Caroline returned to the original suite.

"This is definitely not how I expected this trip to turn out." Lee scratched his head.

"I know . . pretty amazing." Caroline plumped herself down on the sofa and patted the cushions next to her, inviting Lee to sit.

He picked up a bottle and the two used glasses from the night before. "You mind?" he said.

"Nope. Not like any germs are gonna kill me." Caroline responded.

He laughed and sat, body angled towards her. He poured out two glasses and handed her one. "You have quite the sense of humor Ms. Forbes. And guts. A toast then. To Caroline – one damn fine vampire."

Caroline smiled, clinked her glass against Lee's, and gulped.

She sighed. "I am so confused about the past two days. This is the happiest I've been since my mom, well since the whole thing happened in Mystic Falls. Yet, I feel terrible for Stefan. "

She waved her hands helplessly. "I hate Rebekah with a passion, yet I think she's going to be good for Stefan. She was so much fun today, even when she was being snarky. I want to do all the things she wants to do. But I hate her. I'm so glad I met you. It's great to have a normal vampire friend. Now, you're leaving tomorrow and while Stefan is a great friend, he's going to be a bigger mess then before. I enjoyed myself so much but I feel so guilty for feeling good when my mom is dead." It was all said in a rush with no stop for a breath of air.

She covered her face with her hands. "I'm babbling and repeating myself. I guess I'm just tired."

Lee put his glass down and took her hands in his.

"No, you're not babbling. You're uncertain and afraid. I know what you mean about Rebekah. At one moment she's a normal fun person and then suddenly she turns a switch and you're so scared you could crap your pants." He paused and almost shivered as he remembered.

"And I know what you mean about Stefan. He's a great guy and a great friend but Lexi had to rescue him a number of times. She was strong but he could be a handful even for her. I don't think you can do it by yourself Caroline. You're one determined person but I think you're going to have to trust Rebekah to make him toe the line."

Lee paused and then continued. "He's been who you turned to for help, hasn't he?" Caroline nodded.

"Now, you don't know if he'll be there and you're scared to be alone."

A tear rolled down Caroline's cheek. She pulled one of her hands from Lee's and quickly wiped it away. "I know I'm strong. I'll be able to cope. It's just . . he always knew just what to say. He helped me so much. When I get all frantic he knows exactly how to calm me down. I know he was sad but he always put it aside when I needed him." She paused. "It's selfish of me but I don't know if he'll be able to do it now and I'm afraid to be totally on my own."

Lee stroked her hair sympathetically. "I know what it's like to feel alone."

Caroline looked imploringly at Lee. "I don't want to be alone tonight."

Lee was confused. "I'm not going anywhere tonight."

Caroline gave his leg a little slap. "That's not what I meant!"

"Oh. OH!" Lee finally understood what she was asking and an earsplitting grin broke out.

He quickly stood and lifted her in his arms. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I guess that means you accept my implied proposal."

"Yes, it does."


	12. Day 152

Rebekah sighed and impatiently tapped the steering wheel of the rented car, parked curbside in the Heathrow departures area. "Really, they've been out there for an hour mooning at each other. "

Stefan, staring out the passenger window, upper body turned away from her, didn't reply.

"Quit sulking Stefan. You knew having sex with me was part of the deal." She pursed her lips and said. "You're being childish."

His continued silence prompted her to say. "You know you enjoyed it."

"No, I didn't."

"Oh, so now you're talking. If you didn't enjoy it, then how were you able to climax?" Her voice was totally smug.

"It's not polite to gloat." He replied in a dignified voice.

"Ha!" She slipped her foot out of her heel and poked his leg with it. "You enjoyed it!"

"Stop it!"

"Make me!"

Stefan turned to glare at her. "That's not childish?"

"Perhaps, but at least I'm not being an idiot like those two." She pointed at Caroline and Lee. Lee was at Heathrow to catch a plane home. He and Caroline were saying goodbye and having a hard time. They had only been together two days but they had found a lot in common. Both would be going back to uncertainty – Caroline to an unfamiliar city and country; Lee to a familiar place but tormented by memories of what he had lost.

"Okay, someone has to step in and take charge."

Rebekah slipped her foot back into her shoe and purposefully got out of the car. The two were so involved in their discussion that her sudden presence startled them.

"Lee, do you have any plans back in the States?"

He shook his head.

"Then, stop being a little sad puss and get in the car. Come back with us to Berlin. You can bunk in with Stefan. He can use another set of eyes on him and you and Caroline can see how you get along. Care, are you okay with that?"

Caroline's eyes sparkled and she turned hopefully to Lee. "Would you be interested?"

He grabbed both her hands in his. "Yeah," he smiled. "I'd like that, if it's okay with you?"

"It's okay with her. Now both of you get your butts in the car and let's get going. I want to take the train back. We're not in any hurry and we'll get a good look at the countryside. And you'll have plenty of time to bore Stefan and I with your cutesy little getting to know you talk."

Rebecca looked disgusted. "For God's sake, Car, you're able to screw him but you can't ask him to come to Germany?"

Caroline was totally humiliated but Lee simply wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her. "This should be really interesting. She's right, let's get going."

When they got in the car Stefan turned around to face the back seat. He, of course, had heard the whole conversation. "I think it's a good idea." He smiled at Lee. "It'll be good to spend some time with ya."

"Thanks Buddy!"

"Having another babysitter for Stefan will be helpful." Rebekah just couldn't restrain herself.

Stefan glared at her and continued talking with Lee.

Rebkeah gunned the engine and zipped out into the oncoming traffic, causing a car to swerve to avoid her. Caroline rolled her eyes. "Oh, this is going to be a fun trip IF we make it to the train station."


	13. Year 1

~x~ This chapter has been heavily edited from the original since it's a possibility this is what caused the original removal by FF. ~x~

Rebekah and Stefan used his small, two bedroom apartment for their trysts. Klaus maintained a spacious townhouse, closer to a mansion, in town, but Rebekah never complained about the tiny bedroom that barely had room for his double bed and a dresser.

They were a volatile duo. The more Stefan tried to retreat from her the more demanding she got. She would goad him until he exploded and their coupling threatened to break through the thin walls of the apartment. At first Lee and Caroline would rush out but the noises soon became routine and they just worked around the rough times, turning the volume up on the TV or shouting their German lessons.

After the explosion came the calm after the storm. She would play coy and back away from him, act like he had a say in what happened, always keeping him off balance. He was ambivalent about the situation. He didn't like being used but the sex was sufficient to keep him distracted. Anything was better than dwelling on certain memories.

The only thing that was consistent was her careful watch on his feeding. She never allowed him to kill, knowing this would send him in a downward spiral. She relied on Lee and Caroline to monitor him if Klaus demanded her presence.

She sat at the kitchen table, looking, as she always did, out of place in the shabby room. Stefan was completing his German lessons when he felt her eyes on him. He looked up to see her solemnly staring at him.

"What?"

She sighed. "We'll go to my place tonight."

"Okay." Stefan shrugged it off. _She probably wants to get back to some luxury._

The townhouse was empty when they entered. Rebekah held his hand and guided him upstairs to her bedroom. She kissed him tenderly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I do love you."

"Is everything ok?" he wrapped an arm around her waist. Declaring her love was not part of her usual behavior.

She didn't answer his question, just pulled him inside.

Stefan was impressed. The king size bed was the focal point of the room but the rest of the décor was stunning. Klaus had spared no money when it came to her room.

She pulled him over to the bed and urged him to sit. To his astonishment she pulled his shoes and socks off, stopping him when he attempted to do it himself. She eased off his jacket and then unbuttoned and removed his shirt. He was compliant, puzzled by her quiet businesslike manner. She then gently pushed him back on the bed and unzipped his jeans. He lifted his butt up so she could push the pants down and pull them off.

When he was completely naked she urged him into the center of the bed and stood looking at him. She smiled appreciatively but sadly. "You really don't know how gorgeous you are!"

She slowly removed each piece of her clothing, holding his eyes with hers the entire time.

When she was naked she crawled up from the bottom of the bed until she straddled him. She leaned over and kissed him, her hands running over his chest and stomach. He lifted himself up off the bed to return her kiss. He eventually lifted her up and gently entered her, settling her down so she rested on her knees.

They made love in a much slower, more controlled way then their usual fierce frenzy.

He stared into her eyes as she licked her lips and moaned. He was confused when she kept the rocking motion going but turned her head to the side.

His eyes followed her gaze and he froze.

Klaus stood in the doorway, grasping the doorframe with his left hand and leaning his head against the upraised arm. His eyes glittered as he stared at them. "Don't stop on my account!" His dimpled smile was as charming as ever.

Klaus pulled off his Henley and threw it on the floor. Stefan tried to edge back from Rebekah but she clamped her knees on him and he was held fast.

Klaus quickly stripped his pants and shorts off and climbed on the bed wedging himself between Stefan's legs, behind Rebekah. He pushed her flat against Stefan and quickly joined them.

Rebekah grabbed his face between her hands and kissed him deeply as Klaus moved within her. Stefan alternated between repulsion and frantic excitement. Klaus never touched him, only smiled at him until Rebekah came.

Klaus groaned and came shortly after.

Rebekah and Klaus both collapsed on top of him. He was rigid beneath them, at a loss as to what to do or say.

Klaus laughed at him. "Stefan is a little freaked out Rebekah."

She coolly replied. "Understandable. What exactly do you expect him to be nonchalant about? That we're brother and sister and having sex or that he was part of a threesome?"

Klaus didn't bother to reply to her. He addressed his casually condescending remarks to Stefan instead. "You're so plebian. Sex is totally a matter of culture. There have been many societies where brothers and sisters were expected, no, required to marry each other in royal families." He cut Stefan off almost before his lips parted. "The Originals are the royals of the vampire world." he reminded him. "Remember what I told you? She's pure vampire and you and every other vampire are just diluted bloodlines. No one else is worthy of her."

"All sex, other than for procreation is a matter of culture. And "right" changes with what current society dictates. It goes in and out of fashion."

Stefan replied "I was born in 1864 and THAT was not part of my society."

Klaus rolled off Rebekah and slapped her on the butt. He ignored her little scream of outrage and ordered. "Everyone into the showers. We have tickets for a show and it's rude to walk in after the lights go down."

He jumped up and headed off into the adjoining bathroom. Stefan objected softly. "I don't want to do this."

Her look wasn't unkind but her words held no hope. "Get used to it Stefan. I brought you all the time I could. This is as long as he'd wait. It's part punishment, part pleasure, part I can do whatever I please. Klaus doesn't take no for an answer."


	14. Year 1 Day 4

Rebekah relaxed in the chair while the two manicurists finished up her nails and toes.

"Do you think it was wise to bring Stefan in so soon? He'll be going to Elijah in nine years. Shouldn't we have waited for a couple of decades? Shouldn't you compel him to keep his mouth shut." Rebekah fretted.

Klaus, lounging in a nearby chair, playing with the massage controls, looked over at her and smiled. "Elijah is going to have to find out sooner or later."

Rebekah frowned. "He's so moral. I think he's going to have a problem with it.

"True, our very moral brother will not like the idea of his younger sister and brother sleeping together."

The compelled manicurists paid no attention to the conversation between the beautiful blonde and the handsome man. Rebekah came here regularly. They knew exactly what she liked and they made sure there were never other customers present when she had an appointment.

Klaus smiled at one of the passing girls.

Rebekah examined one of her nails. "Redo that. I don't like the way the polish shows lines."

"Of course." the girl respectfully replied. "I am sorry."

"Don't do it again." Rebekah commanded. "I hate messy nails." She then turned her attention back to Klaus. "I still think it's a mistake Nik."

Klaus shrugged. "I've lived a thousand years on the run. I don't intend to live the next thousand tiptoeing around like I'm walking on egg shells. I want the family back together and I want you." There was pure mischief in his voice now. "Besides, you can't tell me Stefan doesn't spice up the mix."

Rebekah pursed her lips and said primly. "I do believe he adds a certain je ne sais quoi."

She then burst out laughing and Klaus joined in.

"I suppose I should thank Katerina, but on second thought I hate her too much."

Klaus raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"He said she taught him everything he knows and he is one outstanding pupil." She stared with satisfaction at her newly fixed nail. She looked up to find her brother watching her.

"What?"

"Is he really that good?" Klaus asked.

"Are you jealous?" Rebekah asked archly.

"Hmmnn." Klaus was noncommittal.

"I will always love you." she assured him "but, yes he is really that good." She thought for a moment. "I think it's the same thing that makes him so broody – his sensitivity to people, to what others are feeling. He just always seems to know what will please." she shrugged "He changes what he gives according to what I need. Even when he's absolutely furious with me and the sex starts out as a fight, it ends up awesome."

"I'm glad that broodiness is useful for something." Klaus grumbled.

Rebekah laughed again. "It can be annoying at times."

"I should just bring him back to full blown ripper mode and compel him to shut off his humanity. Then we won't have to put up with it."

"Klaus, no!" Rebekah begged, reaching over and grabbing his arm. "Promise me you won't do that!"

"Easy luv. You'll ruin your manicure." Klaus casually removed her hand.

"Nik, I need you to promise me you won't interfere. I have him under control. Please don't. I want him with emotions." Rebekah pleaded.

Klaus grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I will put up with Stefan's moodiness for you. Just remember, no one loves you more than me."


	15. Year 1 Day 15

At least once a day Klaus held "court" surrounded by his hybrids. Rebekah was expected to be present if she was in town.

Klaus frowned as looked in vain for his sister. He was about to ask where she was when he heard her footsteps. _She has a pair of her Jimmy Choos on_, he thought. He smirked at the sound of the footsteps that accompanied her. Rebecca kept her boy toy on a short leash.

She and Stefan entered the room, Stefan following her.

Klaus raised his glass of whiskey in a mock salute. Rebekah smiled and sauntered over taking it from his hand. "Don't mind if I do." Klaus merely grinned at her. There was little Rebekah couldn't get away with.

Stefan stayed just inside the doorway leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets, looking at nothing in particular. He never mingled with Klaus's hybrids and they in turn had little interaction with the full blood vampire.

Rebekah looked stunning as usual. She was perfectly manicured and dressed in the height of fashion. Klaus looked her up and down and gave her a nod of approval.

He then transferred his attention to Stefan. He was dressed in jeans but they fit him like a glove. His boots were leather with a beautiful polish. Instead of the tee shirt, hoodie, or Henley he preferred, he had on a well cut jacket with a smart looking shirt. He looked polished and really well put together. "You have been particularly well dressed lately, Stefan."

Rebekah wandered over and made a tiny adjustment to the collar of his shirt. "That is due entirely to me. I got tired of him looking like a slob. When we went to London I got him a completely new wardrobe."

The hybrids were standing off to the side, sprawled on chairs and sofas. All of a sudden there was a howl of laughter. Klaus turned his attention to them. "What's so funny?"

One of the women nudged Tyler. "Go on, tell him." She urged.

"They're Ken and Barbie dolls." Tyler scoffed. Klaus looked startled for a moment and then quickly swung his head back to his sister and Stefan.

"Oh my God." He slapped his knee in amusement. He burst out laughing and everyone joined in. "That's perfect."

Rebekah didn't understand. She glanced at Stefan but he just looked pissed.

Rebekah stomped over to Klaus and demanded. "Nik, what's so funny?" Klaus was laughing so hard he couldn't answer. She tapped her foot impatiently. "Answer me."

Klaus wiped his mouth and tried to get himself under control. "Well luv, it's kind of hard to explain since you slept through the 1950's and 60's and so on."

"And whose fault was that?" she snarked.

"Yours." He good naturedly replied. "You tried to leave me."

Rebekah huffed and gave him a nasty look. "Are you going to explain or not?"

"It will be easier to buy you one of each. I'll get you the accessories too." He smirked at Stefan. "On second thought I"ll get you the Barbie doll . . you already have your Ken doll to play with."

Stefan refused to respond to his jibes. He walked over to the bar, going out of his way to bump into one of the hybrids. Klaus shook his head warningly at the man, mouthing "Let him be."

Klaus smiled happily at his sister. He really loved it when he got under Stefan's skin.


	16. Year 1 Day 17

Tyler stood at the side of the empty bar stool next to Stefan. "You mind?" He hesitantly inquired.

Stefan looked him over and shrugged his indifference. "I don't own it."

Tyler straddled the stool. "Feelings got rather hot before the treaty and I'm not sure how you feel bout me. You don't talk to me when you come round with Rebekah."

"Well, I pretty much think all sired hybrids are dicks and you weren't nice to my friends but other than that, no hard feelings."

Tyler's silent laugh shook his shoulders. "Great. Glad we got that out of the way."

Tyler motioned to the bartender, a pretty blonde, and pointed to Stefan's shot glass and beer and then motioned in front of him.

She smiled, showing her even white teeth. "Ja."

"Still don't speak any German?" Stefan mocked him.

Tyler shrugged. "I don't pick up languages easy and most people round here can speak some English. I make out okay."

The bartender brought over the round and Stefan spoke to her slowly, but without an accent, in German. She smiled approvingly at Tyler.

"What did you tell her?" Tyler was suspicious.

"That you're paying. Thanks!" Stefan downed his shot and followed with a beer chaser.

Tyler shook his head and drained his shot glass. He twisted his bar stool so he was facing Stefan. "Heard you were going to college."

Stefan sat forward, elbows resting on the bar, looking straight ahead.

"Yup."

"Heard you were studying archeology."

"Yup."

Tyler studied him and then said diffidently. "Heard Caroline was over here with you."

"Yup."

"Heard she was going to school with you and you guys hang out a lot."

"Yup."

"Heard a friend of yours moved here and he and Caroline are a little more then friends."

"Yup."

"You're just a fountain of information, aren't you?"

"Yup."

Tyler was exasperated with him. "Are you going to tell me about her or do I have to bite you?"

"Go ahead, bite me. Your master will most likely give me his blood and beat the crap out of you. His sister wants me, you know?" Stefan appeared totally indifferent to the threat.

"I heard it wasn't just the sister that hangs around you."

Stefan picked up his beer mug and met Tyler's eyes for the first time. He mouth twisted and he gave a 'what can I say' gesture and shrugged. He drained half his beer mug.

Tyler looked away from Stefan and whistled silently. "Sorry man."

"Please. I won't bother him or her. I have my orders and you know I have to obey Klaus. I just want to know she's okay." The sincerity in Tyler's voice moved Stefan.

"She's okay. She's Caroline. A little neurotic, well a lot neurotic, but she's basically a strong person." Stefan said fondly. "Her mother's death really hurt her. There's a lot of regret and guilt there."

Tyler hung his head. "I know how she feels."

"I'm sorry about your mom. Sorry about everything." Stefan's voice was devoid of any sarcasm.

Tyler looked at him curiously. "Wasn't your fault, man."

"In a way I feel like it was. If I could have restrained my brother and stopped things from spiraling out of control that crap would never have gone down with Mason. Katherine would never have set you up. You would be human and your mother would never have been involved." Stefan looked at Tyler sadly.

"I should have left Mystic Falls and Elena when I tried to the first time."

"But Klaus would have still come after Elena." Tyler tried to reason with him.

"I know that, but so much of the collateral damage came because of Katherine's jealousy. Caroline was chosen because she was Elena's best friend. The only reason Bonnie was spared was because Katherine needed a witch."

Stefan sighed and continued. "Think about all the people who died. Jenna was sacrificed to punish Elena because the Salvatore's interfered. And where did everything we did get us? Nowhere. Klaus still won. Bonnie and John were the ones who saved Elena's life, not us. If we had stayed out of it, Eliajh would have handled it, and a lot more people would be alive today."

There was silence between them for a couple of moments while Tyler thought over what Stefan said.

"I appreciate your apology but I still think it wouldn't have mattered much in my case. Klaus wanted hybrids. He would have forced me to go wolf and then he would have turned me into a hybrid. My mother would never have stood by and not tried to save me or her town. It would have gone down differently but I think it would still have gone down. Same thing for Sheriff Forbes. We were born in the wrong place at the wrong time. Karma, man."

Tyler motioned to the bartender for another round. "See, I can gesture in German."

Stefan gave an appreciative smirk. "You are quite fluent in gesture."

When the bartender placed the drinks in front of them they solemnly clinked shot glasses.

"Here's to a messed up fate." Tyler toasted.

"I can drink to that." Stefan responded.

After they downed the shots Tyler resumed. "I feel good and bad about Caroline. We would never have gotten together if we had stayed human. I feel bad for her but being with her is not something I'll ever regret. I'm just sorry we couldn't work it out."

Stefan was leaning, elbows on the bar, playing with the handle of his beer mug. "She's quite the person. I apologized to her and she shrugged it off. She was nice enough to say Katherine would never have passed up the opportunity to torture Elena. It was a readymade situation – her with Damon's blood in her because of the car crash. She said if you really traced it back it was the tomb vampires and the town's efforts to get rid of them." He frowned. "I think she was just being kind. I'll always feel responsible."

"Yeah, you will." Tyler placed a hand on Stefan's shoulder. "You're a good person Stefan. Always have been, even when I didn't understand and was fighting you."

Stefan turned to him and gave him a sad smile. "Being a good person doesn't get you much nowadays."

Tyler nodded agreement. He hesitated and then said. "Talk is things didn't end well for you in Mystic Falls."

"Truth is Elena dumped me and ended up in bed with my brother, so yeah, I guess you can say they didn't end well." Stefan gulped more beer.

"Yeah, well that makes two of us. Let's drink to dumped boyfriends."

"Speaking of dumped boyfriends, do you think Caroline will ever want to see me again?" Tyler slipped in.

Stefan sighed and wiped his hand over his face. "You want me to make you feel better or the truth?"

"The truth. I'm tired of lies."

Stefan considered. "If she ever does want to see you again, it won't be for a long time. She's damaged." He gave a little laugh. "As most of us were. There are too many unresolved issues over her mother's death. She hates Klaus and you, through no real fault of your own," Stefan pointed out fairly. "are part of team Klaus. I'm thinking not for at least a hundred years. Plus, I think this thing with Lee, that's my friend, might turn into a lifer."

"It means a lot to me that at least someone knows I can't help this.' Tyler said twirling his shot glass. "That long? I want to be friends again, even if we can't be more to each other." Tyler didn't try to hide his disappointment.

Stefan shrugged. "You wanted honest. She needs time to heal Tyler." He muttered under his breath. "God knows I do too."

Numerous shots and beers later Tyler suggested. "I'm hungry, let's get someone to eat."

Stefan didn't immediately respond. "Ah, Tyler, I usually wait until Caroline and Lee or Rebekah are around."

Tyler immediately understood. "Yeah, I forgot you're a ripper. Don't worry – I won't let you kill anyone. I know I can stop you." He said confidently.

Stefan wavered, uncertain. "I can get pretty aggressive."

"Preaching to the choir buddy. I've got a werewolf temper and vampire strength. I won't let you get out of control. We'll split a couple until you get what I think is enough blood. I have good judgment, believe it or not, and I have no trouble stopping."

Tyler got really serious. "You can always call me when you need to feed and they're not around."

"Why are you doing this? Finding me? Offering to help me?" Stefan was serious also.

Tyler's face twisted and he blurted out. "We Lockwood's don't express emotion really well but I need to talk this out."

"I'll listen. Take your time."

Tyler clenched his hands together on the bar. "I need a friend Stefan. I am so lost here. I don't know who I am, what I'm doing." He paused.

"I knew exactly how my life was going to go in Mystic Falls. I would graduate from high school and get into my father's college, even though my grades were average, because of the money my family donated. I would graduate with barely acceptable grades, get married to a pretty girl who was socially acceptable and could fulfill what was expected of a Lockwood wife. I would take over the family's business and start my own family. I wouldn't be a good father, because I wouldn't know how. My father was a dick – I know why now, but I learned from him and I would have been just as bad. I would probably end up being the mayor because the Lockwoods have always been active in Mystic Falls' politics. If I had a daughter she would have been Miss Mystic Falls. It was all laid out. I might have rebelled a little bit just to show my independence but basically I was okay with it."

Tyler looked imploringly at Stefan.

"Now, I spend my days hanging around Klaus. I'm part of a group and our sole purpose is to idolize him. When he doesn't want us, we sit around and look at each other. I have no goal, no interests, no idea what to do with myself. What is the point of eternal life if the only thing you do is drink away each day to forget the pain? Stefan, I am so lost and you are the only one I know who's even close to getting it together."

Stefan looked stricken. "Tyler, that is just pathetic. There are days when I feel like I'm falling down a black hole inside my head. Rebekah usually ends up beating the crap out of me to snap me out of it. I'm a mess."

"Yeah, but you're the best mess I know."

They burst out laughing at the same time.

"I can't lose Caroline and Lee as friends but I'll spend whatever time I can with you and we will find things to fill our lives, however pathetic they may be. Deal?"

"Deal! And" Tyler promised. "I will be a fully vested member of the 'Contol the Ripper' team."

They clasped hands in the age old gesture of friendship.

"Let's go eat!" Tyler put his arm across Stefan's shoulder and they walked out together, fairly steady on their feet, considering the amount of liquor they had consumed.


	17. Year 1 Day 50

Klaus discreetly followed Stefan and Tyler through the streets of Berlin. His hybrid would have immediately told him what they were doing if he asked, but it was more fun this way.

They entered a small shabby building nestled between two other nondescript brick buildings. It appeared that they all housed small businesses. The building the guys entered had a sign that stated "Sword Lessons."

Klaus quietly opened the door and listened for their footsteps. They stopped at the third floor.

He followed noiselessly. When he opened the door to the studio a receptionist started to welcome him but he quickly dilated his pupils and made a shushing motion with his finger to his lips.

He glided over to an inner door, gently pushed it open, and watched.

Stefan and Tyler were stripped to jeans and undershirts. An elderly gentleman was barking orders at them.

Their backs were to him and he watched as they took broadswords and swung them in patterns. He recognized warm up exercises. He slid down the wall and sat on his butt. This was definitely intriguing.

They swung the swords around and over their backs. Stefan was more graceful but Tyler appeared more forceful.

The presumed trainer commanded them to face each other. They moved to an en garde position and then went at it. He followed them, watching them carefully, making corrections, shouting criticism, and very rarely, grudging approval.

Stefan was quicker on his feet and had a longer reach but Tyler packed a wallop. He was much more heavily muscled then the lean vampire.

They seemed evenly matched until Stefan slid his sword under Tyler's guard and got a "kill" hit. Both men laughed.

The instructor rather sourly said "Not bad." That appeared to be his idea of praise because Stefan and Tyler both smiled happily.

Klaus stood up and clapped his hands slowly. Stefan and Tyler turned, startled.

The instructor came forward angrily. "I do not allow visitors while I am instructing. Greta should not have let you in."

Klaus smiled charmingly and said. "I'm special. I'm allowed in."

"Yes, you are special." The old man parroted. "You are always allowed in."

"Thank you" said Klaus. "Now leave us."

"Please excuse me. I must be going now."

Klaus tilted his head and opened his arms wide. "Explain."

"It was my idea." Stefan admitted. "When I return to America I want to kick Finn's butt. He was always bragging about what a great swordsman he was."

"And I want to beat Kol." Tyler was defiant. "He goes out of his way to let me know he doesn't like werewolves and I'd like to take him down a peg."

Klaus was definitely amused. "So, you want to beat my brothers. I have to agree Finn is rather vain about his sword work. That would be fun."

Klaus stripped off his Henley and approached Tyler. "Give me your sword." Tyler hesitated but handed it over when Klaus opened his hand.

"Come at it then, Stefan. I can show you a couple of moves."

Stefan looked astonished but then eagerly went in for the attack.

Tyler gave a "Hah!" and settled down to watch.

He had to hand it to Klaus. The guy was good.

Stefan tried hard but it was clear Klaus was the better swordsman. Twice he smacked Stefan on the butt with the broad side of his sword. Stefan learned quickly though and didn't repeat his mistakes.

When Klaus called a halt he looked pleased.

"Your turn." He said to Tyler. Stefan handed his sword to Tyler and raised his eyebrows. "Good luck." he mouthed.

Tyler swallowed and grimaced. "Here goes."

Tyler relied more on strength then technique and Klaus danced circles around him. Tyler got rapped on the knuckles, the head, and his butt.

Stefan tried his best but several times a chuckle escaped him much to Tyler's annoyance. Klaus was remarkably patient and took the time to stop and explain to Tyler what he was doing wrong. Tyler wanted to succeed and he worked hard at it.

Eventually Klaus took pity on him and called it a day.

"How often are you doing this?" He asked as he pulled on his shirt.

"Twice a week." Stefan replied.

Klaus said "I didn't think anyone taught this type of sword work."

Tyler quickly responded. "Stefan found him. This guy is the only one who'll work with broad swords. He teaches actors for the movies but he's a real aficionado. Says it's a dying art and he's anxious to pass his knowledge on. He was real happy when we said we wanted to learn."

"Well, I'll meet you here twice a week then. After all, I am the world's oldest living expert."


	18. Year 3 Day 150

It was evening and they were sitting on one of the many sofas in the boarding house common room. Damon had his feet up on a hassock and Elena leaned comfortably against his shoulder. She gnawed her lower lip thoughtfully and laid down her book. Damon glanced at her head but waited for her to speak.

"Matt's mother is back in town."

"How thoughtful of her! Glad her motherly instincts kicked in. Mothers should check in on their children every couple of years." Elena paid no attention to his sarcastic banter. She was used to it and the attention Matt's mother did or did not pay to him wasn't what she was preoccupied with.

"We were all together – the four, rather the five of us." The semester breaks for their respective colleges happened to coincide so Jeremy and Bonnie were home. Matt came and brought his girlfriend to meet his mother. "She said she couldn't believe how everyone had aged, everyone that is except me." Damon didn't say anything. He just let her talk it out.

"It's true." She said. "I looked at pictures of us from the beginning of senior year. They've changed. Matt has a little streak of gray, would you believe that? At his age?" Elena shook her head. "Jeremy has lines around his eyes. But even more than that, it's his expression. He just lost so much, so young. Bonnie too. There's a seriousness . . . " she thought for a moment. "No, maybe a sense of purpose about them that says they're not kids."

"Then she wanted to know what I was doing. Why I wasn't in college. I couldn't think of a thing to say."

Damon sighed and rested his book on his lap. He stroked Elena's hair with one hand and said. "Whatever it is you have to say, say it."

"I think it's time to move on Damon. We could probably have stayed longer if they . . we hadn't been through so much but the contrast is getting too obvious." She looked at the fireplace that still held one or two scattered ashes from Stefan's journals. They had never cleaned them up and by mutual consent they never used the fireplace again. She shrugged. "There's too many bad memories here for me."

He kissed the top of her head. "There is for me too. If it was up to me I would have bolted long ago but I wanted to make sure you were ready. The first time you're forced to move on is the hardest. This is a decision you need to make."

"I'm more than ready. But we can't leave until Bonnie and Jeremy's wedding."

"What?"

Elena couldn't understand why Damon seemed shocked. "Come on, don't tell me you're surprised? You know its forever with them." She cringed slightly when she said the word. Forever didn't have the same meaning for them that it now did for her.

"It's just that . . . it's so soon." Damon struggled to express himself.

"Not really. It's been 3 years and a half years. They'll be graduating and they want to start a family." She added softly. "It's a long time in human years."

He nodded. "I'll make plans for a caretaker for the house."

"I already spoke to Jeremy and Bonnie. I needed to let them know what I was thinking. They understand . . knew it was coming really. The Gilberts will watch the boarding house for us. They have every intention of letting any descendents they are lucky enough to have know what is really happening in the world." Elena gave a sad little laugh. "Jeremy is adamant about that. He thinks if our parents had told us before they died we would have been prepared. We lost so many because we were so ignorant."

Elena's lips twisted. "I'm the maid of honor. I'm going to have to get a bridesmaid's dress. Just what I always wanted . . always a bridesmaid, never a bride."

Damon quickly offered. "We can get married, just name the day."

Elena swallowed and said. "That's a human thing."

Damon didn't press her. He tried to be sensitive to her moods. There were days when what she had lost hit her harder than others.

He tried for a little humor. "Will I be staked if I escort you to the wedding?"

She smiled at him. "You have been given a dispensation this one time. There will be no vervain in your liquor, no witchy ju ju spells to give you an aneurysm, and no wooden bullets, but keep a low profile. Matt will be best man and it won't take much to send him over the edge."

"Who's giving the bride away?" Damon was curious. He knew Bonnie had lost her closest relations.

"No one. They're walking down the aisle together. Their feeling is they fought their way through hell together so everything else that comes at them should be done together."

Damon nodded. "Seems fitting."


	19. Year 4

They had spent six months in Manhattan. Elena had been to New York City on a family trip when she was eleven. When Damon asked where she wanted to go when they left Mystic Falls it just popped into her head. She wanted to re-see and re-do everything she had done as a child with her parents, Jenna, and Jeremy.

Damon did everything he could possibly do to make it a memorable time. When they went on the boat trip around Manhattan he recreated the Titanic scene at the bow of the boat, sending Elena into gales of laughter.

They had done every typical tourist thing possible and hit all the night clubs and hot spots. There wasn't a Broadway or off Broadway show they hadn't seen. It had been an action packed trip.

Elena and Damon were walking arm-in-arm down a very crowded Fifth Avenue at the shopping rush hour.

"This has been a wonderful time."

"It has." Damon agreed. He was happiest when she was laughing and enjoying herself.

"So, what do we do next?"

"What do ya wanna do?"

"I don't know." She replied. "I haven't thought that far ahead. What were you doing before the curse drama in Mystic Falls? What we're your plans? You've been a vampire around 150 years; you must have some goals."

Damon hesitated. "Ah . . I spent the entire time trying to stay alive, get rich, and get Katherine out of the tomb. I tormented my brother as much as possible. I tried to keep you alive. That is the sum total of 150 years of existence." He shrugged.

Elena looked at him astonished. "That's it?"

"I drank a lot." Damon said with his most charming devil-may-care smile.

She stopped him in the middle of the sidewalk, not caring that the busy crowds were forced to dodge around them. She ignored the jostling when people bumped into them.

"Well then, when you released Katherine from the tomb what were you and she going to do?"

He was honestly puzzled by the question. "We were going to live together forever."

"Doing what?"

"Partying, feeding, living high. Having a good time."

"No, Damon – there has to be more to life." Elena was adamant. "I cannot go through countless years of sightseeing and wandering and drinking. There has to be a point to your life. It's wrong to squander your existence when there are people who die that desperately want to live."

Damon was at a loss. His goal had been to "win" Elena for eternity but he had never thought beyond him and her together. Until she brought it up he never stopped to think that they lacked purpose.

Stefan, when he was not in ripper mode, had had objectives. He had always found adventures, new things to learn, tried to have short careers. Stefan had friends all over the world. Damon realized the contacts he had made were all made for the purpose of gain or furthering his plan to rescue Katherine. When thwarted Damon would find his brother. If he was in ripper mode he covered for him; if he was in control then he messed it up for him. He always gravitated back to his brother.

Damon tried to think of a place where he could bring Elena where he would be welcome. He couldn't think of one.

Elena was staring at him, waiting for a response.

Damon used his tried and true method for dealing with uncomfortable moments. He gave a charming grin. "Let's go get a drink and talk this over."

She stared at him for a moment, dumbfounded. When another busy passerby bumped into her and grumbled "Just plain rude standing in the middle of the sidewalk, blocking everyone." she slowly linked arms again with Damon and let him walk her along.

She walked silently for three blocks getting her thoughts together. When she finally spoke her voice was low but intense.

"Damon, my biological father gave his life so I could live. Bonnie, you, and Stefan offered your lives for me. Jenna, my poor Jenna, had the chance to run for her life. She probably wouldn't have made it but she didn't run. She tried to save me knowing it was certain death. It hurts me to know she died thinking herself a failure. I CAN NOT live the rest of my life drinking and partying with no purpose what-so-ever. I need a purpose. I don't know what it is yet. It may take me years to find it but I WILL have a goal. And when I decide on that goal, on that purpose, there is nothing in this world that will stop me."

Damon was silent, impressed despite himself. He had no urge to make any type of snarky remark or witty comeback. This was not an Elena he had seen before. They had had many arguments while fighting to prevent the sacrifice and then to recover Stefan but at that time she had, to him, seemed like a child demanding her own way. She had a maturity about her now that was lacking before.

He cast a sideways glance at her but she wasn't looking at him. She was staring straight ahead, lips set.

They walked the twenty blocks to their hotel in silence. When he escorted her to the bar and ordered their drinks she startled him with an announcement. "I am going to college and I'm going to major in psychology. I'm going to get that doctorate Jenna didn't have time for."


	20. Year 5

She came back to Mystic Falls when Bonnie gave birth to her and Jeremy's first child.

She walked into the hospital room and cracked up as a beaming Jeremy handed her a cigar.

She thrust the huge bouquet of flowers into Jeremy's arms and said "Be useful and find a vase for these." She also handed over a shopping bag full of presents wrapped in blue paper with streaming blue bows.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "He even gave a kid visiting his grandfather a cigar. I thought the mother was going to have a fit." She was sitting up in the hospital bed and reached out to gather Elena into her arms. They hugged and Elena kissed her.

"Where is my nephew?"

"He's coming now." Bonnie beamed as a woman in scrubs brought in a little blue wrapped bundle and placed it in Bonnie's arms.

"Please." Elena begged. "Let me hold him."

Bonnie held out the little bundle and watched as Elena held the boy in one arm and traced a finger gently over his little face. "He looks like Jeremy" she cooed.

"I hope not." Jeremy said. "His mother's a lot prettier."

Elena stared at the precious little bundle as the baby yawned and made little sucking motions with his lips. She touched his little fingers and he instinctively tried to grasp her pinkie. She suddenly felt a pain pierce her heart so deep she thought she was dying.

She handed the baby back and Jeremy said anxiously "Are you alright?"

"I have to go."

"But you just got here." Jeremy protested.

"Let her go." Bonnie said. Elena met her compassionate brown eyes, saw the sheen of sympathetic tears, and knew her friend understood.

"I'll be back later." She babbled as she rushed out of the room.

She left and managed to get to her car before she lost it. She doubled over and sobbed until she had no tears left to spill. It didn't ease the pain in her heart. She knew when Damon turned her that she would never have a child but this . . this was real . . the clean baby smell . . the soft skin . . the proud joy on Bonnie and Jeremy's faces. Never, ever to be hers. The completeness and reality of her loss finally hit her and she was overcome by it.

When she finally got control she drove back to Mrs. Flowers Bed and Breakfast house. They had only returned to Mystic Falls twice since pulling up stakes and both times ended up here. Damon was lounging on the bed, bourbon in hand. "So how is the newest witch cum vampire hunter? Is he a credit to the bloodline?" he gaily asked.

"Yes. He definitely is." She paused and eyed him. "He may be the one to finally drive a stake through your heart."

He looked at her uncertainly.

"It's a joke Damon. It's a joke." She sighed and walked over to pour herself a large glass of bourbon.

"I can probably keep out of sight for a month. I know it will be boring for you so if you want to leave we can hook up later." She spoke with her back to him.

"No." He insisted. "I'll be fine. Take your time and get to know your nephew."

She nodded silently and drained her glass.

She learned to live with her sorrow and when Grayson John Bennett Gilbert was followed by Elena Caroline Isobel Bennett Gilbert, and then Alaric Bennett Gilbert, and finally the twins Sheila Abby and Jenna Miranda Bennett Gilbert, she was there for all the births. She was Aunt Elena and the children easily accepted her youthful appearance. When they grew older and realized there was something different about Aunt Elena their parents told them the truth and they learned the secrets of their heritage. That would be the pattern throughout the generations. She would always be there for every major milestone in the children's lives, the self appointed guardian angel of the Bennett Gilbert descendents.


	21. Year 9

Rebekah drove Stefan to a small remote village close to the Switzerland border. He idly watched the beautiful scenery passing by. Rebekah didn't seem inclined to make conversation so he stayed quiet. When they got to their destination, a small isolated cottage, he got out and silently followed her inside.

A young female met them at the door and invited Stefan in. He knew Rebekah had been here before because she just brushed past her.

She hugged the girl and then turned to him. "Stefan, this is Luciana. She's my friend and a witch." The girl smiled happily.

"Are you ready?"

Stefan was suspicious. There were candles and other paraphernalia scattered around the small room and he wondered what Rebekah was up to.

"I am." she replied.

Rebekah vamp sped over and broke Stefan's neck with one well placed blow. She quickly picked him up and placed him on the table in the middle of the room.

Luciana opened up the ancient grimoire resting on the side table and placed several objects in the sunlight streaming in through the window. She closed her eyes and concentrated and then read two spells, one hand spread over the gold items. She exhaled, seemingly exhausted by the last spell, and then looked up at Rebekah. "It's done." She smiled tiredly.

Rebekah quickly bared Stefan's stomach. She picked up a sharp knife and sliced into the muscle, placing the two objects inside him. The cut healed quickly, sealing the tiny gold trinkets inside.

"Let's test the first charm." Rebekah pulled off Stefan's day ring and watched. The sun streaming in through the window did not burn him. She smiled and replaced the ring on his finger. "Excellent. We'll test the next one when he wakes up."

The two girls sipped wine and chatted while they waited for the vampire to wake.

xxxx

Stefan stirred, rubbing his sore neck. He woke to the sound of chatter. "What was that for?" he asked warily.

"It was for you own good. You didn't want to feel what was happening." Rebekah told him.

"Let's test your second spell." She said to Luciana.

Rebekah walked up to Stefan and dilated her pupils. "Strip." She compelled him.

"What for?" he asked. She searched his eyes carefully and smiled broadly. "It worked."

"Wait." He said. "How come you couldn't compel me?"

Rebekah jerked her head in the direction of the witch. "She's researched this for five years for me. You have a charmed gold trinket inside you, loaded with vervain. The spell seals it from harming you but it prevents compulsion. If you must go to my brothers, at least they can't compel you to tell any secrets."

Stefan understood immediately. "Yeah, I guess that would be a good thing for you."

"I did one more thing for you. You have a day trinket inside you also. Wear your ring but if it's ever taken you're still protected. Old vampire trick."

"Okay, now for the last thing." And she rushed over and broke Luciana's neck.

Stefan jumped. "Why did you do that?"

Rebekah explained to Stefan like he was a child. "Only the witch who does the spell can undo it and since she's dead, it can't be undone. Now, no one knows about this but you and me and neither one of us can be compelled. It's the safest way. Never, ever, leave loose ends!"

When he just stood there staring at her, she grabbed his hand and pulled. "Let's go."


	22. Year 9 Day 15

Caroline rushed around the palazzo checking on all the last minute arrangements. Klaus had moved his entourage to Rome eight months ago. Society had been buzzing ever since then over the mysterious handsome newcomer who spoke flawless Italian and was obviously fabulously wealthy. He appeared to have boundless political and economic influence though no one could figure out just who it was he actually knew. Somehow he had obtained the names of the cream of Roman society and was throwing a lavish dinner, followed by a visit to the opera and a post opera reception. It was the society event of the season and those invited boasted about it while the uninvited left town on the pretext of "previous engagements".

Caroline and Lee had consulted each other and then decided to follow Klaus to Rome partly because they didn't want to split from Stefan and partly because Caroline had a great love – hate relationship going on with Rebekah. They weren't besties but they did manage to have some good times together. Also, Caroline having conquered German, relished the idea of learning another language. Lee was moderately fluent in Spanish and thought that would give him a good start for learning Italian.

When Caroline heard Klaus was planning the big event her eyes positively sparkled. When Rebekah complained that Klaus expected HER to arrange everything she couldn't offer her help fast enough. Above all other things Caroline loved inventing, planning, attending, and organizing "events". She quickly took complete control.

Rebekah for her part was pleased to dump it on her. When Caroline asked Klaus how much she could spend and he replied "Carte Blanche!" she might have actually squealed with joy. He placed his hybrids at her disposal and told her to compel anyone else she wanted.

Stefan, Lee, and Tyler made themselves scarce. They had no desire to work for the Drill Sergeant as they privately called her. Lee and Tyler had gotten to know each other over the past year. Lee had seen Stefan with the hybrid and had walked over and been introduced. Stefan filled Lee in on the background between the two Mystic Falls natives and cautioned him about mentioning his name in front of Caroline.

Lee was a pragmatist. Everyone he knew did what Klaus ordered. He didn't see any real difference between obeying him because you were sired and obeying him because he scared the crap out of you and would kill you if you argued with him. The end result was you did what Klaus told you to do and tried to stay out of his way. Lee therefore judged Tyler on his own merits and liked him. The three had become fast friends. Lee and Stefan had their suspicions that Caroline knew what was actually going on but for her own reasons she pretended not to notice.

Klaus did a walk through with Rebekah and Caroline. He complimented her on her taste. "The place is immaculate and the flower decorations gorgeous." They walked into the dining room, checking out the long antique table that could easily seat thirty. The place settings and centerpieces were all from the 16th century. The hired footman and butler were waiting for inspection. "Perfect." Klaus was pleased.

Rebekah sniffed. "Not bad."

"I hope you know 'not bad' from Rebekah is tantamount to perfect." Klaus smiled in good humor. "Rebekah, you really are an ungrateful brat."

Rebekah pouted. "I am not. It's just that I could have done better, if I wanted to."

Caroline met Klaus's gaze and rolled her eyes. She looked at her list again and said. "Come on . . I want you to approve the menu. I have the best catering company in Rome for the dinner."

The planned events were the result of a conversation a month earlier between Rebekah and Klaus.

"Did you invite our brothers?" Rebekah hung on his arm.

Klaus smiled indulgently at her. "Yes, and they accepted."

She smiled, satisfaction written all over her face.

"What are you up to sweetheart? You have devious written all over your face."

"Nothing." She said airily. "Nothing at all."

Klaus just shook his head. He had a good idea what is sister was up to and didn't think her scheming would work but that wasn't his problem. He was anxious to reconnect with his family and he had greeted Rebekah's suggestion with approbation.

He had arranged to have his brothers visit them in Rome by offering up irresistible bait. Alessandro Cabeletti, the latest tenor rage, was performing at La Scala. Elijah wouldn't pass up the opportunity to hear him sing Che Gelida Manina in La Boheme.

The three brothers and Katerina had arrived two days ago. They had refused Kaus's offer to house them and were staying at the Rome Cavalieri. They would meet for the elaborate dinner, attend the opera, and then a post reception planned by Klaus and attended by the who's who of Italian society.

Elijah, Finn, and Kol had come over the day before the party to see the mansion. Katerina would come the next day for the dinner and other events.

Rebekah warmly hugged all her brothers in turn. "It's so good to see you." They hugged her back, happy to see her. Klaus they greeted cordially but with some reserve. Klaus had been careful to ban all of his hybrids, allowing, rather, demanding only Stefan's presence. He was to be Rebekah's escort for the festivities.

Klaus proudly led them through his luxuriously decorated palazzo. The furnishings were for the most part original, carefully and artistically restored. He had sent a handful of his hybrids as the advance guard to purchase and prepare his dwelling four months before he actually arrived. At this point everything was complete since money and compulsion were no object.

As soon as the group entered the immense room he had reserved as his game area Finn's eyes were caught by the gleaming broad swords.

Klaus could not repress his smirk; this was just the way he planned it.

Finn walked to the rack. "May I?"

"Please do." was the gracious response.

Finn picked one off the rack and swung it, testing the balance. "Perfect. These are beautiful – You collect only the best Klaus."

"Actually they're Stefan's."

"Stefan's? What does the youngster know about broadswords?" Finn asked disparagingly.

Klaus baited gently. "Why don't you find out?"

Finn turned to Stefan. "Well, let's see what you can do."

Stefan looked at him for a moment and then calmly pulled the knit shirt he was wearing over his head and tossed it on a nearby chair. Rebekah started to protest but was silenced by a harsh look from Klaus. Kol smiled and quickly sat off to the side, arms folded, prepared to be entertained. Elijah looked piercingly at Klaus who simply returned an innocent look. Elijah shook his head knowingly; his brother was up to some type of deviltry.

Finn also stripped to his undershirt and picked up the sword he had swung, tossing the other one to Stefan.

Stefan swung the sword slowly in a beginner's warm up.

Klaus cheerily said. "I think some ground rules are in order. Finn, there is no question you are faster and stronger so we need to keep this at, um, shall we say human level."

"Agreed."

The two vampires moved in to engage each other. Stefan held his own, not advancing, but not giving much ground either. They appeared to be testing each other's skill level and Finn was enjoying himself.

Kol looked over at Klaus and gave a little not bad gesture. He then egged his brother on. "Show the young vampire how it's done."

Finn got more aggressive but still could not get under the other vampire's guard. As Stefan continued to hold his own Finn lost some of his casual attitude and got serious. He increased the intensity of his attack and then suddenly Stefan's sword was at Finn's throat. The Original froze, stunned.

Kol and Elijah were dumbfounded.

Klaus's face was alive with malicious delight. "My, my Finn. You are rusty."

In a flash Finn flipped his sword down, brought his arm under and up beside Stefan's, knocking the sword point from his neck, using his other hand to grab Stefan by the throat.

"Finn, please!" Rebekah tried to rush forward but was caught by Kol.

Eyes never leaving Stefan's, Finn said. "Don't worry little sister. I'm not like you. I don't smash my toys when they annoy me."

He pulled Stefan to him by his neck until their faces were side by side, Finn's lips brushing Stefan's ear. "Youngster, you will be coming to us in a year and it will be my great delight to continue your sword lessons." He whispered so low, none of the other vampires could hear. He pulled the vampire back until they were face to face and smiled at him. Stefan's eyes were wary as they met his. Finn then released his iron grip from the vampire's neck.

"Where did you learn to fight?" Finn asked.

Klaus intervened. "He learned from the world's oldest living expert."

"I believe that would be me." Elijah countered.

Klaus's grin was part devil, part arrogance. "You didn't hear correctly, brother. I used the word expert, not just oldest living."

Elijah lips twisted but he was calm as he replied. "You always were a troublemaker."

Klaus grinned and swaggered off. "Get dressed you two and I'll show you the rest of my palace."

When the tour was complete they decided to go out for dinner and cocktails. Klaus wanted to change to something more appropriate for the evening and Elijah accompanied him to his room while the others waited in one of the many common areas.

Elijah lounged against a wall while Klaus picked out a jacket. "How long have you been planning to get Finn?" he asked casually.

Klaus just laughed. "He was taken by surprise, wasn't he?"

Elijah replied. "I'm afraid Stefan will have to pay for it."

"It was his idea. I just helped him with his technique. Apparently our brother pissed Stefan off at some point."

Elijah frowned at his brother. "I don't like the way that jacket is tailored."

"Well, you are the connoisseur. What should I wear?"

Elijah went into Klaus's closet and quickly rummaged through the jackets. He pulled one out and eyed it closely. "This cut is perfect for you." He pulled it off the hanger and held it exactly at the right height for Klaus to put his arm in and then held the other side for him. When it was on he quickly pulled on the material in the back to adjust it down and carefully picked off three pieces of lint.

Klaus merely smiled and stood still, allowing his brother to fuss over him. He watched Elijah in the mirror and saw him nod, satisfied with the jacket. Elijah looked up and caught his brother's eyes.

Klaus said gently. "I've missed you."

"It was lonely." Elijah's face was sad. "So much time . . . so much hate and bitterness. Was it worth it?"

"I can't undo the past, but we have the present and the future." Klaus offered. "We should be closer."

Elijah sighed. "There's still too many hard feelings. We're not there yet and I'm not sure that little stunt you pulled for your amusement helped."

"But there is hope, isn't there?" Klaus implored.

"There's always hope." Elijah then changed the tone of the conversation. "What is our sister up too? She's being gracious. When she does that, she wants something."

Klaus chuckled. "Ah, yes, our bratty little sister never changes. I do believe she wants to keep her boy toy Stefan and is going to ask you ever so sweetly to change the deal. God help us all if you refuse."

Elijah shook his head. "I will refuse her. Katerina will make life an absolute Hell for us if Stefan doesn't come back. It will add a new twist to our lives to have him as part of our group. I can tell Finn and Kol are already thinking up ways to amuse themselves with him. Plus, I like him. He'll make a good companion when I start my newest project in Egypt."

"So, Katerina has wormed her way into a position of influence?" Klaus was intrigued.

"You, better than anyone else, knows not to underestimate our lovely Katerina. She has Finn wrapped around her pretty little finger and Kol appreciates her charms."

"And you, brother?"

"I enjoy her body and her skill, but I know better than to trust her." was the cynical reply.

"My, my . . I am looking forward to seeing her again. It should be interesting to get her, Rebekah, and Stefan in the same room."

"I hadn't really thought about that! May the God who is supposed to have deserted us have mercy." was Elijah's horrified reply. "It could be extremely ugly."


	23. Year 9 Day 16

Caroline was informed she was to attend the 'Event'. Lee heaved a huge sigh of relief when he was pointedly told he was not invited. Caroline started to say "I hope you don't feel ba . . what am I saying? You're thrilled not to be going, aren't you?"

Lee made no attempt to hide his joy. He kissed her and said "Don't worry bout me. I've got plans."

Caroline didn't ask with whom. She knew Stefan had no choice but to go, so she had a suspicion about whom Lee was meeting. Stefan had let some casual hints drop but she wasn't ready to confront how she felt about certain people so she ignored them.

Lee left early in the morning. Rebekah had hated all the necessary shuffling they had to do in London to ferry him around during the daylight hours. Once she decided he was staying, she quickly found a witch and voila, Lee had a day ring. He was in ecstasy. He had spent forty years avoiding the sun and now, even after eight plus years, he still savored every minute he could spend outdoors.

Caroline spent hours getting ready. Klaus had told her to go to one of the premier couture houses in Rome and they hand fitted the gown to her. She had their assurances that no one else in Rome or anywhere in the world would be wearing the same dress before her.

A hairdresser, who was all the current rage, had come to arrange her golden locks and she had to admit the man was an artist. Not only was it the latest fashion but he added little touches designed to enhance her facial features. A makeup specialist made a housecall also.

A courier had dropped off an unusual package that very morning. The package had a hand written message – For Tonight. When she unwrapped and opened the velvet case she nearly dropped it from shock. The jewels inside were spectacular beyond her wildest imagination.

Once again she tentatively touched them with one finger. "Oooooh!"

She took a deep breath and put them on using her table top mirror. When she had them adjusted to her satisfaction she walked over to the full length mirror and couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. "You look good girl." she said to her reflection.

A private car called for her and took her to the palazzo.

The door was opened by the rented butler and her wrap was taken by another attendant. She smiled, privately thinking _'I could get used to this'_.

"You look charming!" She spun around to be confronted by a very handsome Klaus, clad in a formal tuxedo.

She blinked. She was used to a casually dressed Klaus and he had stepped so close to her that he had invaded her comfort zone. She was flustered and blurted out "You look charming too." She immediately blushed and felt like a fool.

Klaus, however, was pleased by the effect he had on her.

He motioned her to precede him into one of the large waiting rooms. "Rebekah is taking a ridiculous amount of time to get ready, as usual."

"I better go to the kitchen and check on the staff." A nervous Caroline said.

"No, I hired a party manager for the dinner and reception and turned your plans over to him. You're here as my date tonight." Klaus smiled charmingly at her. "Drink?"

Caroline's eyes opened so wide she looked pop eyed. "Yes, yes, a big drink!"

_'His date?'_ She thought. _'Oh my God, what have you gotten yourself into Caroline Forbes?'_

"Hello Caroline." A beautifully gowned and coiffed Rebekah entered. "Where's Stefan? He knows I hate it when he's late." The very annoyed vampire fumed. "Aren't you going to offer me a drink, brother?"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Of course, sweetheart." He poured her a glass and brought it over.

"Ah, I hear the missing escort now."

Stefan walked in and Rebekah's scowl was immediately replaced with a huge appreciative smile. The vampire was dressed in the latest fashion – the short tuxedo jacket reminiscent of the style he wore in the twenties. He was immaculately groomed, every hair in place, and he was dashing.

Caroline gushed. "Wow, Stef . . you look awesome!"

A small smile crossed his face. "You look beautiful."

Klaus's "Yes, my date is quite gorgeous." wiped the smile off Stefan's face. Alarmed, he shot a quick look at Caroline.

She made a helpless gesture at him and mouthed. "What can I do?"

Rebekah smirked at the two of them and then looked to the doorway. "Our guests are arriving."

Finn, holding the arm of a brunette, and Kol, escorting a sandy haired woman, walked in. Klaus had offered to provide them with dates but they both declined. When they decided to come they had contacted vampires they had known in Europe and commanded them to meet them in Rome. Any order from an Original was obeyed without question, so the terrified women were here to attend the party. Both were easy to please – they simply wanted to live through the night.

The last ones through the door were Elijah and Katherine. Elijah looked handsome as always but he wasn't the one who caused all conversation to stop.

Katherine was beyond stunning in a low cut gown, the neckline reminiscent of the type she used to wear back in 1864. Her delicately sculpted shoulders and collarbones were exposed along with a deep décolletage. The rest of the gown looked like it was painted on her body. It was the exact shade of her skin tone and she would have looked naked except for the sparkles embroidered in the gown that caught and reflected the light when she moved. Her hair was piled elegantly on top of her head and she wore small diamonds in her dainty ears. Her only other jewelry was her day bracelet. She needed no other embellishment.

She moved with a confidence and grace that any woman would kill for. Rebekah's eyes narrowed dangerously and she all but hissed. Klaus walked slowly over to her, eyeing her from head to toe.

"Katerina . . I had forgotten how beautiful you were." He caught her hand and raised it to his lips. She did not appear to be gratified by the kiss he pressed to her slim hand and quickly pulled it out of his light grip.

"Klaus." was her cold reply as her eyes searched for and found Stefan.

He was the only one not looking at her. His eyes were downcast, seeming to find the floor pattern interesting. She slowly and purposefully walked over to him. Rebekah stepped in front of him, blocking Katherine.

"Hello Katerina." The eyes of the two women locked and if sparks could truly shoot from eyes then the room would have gone up in flames.

Everyone jumped into action. Elijah grasped Katherine's arm and steered her towards the drink table. Klaus grabbed his sister and Stefan by the arm and guided them over to where Caroline was standing. Kol and Finn exchanged amused glances and quietly chuckled. Finn whispered. "This should be a fun night." The two young looking vampire women stood stiffly, afraid to move and attract attention to themselves.

Klaus, acting the part of host, drew Caroline forward and re-introduced her to his guests.

Elijah, keeping a tight grip on Katherine's arm, made gentle conversation with Caroline, setting her at ease.

Finn poured drinks for the two women. Both gratefully accepted, anxious to calm their nerves.

"Victoria and ah . . Rosalind, isn't it? I haven't seen either one of you in, oh, it must be at least four hundred years." Klaus smiled goodnaturedly.

"Yes, my Lord." They replied.

"No, no." Klaus genially corrected. "No Lords here. Just Klaus."

"Niklaus, you are very democratic these days." Kol said as he took a healthy swig of his drink. "Hmm . . . excellent whiskey by the way."

"One has to change with the times, dear brother." Klaus replied. "I knew you'd like this brand." He added.

"Ah, I hear more dinner guests arriving. My dear, come and help me greet our guests." He held an arm out to Caroline who gulped and reluctantly walked over to link her arm in his.

He gave her that devilish smile that showed his dimples and chuckled as he led her to the foyer.

Dinner was perfect. Klaus, as host, sat at one end of the table and Caroline at the other end. She was a little uncertain at first but when she faltered Klaus whispered instructions only the vampires could hear. She quickly gained confidence and found she enjoyed directing the proceedings. She caught Stefan's eye at one point and gave him an excited smile. He smiled back and whispered. "You are the perfect hostess."

"I wish I spoke Italian, like you. You sound like a native." She was tickled to carry on this secret conversation, totally unheard by the humans surrounding them.

"You will soon, but for now the people on either side of you speak English so you're all set." Stefan assured her.

Caroline looked down the length of the table to find Klaus watching her. He raised a glass of wine to her in a salute. "Bellisima."

"Grazie." She mouthed back, pleased that she could respond with one of the few words she knew.

When the extremely pleasant dinner ended the guests were chauffeured to La Scala for the performance. Caroline was excited to go to the Opera but nervous to be so close to Klaus. She had, of course, been in his presence before with Rebekah and Stefan but never in such close contact. He touched her frequently, nothing intrusive, but still she was very aware of his presence next to her. She was glad Stefan and Rebekah were in the same car. Stefan gave her confidence. She knew it was false confidence; Stefan was no match for the Original but his presence always soothed her. She had wondered about this feeling and eventually came to the realization that he represented 'home' to her.

Stefan was quiet even for him. Rebekah asked. "Are you okay?"

He sighed and looked at her. She was touched when he reached out and stroked her cheek with the back of his finger. 'I'm fine." Stefan always responded to her but rarely offered intimate gestures on his own and this tiny one made her disproportionately happy. She was anxious and put off balance by Katerina's outrageously beautiful appearance. His action helped soothe the jealousy that was eating her up.

Klaus had watched and listened to them and was pleased for his sister. He knew the depth of her feelings for Stefan and how insecure she was over him. Katerina's presence and Stefan's reaction had upset her badly. If he had been casual about greeting the vampire, Rebekah would have been comforted, but the fact that he wouldn't look at her meant that he had some unresolved issues. He would have to watch his sister carefully tonight. It would be just like her to kill and trust that her brothers would forgive her.

Klaus's party mingled in the foyer, waiting until the others not invited to the dinner arrived, before being escorted to the dress circle. The tenor lived up to his reviews and the opera was exceptional. Klaus looked over at one point and saw Elijah, eyes closed, body swaying to the rhythm of the music. Elijah seemed to feel his gaze, because he quickly raised his lids, and smiled, before closing them once more.

Klaus leaned back and enjoyed the music and the rare comfort of being surrounded by his family.

The reception was excellent, marred or perhaps enlivened, only by the fact that a drink was accidentally spilled on Katerina's dress and unfortunately Rebekah's gown was somehow torn and the thankfully brief face-to-face confrontation when Katherine walked over and grabbed Stefan and pulled him out on the dance floor; only to have him pulled from her arms by a fierce Rebekah. At one point it appeared that Stefan would be torn in half by the two women, each refusing to let go of the arm they had hold of. Luckily, a very drunk and laughing Finn and Kol were able to detach the two vampires from the unfortunate Stefan and half carry them off in different directions. They quickly began dancing with them to cover the incident up and were careful to steer their partners so they were never in hair grabbing distance.

Caroline, watching open mouthed at their antics, soon suffered from a fit of the giggles. Klaus, laughingly teased. "Go ahead, laugh. You don't have to put up with Rebekah's temper."

She got control of herself and said. "Don't worry. I've been on the wrong end of it."

Klaus looked at her for a moment and then took her drink and his and handed them to a passing waiter.

"May I have this dance, Miss Forbes?"

Caroline thought for a moment. "I would love to dance."

Klaus led her out to the floor and encircled her waist with one hand, holding her hand with the other. He pulled her close and moved to the music. He was such a good dancer he easily led her through steps she didn't know. Even though her body was pressed against him, he more moved against her then forced her in to him, and she finally relaxed and leaned against him. "Much nicer." He murmured into her hair.

She gave a contented sigh when the song ended. Klaus lifted an eyebrow at her.

"I love parties." She said. "I like beautiful clothes and jewels and . . . Oh my God . . I forgot to thank you for loaning me those jewels." She touched her ears and her neck and wrist. "They're sooo beautiful."

"They're not a loan." Klaus said. "They're yours."

"Oh, I couldn't."

"Don't worry. I compelled them." He smirked.

Caroline couldn't help but laugh. "Then, thank you kindly sir."

Klaus led her over to where Stefan stood, rubbing his arms.

"Still in one piece, I see. You are quite the ladies man, my boy."

Stefan looked sour. "No one likes an armless vampire."

Klaus and Caroline both burst out laughing.

Caroline turned to Klaus. "If I ask Stefan to dance will you protect me from getting a stake in the back?"

"I do believe I can do that for you." He gallantly replied.

"Come on then, Stef. Don't make me pull your arm off."

"Ha Ha," he replied but held out his hand for hers and led her out on to the dance floor, spinning her around into his arms and clasping her close. He pushed her head under his chin and they moved together to the music. She smiled happily against him and her contentment made him smile in turn.

"It got a little heated there." She whispered.

"Stop enjoying it so much, you little snot." Stefan reprimanded her.

"I can't help it." Caroline smothered her laughs against Stefan's chest. "Did you see the look on Katherine's face when Rebekah spilled the drink on her? And then when Katherine ripped Rebekah's gown? Oh my God, if Elijah hadn't gotten between them I think there would have been a fist fight."

"Yeah, I thought it was real funny when they had hold of my arms and they started to come out of their sockets. I thought I would die laughing."

That just made Caroline laugh so hard she snorted.

"Very ladylike Caroline!" Stefan teased her. "Can't take you anywhere."

"Stop making me laugh then." She protested.

He just rubbed her head which made her give a little scream. "Don't mess my hair!"

They finished the dance and went back to where Klaus and Elijah were congratulating Alessandro Cabeletti on his performance. Elijah was asking when he planned on debuting at the Metropolitan Opera in New York. Klaus inserted. "Of course, my brother will invite me to the performance. It's only fair that he reciprocate."

Elijah tilted his head to the side and smiled a secret little amused smile. "Very deftly done, brother."

Klaus countered. "I knew you would appreciate it."

Rebekah managed to corner Elijah much later on in the evening. "Walk with me brother. We really haven't gotten to talk to each other."

Elijah looked over at Klaus and found him watching with a knowing smirk on his face. "Here it comes." He mouthed.

Elijah sighed and said "Of course, Rebekah."

She wrapped both arms around his arm and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I've missed you so much." She kept her voice sad, as they walked off into a private antechamber of the reception hall.

"And I've missed you terribly." His serious reply pleased Rebekah, though if she had seen the cynical smile on his face she wouldn't have been so complacent.

Sure of herself she proceeded with her plan. "It's been so difficult for me, being separated from everyone and being caught in the middle.

Elijah smiled broadly but kept his tone sympathetic. "I know how you've suffered."

"I knew you would understand." Elijah wiped the smile off his face before she turned to face him and played with the buttons of his waist coat, all the while looking up at him from under her lashes. "The only thing that keeps me going is Stefan. I know he's due to go to you in about a year but it would help if you let me keep him another couple of years."

Elijah put his finger under her chin and lifted it up, saying solemnly. "My dear sweet sister, I know how much this means to you" he paused and watched as she couldn't keep back a triumphant smile. "but sorry, No. He comes to us at the end of ten years."

He watched her face as she processed what he said and was amused when her eyes flashed and the smile turned into a snarl. "You bastard. He's mine. You're just taking him because that bitch you're all f . . "

"That is no way for my little sister to talk, now is it?"

Klaus vamp sped in and covered her mouth with his hand as her first piercing scream of rage let loose.

"I take it the answer was no."

"You always were good at stating the obvious brother." was Elijah's amused reply.

Finn and Kol offered to escort Rebekah back to the palazzo from the reception hall. They had both made contact with a socialite and planned on spending what little remained of the night, actually it was well into the morning, with their chosen vampire and human. Klaus let Finn replace his hand over his sister's mouth and helped him pin her arms to her body. She got in a few strong kicks before he vamp sped her out through the merrily chatting crowd. Kol gathered the little harem together and more sedately escorted them to the waiting car.

Elijah and Klaus looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Shall we continue to enjoy the party?" Klaus linked arms with Elijah and was pleased when his brother didn't back off. They separated after re-entering the main area.

Klaus found Caroline and linked an arm with her, strolling through the crowds, playing the dutiful host. Caroline said. "I wish I knew what everyone is saying? Did the girl scenes ruin your reputation with society here?"

Klaus smiled broadly. "Ah Caroline, you're very naïve. My reputation is enhanced. What you don't realize is that people everywhere love scandal. They love to gossip about their friends and even more so when new blood comes in. The speculation, the confirmation, the delicious rumors! It's what makes the world go round."

Caroline tilted her head, absorbing what he said and found herself agreeing with it. She remembered that in high school, a new student was always the rage, and how her mother and her friends would get all excited when someone new moved into town.

"So what are they saying about us?"

"Well, they call you the little angel."

Caroline beamed. "Do they really?"

Klaus was amused by her pleased tone. "Yes, and they adore Rebekah and Katerina fighting over Stefan. It's just like an opera to everyone. Stefan is, of course, the brooding hero. Everyone wants to know his story and why he appears to be immune to the charms of two such gorgeous women. They've noticed that you and he are friends. It's given several of the young men hope that they can attract his interest."

Caroline's giggle made him add. "Yes, they're doomed to disappointment. Stefan has no interest there. He's simply not inclined to experiment. They think you're kind of young for me but find it romantic that I'm obviously infatuated with you. They think my brothers and I are all extremely handsome and mysterious. The stories about our wealth and background are getting very elaborate and exaggerated as they circulate around the room."

He continued to amuse her with anecdotes and translations of the sometimes whispered conversations.

When the last of the guests, including Elijah and Katherine, had left in the wee hours of the morning, only Stefan, Caroline, and Klaus remained.

Stefan offered to escort Caroline home. Klaus positioned himself in front of him and quietly said. "I'll take Caroline." The fact that Klaus didn't say 'home' made Stefan uneasy.

It made Caroline uneasy also. She was torn. On one hand she didn't know if she had ever enjoyed an evening so much. Klaus had made her feel special and beautiful. He was unbelievingly charming when he wanted to be, but on the other hand, she knew he was a sociopath. She had seen his very bad side and she was both attracted to and repelled by him.

Stefan moved an inch closer to Klaus and just as quietly said. "Don't do this."

Klaus searched the vampire's eyes and smiled. "But I'm bored and need a diversion."

"You can have anyone you want and do anything you want with them. Leave her alone." Stefan's tone was bitter.

"But I don't." the Original still smiled that special smile that made all who knew him concerned. "You see, some people won't cooperate and it's that cooperation that adds spice."

Caroline felt like she was missing something; like they were continuing a conversation that she hadn't been present at.

"Is that what this is all about?" It was Stefan's turn to search the other's eyes.

"Let's just say you can buy her some time." Klaus turned his head to look at Caroline. "You definitely intrigue me my dear, but I can wait and enjoy your delightful company. It could be fun to woo you and win you over solely with my charm."

Klaus turned back to Stefan. "So, are you going to play knight in shining armor for your little friend, or do you really not care?"

Caroline was truly frightened now. Somehow her fate was being decided here and she understood no matter what choice Stefan made, one of them was going to lose.

Stefan was silent so long Caroline wondered if he was just going to bolt. Finally his face hardened and he spoke. "Send her home."

Klaus smiled broadly and put an arm around Stefan's shoulder pushing him towards the door. "That's my little knight." He called over his shoulder to Caroline. "Come along sweetheart. Let's get you safely home."


	24. Year 11

Stefan walked out of the arrivals hall at JFK and stopped abruptly. There, waiting just outside the last low metal barriers, was a Vampire delegation. He identified Elijah, Finn, Kol, and Katherine.

He warily walked over to them, having had no expectation of being met. Kol was leaning against the wall examining his finger nails. Finn stood legs slightly apart, arms crossed. Elijah maintained a neutral stance, dressed in his usual well cut suit. Katherine managed to be both fashionably and provocatively dressed. He tried not to look at her; the sight of the Doppelganger face still upsetting him.

Katherine had no problem looking him over. She saw a pair of the latest, perfectly fit jeans, beautiful leather boots, a well cut jacket with the collar up, and a smart crisp white shirt.

He stopped several feet from the group. Kol looked up at him and smiled. "So our little pet survived his first ten years."

Finn frowned as he looked at Stefan. "Didn't you pick up your luggage?"

Sefan shook his head. "Don't have any."

Elijah's eyebrows rose. "Ten years and no clothes?"

"Ah, Rebekah brought all my clothes and she took them and ripped them to shreds. She said no way was I going well dressed to that bi . . ah . . She told me to get new ones."

Katherine looked miffed but the three men burst out laughing.

Finn, deeply amused, said "I gather our little sis was not happy you were leaving?"

Stefan sighed and thought back over the last month.

Rebekah tried every argument she could think of with Klaus. "He didn't come to us for a month. He shouldn't return on the date of the treaty. We get him for another month." Klaus flatly refused her, stating he would not cause any trouble with the rest of the family.

Rebekah had really believed it was just a matter of wearing Klaus down. He had never refused her anything in the ten years since she had chosen him over her other brothers, except for exclusive rights to Stefan. She was sure he would eventually give in.

She became frantic the week prior to his departure when she finally realized he was really leaving. She threw a temper tantrum, destroying everything she could get her hands on. Klaus remained adamant. He finally picked her up by the neck and held her at arm's length, baring his double fangs and glaring at her with his menacing yellow eyes. "ENOUGH!" He had never threatened her like this before and she knew she had crossed a line.

It was on the tip of her tongue to threaten to go with him but she stopped herself. She could tell from his hard eyes, set mouth, and tense body that he was waiting for her to say it and knew the result would be a silver dagger in her heart. He would not let her keep Stefan.

When she quieted down he released her and spoke gently. "I don't want to lose him either but we must show good faith. This is a test and we can't fail."

The day before he left Rebekah went crazy, ripping his clothes to pieces. Caroline had stashed away the clothes he wore on the plane, otherwise he would have been out of luck.

The goodbye scene at the airport had been painful. Lee and Caroline had driven him to the airport and Tyler had surprised everyone by showing up. Caroline, Lee, and Stefan had been, not just friends, but had managed to weld a family group together. Tyler, while not part of the core group, had formed a strong friendship bond with Stefan and was inconsolable

Caroline's lips tightened when she saw the hybrid but she gradually thawed when she saw how genuinely upset he was. She didn't even rebuke Lee when he murmured "Please, cut Tyler some slack today."

"What am I going to do without you?" he complained. "I have nothing in common with the rest of them. Maybe Klaus will let me go with you?"

His hopes were quickly crushed when Stefan looked at him like he was nuts. "Yeah, right Tyler, and even if Klaus turned into your fairy godmother and let you; Kol would welcome you with open arms and a heart snatch."

Stefan put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "It's only ten years. It will be over before we know it." Tyler just hung his head.

Caroline and Lee were reasonably safe with Klaus. Klaus had so far kept his word and though he courted Caroline, he never forced her, seeming to genuinely like her. Caroline, for her part, enjoyed being his official hostess and actually had fun as his frequent date. Klaus could be utterly charming when he chose to be. Lee was simply beneath Klaus's notice and was totally thankful for it.

Stefan put a hand out to Lee and they shook warmly. "Watch him Lee." He said jerking his head over his shoulder at Tyler.

He walked over last to a teary Caroline. They looked at each other and he opened his arms. She flung herself into them sobbing, "I don't want you to go."

He kissed the top of her head, rocking her gently. "It'll be okay Care. I'll be back soon. You have a phone. We can Skype. "

"It's not the same."

"I know." He sighed "but if it looks good and Klaus lets you, I'll ask Elijah if you two can come over."

He released her and stepped back. "Guys, it's time for me to go through security." There was simply no more that they could say to each other. "I'll let you know what's going on when I get there."

He slowly made this way through the security line resisting the temptation to look back at them. When he got to the lounge he sat, unable to completely quiet his nerves. He stared at the floor until a set of legs moved into his view. He knew those legs. He slowly raised his eyes until he was looking at Rebekah's uncertain face.

"Come to stake me?" he asked half seriously.

She frowned. "No, I just don't like the way this ended."

"Want the clothes off my back?"

That got a small smile out of her. "How did I miss those? I love that jacket and shirt on you. Caroline saved them, didn't she?"

"I refuse to squeal." Stefan said.

"Walk with me." She asked and then added. "Please."

He rose and to her surprise wrapped an arm over her shoulder. They walked around the airport, not talking for awhile, in a surprisingly companionable silence.

"This isn't easy, is it?" he finally spoke.

"Stefan" she half sobbed. "I didn't mean to . . . I just don't want to lose you."

He hugged her to him. "And I never thanked you."

"For what?"

"For not letting me kill; for keeping me under control. I can't have been much fun."

"You were tough." she admitted with a smile. "but we had some good times. Even you have to admit that." She stopped and faced him. "Do you want to go to her?"

He sighed. "No Rebekah, I don't. I'm not going to pretend that everything here was great. Klaus . . ah . . um" He didn't seem to know what to say and just let it go. "But I don't want to go back there. I wanted to leave it all behind me – all those bad memories. I wanted a fresh start here but it's always been hanging over my head – that I had to go back."

"Do you love Katherine?"

He looked at her. "You never asked me that before. Only about the other one." He thought and brushed his hand absently through his hair. "I guess I've accepted the fact that I loved her once before . . before I really knew what she was. We had to work closely together to keep everyone alive and I had to respect her, her determination, her guts. Do I love her now?" He paused and lifted his hands in a helpless gesture. "I just don't know. Every time I try to sort my feelings out I get overwhelmed. It's just so much easier to drift along, living each day."

"Do I mean anything to you other than the fact Ihat you're grateful to me?"

He looked off to the other end of the airport and folded his arms. "Like I said, most of the time I don't know what I feel. I try to keep from feeling. When I let too much in I hurt, but I do know that I feel something for you. There are times when I hold your hand while we walk and it feels right. When we make love, just the two of us" he was quick to add. "it feels right. It's warm and comforting and it's not just the sex."

He paused again and haltingly said. "I can't say I'm in love with you but I do feel something for you. I can't give you more than that now."

He was sure she would be angry with his answer so he was puzzled when she said. "Kiss me."

He slowly put his hand on the nape of her neck and kissed her tenderly.

"That wasn't the world's greatest kiss." He said self consciously when they broke apart.

"But it was honest and you do feel for me. I can't be fooled. It took ten years but I have my mark on you. I can live with that. She won't be able to easily get rid of me."

She kissed him lightly. "I'll try and get over to see you." She walked away without a backward glance.

Stefan came back to the present with a start. The four waiting vampires were staring at him.

"What are we waiting for?" he asked.

Stefan couldn't sit still in the SUV on the drive to the townhouse. His hands trembled and he shifted in his seat, foot restlessly tapping. Finally Finn, sitting next to him, asked "What's your problem?"

Stefan froze and then mumbled. "I'm hungry."

Finn looked at him for a moment and then shook his head in disgust. "Pull over." He ordered Kol.

When Kol obliged he reached across Stefan, opened the door, and pushed him out. He followed, saying "We'll meet you back at the townhouse."

Elijah leaned over the front seat and blocked Katherine from following. He cut off her protest. "Finn knows he's a ripper. Rebekah provided very detailed instructions on how to care for her toy."

Kol smirked and pulled out into traffic.


	25. Year 11 Day 15

Sounds audible only to a vampire caught their attention.

"Who knew Katerina could yowl like a cat in heat?" Finn spoke to the room in general.

Kol took it upon himself to answer and teased. "Obviously you weren't good enough to provoke those sounds from her!"

Finn made no response other than to direct a dirty look at his brother.

Elijah, without looking away from the TV said. "Rebekah's pet takes a while to warm up but once he gets going he's obviously very competent."

"It's a wonder they don't kill each other." Kol remarked after a particularly loud crash that would have made even humans jump.

Elijah explained. "Katerina has been after him since he returned. She's been infatuated with him ever since she turned him and she's tired of waiting. He, on the other hand, wants to get reacquainted before getting sexually involved."

An "Oh my God, that's nauseating" exclamation from Finn was ignored by Elijah.

He continued. "Katerina is at him night and day until he explodes and they fight and then it always ends with them copulating like, well, I guess like cats from the noises we're hearing. They'll work it out eventually."

Kol added. "Provided one of them doesn't drive a stake through the other's heart."

Finn smiled the trademark family smile that meant he was up to no good. "I think I'll join into the mix."

That statement made Elijah pull his attention from the TV and raise an inquisitive eyebrow at his brother.

"My tastes are very eclectic . . art, music, wine, literature, sex . . it keeps me from getting bored." Finn was totally unapologetic.

Kol laughed. "Stefan's not going to be very happy."

Elijah turned back to the TV. "Make sure you find out what is going on over there, especially with Rebekah and Niklaus. Something doesn't feel right to me."

Kol nodded. "I know what you mean. They made me uneasy."

Finn somber now, asked. "Do we really want to find out?"

The three of them exchanged glances. Elijah sighed. "We should make the attempt. If it's nothing, well then, it's nothing."

The other two agreed.


	26. Year 11 Day 25

Finn was merciless. Slash, parry, slam.

He beat Stefan back and then forced him to one knee, but the younger vampire refused to give up.

They had been going at it for over an hour in the huge combination game room/gym. Elijah, Kol, and Katherine were spectators. Stefan could hold his own with skill moves but was no match strength or speed wise for the Original.

Katherine dug her nails into her palms and started forward.

Finn, without taking his concentration from Stefan, warned her. "Katherina, if you interfere I will take you over my knee."

She stopped short and practically spit with frustration.

Elijah smirked.

Stefan managed to stumble to his feet with Finn chasing him backwards. He backed him into a corner and forced his sword down. The tip of Finn's sword pressed into Stefan's neck and a thin trickle of blood ran down his neck. It was only the latest in a series of wounds that bled and then healed. Finn pulled the tip back, allowing the cut to heal, and then casually sliced him from underneath his chin, down his neck to his collarbone.

Stefan glared at him, totally unimpressed.

"Are you going to ask for mercy, young vampire?"

"Go to hell." Was the grim reply.

All three vampire brothers burst out laughing.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to keep beating you up until you learn some humility and answer my questions."

"I've already answered your questions. You don't believe my answers."

Finn ignored his response for a moment. "What about humility? Are you humble yet?"

Stefan glared at him. "What am I supposed to be humble about? The fact that you're umpteen times stronger and faster than me? When we fought on skill alone, I beat you. if I remember correctly."

Kol made "Uh oh" noises and Katherine sucked in her breath. Elijah just shook his head.

The smile left Finn's face and he quickly brought his sword back and stabbed Stefan through the gut.

"Would you like to reconsider that statement?"

Stefan doubled over around the sword so Finn grabbed him by the hair and slammed his head up against the wall.

"I said would you like to reconsider that statement?"

Stefan struggled against the pain to speak and managed to groan. "Yes."

Finn smiled and pulled the sword out but didn't release his grip on Stefan's hair. He kept him propped up against the wall and captured the vampire's eyes with his. He dilated his pupils. "Now about the questions. What is the relationship between my sister and brother."

Stefan painfully spoke. "They are sister and brother. That's all I know."

"Enough," Elijah commanded. "You've compelled him several times and it's the same. We are fretting about nothing."

Finn didn't look convinced. He just couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't really compelling Stefan but on the other hand why would Stefan try to protect Niklaus? He finally shrugged and decided to let it go like Elijah said.


	27. Year 12

~x~ Parts of this chapter were heavily edited from the original in case they violated the guidelines. If you read the original I can probably pm the original sections to you

~x~

Stefan felt his presence before he saw him and tried to exit the trendy little coffee house located in his neighborhood. His way was blocked by his brother's body and his two hands firmly grasping his shoulders.

Stefan looked over Damon's left shoulder refusing to meet his gaze.

Damon could feel the tension building in Stefan's shoulders as he clenched his hands into fists.

"Hello Brother." Damon said softly.

"Why am I not surprised? Stefan said bitterly. "You usually show up every decade or so to make my life miserable. Don't waste your time. You're not needed. I made my own eternity of misery."

Stefan tried to bring an arm up inside Damon's arms and knock one off his shoulder but Damon held fast.

The skinny acne covered teenager behind the counter rushed over. His prominent Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he said. "Dude. No trouble now. I don't wanna hafa call the cops."

Damon casually turned his head and his pupils dilated. "Nothing's wrong. Go back behind the counter. And, oh yeah, try to do something about those pimples. They're gross."

The kid nodded acquiescence. "Sure man. I'll take care of it soon as I get off shift."

Damon turned back to his brother. Stefan shook his head, his eyes still off in the distance. "Just can't help yourself, can you?"

Damon gave him his most charming grin and then sobered. "We need to talk."

"Nothing to talk about." Stefan still refused to look at him.

Damon gently kneaded his brother's stiff shoulders with his fingers. When Stefan finally relented and looked at him. Damon said "Please. Hear me out."

"Damon . . "

"Please. . . . Please."

Damon's repeated "Please" surprised Stefan into silence. His brother didn't plead. He looked into Damon's eyes and saw something that made him reconsider.

He shrugged, grimaced, and jerked his head in the direction of one of the cleaner tables. The brothers moved over and sat opposite each other.

"So how you doing?" Damon started. "You able to keep from ripping?" He asked diffidently.

"Yeah, Rebekah kept me under control in Europe and she called and instructed them over here on my care and feeding. Fin and Kol actually enjoy shepherding me. Kol thinks it's a great joke to announce 'Time to walk the puppy'." Stefan's mouth twisted.

Damon frowned. "Tough."

Stefan shrugged. "I get beat up more over here but Fin doesn't bother me as often as Klaus."

"How so?" Damon was curious.

But Stefan wouldn't talk. "Nothing in particular." Damon recognized that tight lipped, mulish look on his brother's face. He was not going to talk about it.

"How did things go with Rebekah?"

Stefan looked down at his clenched hands. "We got off to a rocky start but she's been good to me. Like I said she's kept me under control. I think I feel something for her but . . : " he looked at Damon's sympathetic face "I don't know what I feel. I can't keep it under control. You know how I cared what other people felt even when I was human."

Damon interrupted him with a snort. "Way too much!"

"I've gotten worse. Somehow out of that last ripper phase I lost the ability to control how much I feel. I can't fine tune it. I either feel so much I'm overwhelmed or I have to try to shut down completely and then I can't do that for long. I know Rebekah loves me and I know I feel something for her but I can't sort it out."

Stefan fell silent and Damon watched him for awhile.

"You see Katherine?"

Stefan gave a strangled laugh. "Oh yeah, see her, fight with her, have sex with her. She pushes me too hard. I accept the fact that she loves me but I need time . . time to figure out what I am, what I feel, what I want . . if I even do want anything."

He paused again. "Something in me is damaged Damon. I'm not sure what it is and when it happened but I know it's true. . I am so torn up inside. I hurt all the time. I always thought I could control myself; it was a source of pride for me but I have to face the fact that I can't. I'll always have to depend on someone else. I've lost my sense of who I am . . I have to figure out who me is. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel? I loathe what I am. I'm just hoping some time in the future; some of me will heal . . that I can reach some type of acceptance."

Damon gazed at him in pity. It hurt him that his little brother was in such pain.

He reached a hand across the table and placed it on his shoulder in mute sympathy.

Stefan shook himself and said. "Things okay with you?"

Damon shrugged. "They're okay. I pretty much keep to myself. Have you seen Blondie?"

"Yeah, she's been with me the whole time.

"Good." Damon reminisced. "She turned out okay. I'd like to see her again."

Stefan grimaced. "I don't think so. She's with Lee.

Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Lexi's Lee." Stefan elaborated.

Damon whistled. "Well, that's awkward."

"He's part of the Europe crowd . . . Caroline, Lee, and Tyler. Caroline, Lee, and me . . . . somehow we became family. I miss them a lot."

Damon felt a little stab of jealousy when Stefan called them family. Part of him protested _'I'm your family!'_

"You've got family here." He said.

"Do I?" Stefan asked tiredly. "I don't think family does what we did to each other."

"The past is the past. We were both so hurt, so broken from all we went through and then the conflict over Ele.."

"Don't!" Stefan spat. "Don't mention her name."

"Why not? We need to get past this. She loved you too."

"No, Damon. She loved you. She turned for you, didn't she? She never even pretended she would do that for me."

Stefan's face was turned down again so he didn't see the stricken look on Damon's face.

Damon didn't know what to say in the face of Stefan's obvious agitation, but he couldn't let it end here without some type of reconciliation. He finally decided they needed to totally change the atmosphere.

He gently punched his brother in the shoulder. "Let's go play. I could use a drink."

"Same old Damon. When in doubt drink." But Stefan smiled briefly as he said it. He let out a huge sigh. "I don't want to fight with you Damon. If that's why you're here, then please just go."

"It's not why I'm here." Damon assured him as he stood up. "I'm here to make peace and get my brother back."

Stefan looked up at him for a moment and then slowly got up. The two brothers left together, Damon's arm slung over Stefan's shoulder.

The bar was crowded, noisy, and lively, the way Damon liked it.

They both spotted the dart board at the same moment. "I'll get the beer; you set us up." Damon yelled at he headed to the bar.

Stefan grabbed the darts from the board and stepped back to the line on the wooden planked floors.

Damon came back from the bar with two overflowing mugs of dark beer to find him staring at the darts in his hand, seemingly lost in the moment.

Damon tapped him. "Earth to Stefan . . What's up bro?"

"I'm remembering the last dart game I played. The board was a werewolf's head. " He shook his head. "Not a good memory. I hate being back here. Everything here reminds me of things I want to forget." A shudder passed through his frame.

Damon watched and then said. "It's over Stefan . . It's all over." He reassured his brother, pressing his shoulder gently. "Now I'm gonna beat your ass at darts. Hope you're prepared to be humiliated."

Stefan smiled. "I think not. Brother. You're way too cocky."

Stefan soundly trounced him at darts but they were too well matched at pool. Whoever broke first usually cleaned the table.

From there they proceeded to drinking games, each one jubilant when the other one lost.

As the evening advanced the bar got more crowded and the music started blaring.

Damon said "It's time to dance."

Damon, as usual, ended up on the bar dancing. Stefan watched amused. The girl that hooked up with him said "Wow, your brother is a good dancer."

"Hmmm! He's not the only good dancer in the family."

As Damon turned from the girl he was currently dancing with to the one on the other side of him, he was so surprised he nearly fell off the bar.

Stefan was out there dancing and dancing really well. He and the girl he was dancing with were practically having sex on the floor. Stefan was usually so contained he couldn't loosen up enough to dance unless it was a dance that followed a pattern.

Damon gave a hoop and a holler and really let loose. He ended up leading some type of conga line dancing through the tables.

"I'm getting hungry." Stefan complained.

"No problem bro. What's it gonna be blonde, brunette, or whoa . . I spot redhead."

"Definitely redhead" Stefan urged. "I have all the blonde and brunette I want. But I need a quick pick-me-up while you arrange for dinner."

Damon cornered the redhead and compelled "Time to go." He put his arm around the girl's waist to direct her out and then searched for his brother.

He found Stefan grinding a girl against one of the wooden columns in the bar. He pulled him off her, covered her neck, and sent her home.

Stefan just grinned. "What's up bro?'

"Time for the main course." Damon jerked his head towards the redhead standing compliantly next to him.

"What's your name?" Stefan eyed her appreciatively.

"You don't need her name Stefan. It's not going on a wall. For tonight she's 'Miss Redhead'."

Stefan looked both disappointed and relieved. His eyes searched Damon's for confirmation.

"You can trust me little bro. I won't let this get out of hand."

They staggered out of the bar, arms linked, and walked a block before Stefan stopped abruptly. Damon stumbled uncertainly and mumbled "What?"

"Wrong way."

"Moron."

"Not my fault." Stefan slurred. "Drunk!"

The red head started to laugh hilariously and the brothers joined in. They linked arms again and turned a circle like a chorus line and headed in the opposite direction.

"Let's do the Wizard of Oz walk." Stefan suggested. The young redhead had no idea what they were talking about. Damon thought it was a brilliant idea and showed the girl. Soon the three of them pranced all the way to Stefan's apartment.

"Ssshh! He drunkenly cautioned them. "Don't want to wake the landlady. Oh wait," he remembered. "She's compelled."

Damon slapped him on the back. "That's my boy!"

Stefan led them to the bedroom. Damon nodded at the big double bed. "Where's the bathroom?"

Stefan pointed. Damon gently steered the redhead towards it.

Stefan stretched out on the bed, his face scrunched in puzzlement. "Whatcha gonna do?"

"You're such a novice. I need to prepare her."

As Damon washed her he talked.

"No matter what happens, you are not going to be hurt. Stay relaxed. You won't remember a thing when we are done. You will make it home. Enjoy this. You may never experience anything like this again because I am just awesome."

She nodded happily. "You know, you have beautiful eyes." She slurred. "Both of you have beautiful eyes."

Damon brought her out naked. Damon sat on a straight backed chair and gave Stefan a wicked smile.

Stefan quickly stood up and slipped off his shirt and dropped it on the floor. His jeans followed the shirt. He slipped one arm under her legs and the other around her torso and carried her to the bed.

He took his time making sure she was ready. As she moaned the veins around his eyes darkened and his fangs protruded. Damon had been watching and he quickly came over and flipped them over so Stefan was on the bottom. Damon joined in, one hand on Stefan's mouth. "When I say so." He ordered. They finished the night, both drinking from the girl; Damon always making sure Stefan didn't go overboard or rip her body.

They both woke early. The girl sprawled between them was alive but unconscious. Her human body, covered in bite marks, would need time to recover.

Damon stretched leisurely. "That was awesome." Stefan gave a satisfied sigh.

"We actually got along for, what twenty four hours, without fighting." Damon said to the ceiling.

"True." Stefan agreed.

"I like it." Damon paused and searched for words. "You apologized to me for turning me. I think I owe you an apology for stealing your girlfriend."

"Don't go there." was the flat reply.

"Why not?" Damon pushed. "I want it right between us."

"I've put that out of my mind. It's over and done with. We ruined each other's lives so we're even now."

He continued, his voice ragged with emotion. "It still tears me up inside that she lied to me. She was everything Damon. She kept me sane when I only wanted to die. She told me she wouldn't love a ghost so I came back for her. I can't even begin to explain the agony. What I did . . the pain." Stefan couldn't seem to get his words straight. "And then she turned. I thought more than anything she wanted to be human. Why didn't she just tell me?" He finished sadly.

Damon 's face fell. He sighed and pushed himself out of bed. "I gotta get back."

"Better take her with you." Stefan's smile was rueful. "I'm gonna want breakfast and the blood bag in the frig doesn't look appetizing next to her."

Damon chuckled and woke the girl and helped her dress.

AS he got ready to leave, he propped her up against the door. He put his hand out for Stefan to shake and then seemed to think better of it and pulled him into a bear hug.

"You got eight more years here. I need to know we're okay. I need to know you'll see me."

Stefan hugged him back and they clasped hands, arms bent at the elbow.

"Yeah, we're okay. I guess we'll always be family. Lousy, dysfunctional family, but still family."

"Always." Damon agreed. He left, solicitously helping the bemused red head. He was content knowing he had his brother back.

He hadn't gotten far when Stefan spoke slowly and haltingly. Damon didn't turn around.

"There's this part of me . . my heart . . my soul .. . I don't really know what, that was shredded. The cuts . . wounds . . pull at me . . restrict me . . every time that part of me tries to move I feel it crack and bleed. Being with you today has . . . well, they don't feel as raw if that makes any sense?"

Damon replied sadly. "Yeah bro, it makes sense. You healed something in me too. Let's not cut each other up anymore. Promise?"

"Promise."

Damon left to return to Elena.


	28. Year 14

They sat on the bench in the park, enjoying the beautiful day. Elena's attention was drawn to a young boy, maybe ten or eleven years old. She wasn't able to judge children's ages very well anymore. They just looked young and not so young.

The boy was playing a good distance off with a sailboat on the little lake. Two older kids came up behind him and started hazing him. A human wouldn't have been able to see or hear what was going on but Elena had no problem.

"Give us the boat." One of the kids said.

The boy refused and they tried to take it from him. He fought valiantly but couldn't win against the two of them. Suddenly another boy ran over and tackled the biggest bully. The boy with the boat was able to beat off the other attacker. The two bullies ran away and the newcomer said "You okay Billy?" wiping blood from the kid's nose with his jacket sleeve.

"Yeah." Billy replied. "I tried to fight the way you taught me but I couldn't beat two of them."

"You did good." The larger kid said.

"Thanks for helping."

"Hey, we're brothers. No one is gonna beat you up when I'm around."

The brothers smiled at each other and walked off together.

Elena was touched by the exchange. Damon, noticing the focus of Elena's attention had watched and listened also. Damon and Elena smiled at each other and by mutual consent got up and resumed walking through the park, arms linked.

"It's beautiful today, isn't it?" Damon commented. When Elena didn't respond he looked sideways at her.

She appeared deep in thought.

He walked quietly for awhile letting her have her space.

He was surprised when she stopped suddenly and released his arm. She faced him and said. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Damon asked, completely lost.

"For separating you from your brother. Watching those two boys together reminded me how much you've lost."

Damon's face went completely still and then a fleeting emotion Elena couldn't name crossed his face so quickly she wasn't actually sure she saw it.

He quickly recovered and assured her. "No need. I'm okay with how things are and besides it wasn't your fault."

Elena studied him and he seemed uncomfortable. He took her arm again and tried to walk forward. "It's beautiful, let's walk the rest of the park."

Something wasn't right. She let him urge him forward a couple of steps and then it suddenly hit her.

"You haven't lost Stefan. You still see him." Her voice was absolutely certain.

Damon shamefacedly admitted. "Yeah, I see Stefan. I've always been able to find him. I confronted him and we worked it out. We keep in touch."

"How long has this been going on?"

"I found him about a year after he came back to Elijah."

"Why didn't you tell me? How could you keep this from me. You shouldn't have any problem letting me see him. You know how bad I feel about how everything ended. I need to see him and set things straight." Elena protested.

Damon hesitated and then said "It's not me. I wouldn't stop you. It's him – he doesn't want to see you."

"So he sees you but he won't see me. I'm the bad guy in this story." She couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"It's complicated Elena. He doesn't want to hurt me." Damon said. "He can't bear the thought of another conflict between us like the Katherine situation. And to tell the truth, I can't either."

Damon paused and then further explained.

"He's bound to the Originals. It's part of the deal and you and I live free because of it. And you are not welcome around them. So yeah, he and I made our peace. We're brothers after all."

"He made the bargain for us? Why did you never tell me this?" Elena was incensed. "And they broke it. Fin tried to kill me. We don't owe the Originals anything."

"Leave it Elena." Damon's voice was cold. "Stefan doesn't want you around him. Accept it."

Elena's face was troubled. Something didn't ring true here. She would take her time, but she would find out what was wrong.


	29. Year 15

Damon approached the entrance of the nightclub Tao. He paid no attention to the human attendants but quickly spotted two sets of eyes that marked him, one set on either side, just inside the entrance way.

"Upstairs Vampire."

They were clearly expecting him. One he recognized as a hybrid, the other was unknown to him, so he assumed it was a vampire in the host Original's entourage.

Stefan had invited him to come for a rare occurrence. All the Originals would be here tonight. It was Rebekah's birthday and she wanted to celebrate it in Vegas. Her birthday request was to have the whole family present and Klaus was duly invited to come.

It was late and the place was packed. It was almost impossible to move through the noisy, dancing, chattering crowd.

Damon approached the half booth where the Originals lounged. Elijah held the position of honor in the center, as was fitting, since it was his territory. Finn and Kol lounged to one side. Rebekah sat on Elijah's immediate right with Klaus next to her, and Katherine on his left.

Elijah said. "Sneaking out, Damon? I don't see the lovely E . . "

Damon made a low warning gesture with his hands and frantically jerked his eyebrows back towards his brother.

Elijah smirked but obligingly finished with. "So nice to see you again."

Damon half turned his body, then turned back, and repeated the cycle.

Anyone watching his abrupt body motion could tell he was torn by conflicting emotions.

He finally faced Elijah and grated out a terse. "Thank you."

Rebekah and Katherine giggled and Klaus, clearly amused, chuckled, his wide smile showing his dimples.

Kol rolled his eyes and muttered a disgusted "Young vampires."

Finn snorted his amusement and turned his attention back to the busty young thing held in the circle of his arm.

Elijah merely deadpanned. "Gracious as always Damon."

Stefan, clearly drunk, slapped his brother on the back. "There are many women here pining to dance. Let's not disappoint them."

"We owe it to the Salvatore honor to oblige them." Damon agreed.

Rebekah and Katherine both frowned at Stefan. Clearly neither woman approved of his behavior tonight but Damon had no problem with it. They were soon off in the crowd, picking out the best dancers and joining them, regardless if they had partners or not.

A little later Finn pointed out to Kol that Damon was dancing with three women and managing to alternately grind against them all. "He's showing us up brother!"

"Oh, we can't allow that." The mischievous Kol returned.

"Look! Even Broody is out there." Finn pointed at Stefan, slow dancing sandwiched between two women. One had her butt pressed into his groin while the other humped him from behind. The fact that everyone else was gyrating wildly to the upbeat raucous music didn't appear to concern any of the trio.

"No, you look." Kol grinned and turned Finn's head towards Katherine's totally sour face. "You could use that puss instead of lemons."

The brothers roared with laughter at Katherine's discomfort. The look she turned on them would have killed a mere human.

Klaus turned to Elijah. "Can't let them have all the fun." He walked over to a group of single women. "Ladies, I am here. The answer to your dreams."

Rebekah rolled her eyes and ordered another specialty drink. She was determined to try every single one the place offered. Champagne and liquor flowed and hors d'oeuvres were constantly offered to the very special party.

After the birthday song had been sung and the cake cut, the party continued into the wee hours.

Stefan came up behind his brother during the evening and wrapped his left arm around his neck and placed his lips close to Damon's ear. A look of unholy glee registered on Damon face as Stefan whispered in his ear.

Not leaving the circle of Stefan's arm, Damon turned to face his brother. Their right handed high fives were perfectly timed. Damon solemnly stated. "You are a credit to the name of Salvatore." He then mock sobbed. "I'm so proud of you."

The DJ made an announcement shortly thereafter. "I am going to make a special dedication this evening. I had to dig the song out of our archives. It's an oldie." A lot of the crowd groaned at this. "But I feel that I have to do it."

"This song is dedicated to Miss Katherine, from Stefan, Damon, Elijah, Finn, Klaus, Kol, Mason, and the hundreds of other men she has betrayed."

All heads at the Original's table snapped to attention when they heard the announcement.

"The song is Grenade, by Bruno Mars."

Various emotions flitted across Katherine's face as the song began but she decided to appear amused.

A small crowd of staff members gathered close and Stefan and Damon appeared to be waiting for something. Suddenly they jumped on to a nearby table, much to the surprise of the people sitting around it, and began to sing along with the Staff members. Everyone pointed at Katherine as they sang.

"Black, black, black and blue, beat me til I'm numb, tell the Devil I said Hi when you get back to where you belong. Bad Woman! Bad Woman! That's just what you are."

This was too much, even for the staid Elijah, and he burst out laughing while Klaus actually rolled off the couch, caught in the throes of helpless laughter. Katherine was nonplussed while Rebekah almost choked. Finn raised his glass in a salute and Kol was slapping his knee.

There were cries for the song to be replayed and this time the Originals and most of the crowd in the vicinity, stood up and sang along, pointing at Katherine. By now, she was definitely pissed.

Klaus came over and slapped Stefan on the back. "How you can be so gloom and doom and be such a source of amusement at the same time is beyond me. But you are quite special, Stefan." He then gave him a serious look and moved his arm to his shoulder. "I look forward to you coming back to our little family."

Stefan just backed off without replying.

The merriment continued and sometime during the night Rebekah slid from her seat and compelled a good looking man to dance with her. Finn grabbed Katherine for a dance and Kol was off socializing. Klaus and Elijah were deep in conversation. Rebekah took advantage of the moment and moved quickly through the crowds until she found Stefan talking with Damon. She told her dance partner to stay out of sight and walked up to the brothers.

Damon raised an eyebrow at her and smirked, putting an arm over his brother's shoulder. "Are you here for my baby bro? You'll owe me for keeping quiet."

Rebekah nodded and pulled Stefan away from him. As they walked away she whispered over her shoulder. "You get a free pass from me on a heart snatch."

Damon chuckled and moved off to follow a good looking newcomer.

She pushed Stefan back up against a secluded column and placed an arm on each side of his body pinning him.

She whispered. "You're very drunk."

"Spectacularly so." He admitted.

Rebekah sighed. "Do you miss me at all?"

Stefan gave a sad little laugh. "You know, I think I do."

She didn't reply, just searched his eyes.

"I resented being a pawn, resented not having any control. But that's not your fault. You did try to keep me on the straight and narrow."

"You know I never got to know you in the twenties. I was so out of it in my ripper phase. But I did get to know you in Europe and I've finally decided I like you."

"That's a start." Rebekah said "Let's share a person like we used to."

Rebekah called a woman over and they each bit one side of her neck. Stefan's hand wandered over to Rebekah's body and caressed her. He soon lifted his mouth to see her staring at him. They slowly reached in for each other and kissed deeply.

They broke apart and Rebekah ran her hand lovingly over his face. "I feel the truth in your kiss."

Klaus was suddenly there. "Ah sweetheart," He cautioned her. "Please don't cause a scene."

Her sweet "Whatever you say Nik." and that fact that she immediately stepped away from Stefan shocked him. He looked at her for an explanation. "I found out what I needed to know. It's in his kiss."

She sashayed back to the booth where the rest of the family was.

Klaus grinned and said to Stefan. "Like I said, can't wait til we get you back." He sobered up and moved close to Stefan, his lips brushing his ear. "Thank you for your discretion. I had hoped my brothers would be more open minded but it appears Rebekah and I must remain discrete if we are to avoid the righteous wrath of my brothers. I can't live without her so I'll have to be satisfied with these types of gatherings."


	30. Year 18

"I want my doctorate framed Damon."

Damon came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck. "I am very proud of you Dr. Gilbert. We'll have it framed with gold leaf."

She gazed at in satisfaction, running her fingers lightly over the certificate. "We need to celebrate."

"Oh yeah, that's my girl."

Damon was happiest when they hit a lively night spot with music and dancing.

Elena insisted on going to his current favorite. As soon as they entered she sauntered over to the bar, leaning on it, crooking her finger to summon the bartender.

When he saw the beautiful girl at the end of the bar he put a little extra hustle in his step.

"What can I do for you, beautiful?"

Elena opened her eyes wide. "Bring a bottle of Tequila and a shot glass . ."

Damon interrupted. "Make that two shot glasses."

Elena smiled and continued. "two shot glasses and it's on the house."

"Right away!"

Elena poured two shots when the bartender returned and without waiting for Damon held her glass up. "I did it Jenna. I told you I would and I did." She gulped the shot down and poured another.

Damon looked at her for a moment and then lifted his glass. "Jenna."

They stayed at the bar socializing with other patrons, dancing, and drinking. At one point Elena urged Damon to get up and dance on the bar while she and another girl she had started talking to cheered him on.

The other girl drunkenly slurred. "That's quite a looker you got there honey. Better hold on tight to him."

Elena smiled, still watching Damon prance and wiggle. "Not a problem. I'll simply kill anyone that tries to take him from me."

The girl laughed uproariously and said. "That's the spirit." However, her laughter soon died out as she caught something in Elena's expression; something that frightened her. She eventually excused herself to go to the ladies room and when she came out she quietly left the bar.

Elena joined Damon, as he jumped off the bar, finishing the rest of the dance with him.

When they were relaxing between a set she said. "You never asked me what I did my doctorate work on."

Damon said. "Sorry, I am . . "

Elena stopped him. "I'm not complaining. I never offered to tell you, but I want you to know."

Damon smiled at her. "I am all vampire ears."

"It was on the psychology of love."

"I could have been your thesis then. You should have come to me." he said complacently. "I am the doctor of love."

Elena astonished him by saying. "You were, well that is, the Salvatore brothers were."

He lifted an eyebrow. "We were?"

"It was on the different types of love and how it affected the lover's ability to let the loved one make their own choices." She watched him closely as she talked.

"Now with Stefan, the important thing for him was to let me make my own choices. My choices hurt him but that was what he did; allowed me to choose and then suffer for my choices when they were wrong."

Damon was silent, watching her closely.

"Now you . . you made my choices for me, so you wouldn't be hurt by the foolish things I did." She swirled her glass and looked at him, head tilted, a strange smile on her face.

"I always thought you were the tough one and Stefan the vulnerable one. But you're just as vulnerable in your own way. You're the one who couldn't take the pain and keep his humanity. It took me 14 years of school but I finally understand you two."

Damon sat very still, shocked into silence by her words.

"Stefan lives to hurt, to be the conscience of his friends and family, and you live to avoid hurt. Both of you, so crippled. It was totally cruel of Katherine to turn you and leave you on your own. She really shouldn't get away with it."

She gently shook her head as she chided him.

"You Damon, are the kind of person who's good in wartime or a crisis. You thrive on the excitement but you're at loose ends during normal times. You would have been a great fighter pilot or a marine but you don't know how to handle peace."

"I can see how you would have been as a human. You would have chafed under the restrictions of running the estate. Stefan would have been the one to handle the day to day routines. He would have checked the fields, decided what crops to plant, what buildings to repair. He would have been a good manager, a dutiful husband, and a great father."

"You, on the other hand, would have spent your time wenching, drinking, and causing trouble."

Damon eyed her thoughtfully. "What's the point?"

"The point is you are two halves, incomplete without each other. Katherine was right to want you both. You should have been packaged as a set."

"You're both only strong together. You know, I read Stefan's diaries from 1864 before he burned them. Read how his father wanted him to take over the estate when you wouldn't. You two would have been fine if you were left human. You would have stopped in from time to time, been available when he needed help. Always there if there was a crisis, getting him back on an even keel, and then once things settled down, off to play and rabble rouse. You would have made a great team."

She raised her glass to him. "You were still a great team even when as vampires you hated each other and fought. No one hurt a Salvatore brother but a Salvatore. As soon as someone else tried, you joined together and killed them. To The Salvatore Brothers!"

He didn't know what to say so he raised his glass and drank. Something about her was changing, albeit slowly, and it left him uneasy.


	31. Year 52 Day 1

People turned to stare at the beautiful blonde, blue eyed girl, hands clasped together, bouncing up and down in place in the square. They couldn't help but smile and turned to see what she was looking at that gave her such joy.

A lovely brown haired, brown-eyed girl was running towards her. They met, hugged warmly, and burst out talking at the same time.

"Elena!" "Caroline!" "I missed you!" "So good to see you!" "I can't believe it's been so long!"

They stepped back, clasping each others' hands, and did a little circle dance and then kissed cheeks. When the initial excitement died down they linked arms and walked to a bench in the park and sat down turning slightly to face each other.

They beamed at each other before they spoke together. "What's goi. ." They laughed and Caroline said "I can't believe it's taken so long for us to see each other. Your phone number was changed and Stefan won't talk about you. Lee won't let me contact Damon . . you know about Lee right?"

"Yeah, I heard from Damon that Stefan introduced you and Lee. I'm glad." She said simply. "I always felt so bad for him and Lexi. Damon changed my phone . . said it was safer not to have contact with anyone. He actually doesn't know I'm meeting you. I didn't want to worry him, especially when you said it was safe."

Caroline looked puzzled for a moment and then smiled. "Hey, what's been going on back in the States? How's Bonnie, Jeremy, and the kids doing?"

Elena immediately smiled lovingly. "They're great and the so called 'kids' have kids!"

"Oh Lord!" Caroline exclaimed. "You just don't realize how time passes."

They exchanged gossip for another hour – the grand nieces and nephews in Mystic Falls. The up and coming witches; new werewolves; the latest births and deaths.

When they had discussed all the doings of their birthplace Elena asked. "So how's things with the Klaus gang."

Caroline's face lost some of its animation and she took her time answering. "It's good. For a vampire that has to live in close proximity to the Originals, it's good. Lee is my soul mate" she chuckled. "that is if vampires have souls and Stefan is my family." She looked challengingly at Elena. "He's my big brother, my best friend. Life is best when he's with us. Tyler and I . . ."

"Whoa." Elena interrupted. "You see Tyler?"

"Yeah, I felt sorry for him when Stefan left the first time." Caroline admitted. "We've talked it out over the years. We've both made mistakes and neither one of us had much control over our situations, so yeah . . . we've made peace."

"But like I was saying, we've made a family and though it's not all roses we've adjusted." She gave a little shrug. "God knows, we've adjusted."

Elena studied her friend, a concerned expression on her face.

"How's Klaus?" she probed.

Caroline made a little face that Elena couldn't immediately interpret.

"Klaus, . ah yes . . Klaus." Caroline ran the tip of her little finger along the park bench. "Well, might as well get it out in the open. We're lovers.'

Elena's jaw dropped. "How did I not hear this? Did he force you?" She was prepared to be outraged for her childhood friend.

"Noooo . . "

"You wanted him? Klaus? KLAUS?" Elena couldn't keep her disgust out of her expression or her voice.

Caroline put her hands on her hips and fumed. "Stop judging! Damon is no prize either in my book."

"How can you compare Damon to Klaus?" Elena rebutted.

"Ah, I believe the term 'crazy' has been applied to both of them."

Elena didn't have an immediate comeback to that. Caroline continued. "Listen to me. He courted me . . flowers, jewelry, candy, liquor . . lots and lots of liquor." Caroline smirked. "And he never threatened Lee. He could have used him as leverage, but he never did. And I would have caved in, if he did. Look what Stefan did for everyone. Besides he's a very cultured, interesting man when he's not killing everyone. He's taught me a lot . . opened the world to me really. There's so much I never knew, never experienced . . the ballet, the art museums of the world."

She looked at Elena imploringly. "We're all under his protection. None of the older vampires mess with any of us. It's a harsh world out there for lone vampires."

"And I get to arrange all his parties." Caroline said this triumphantly as if daring Elena to debate the value of this.

For the life of her Elena couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Ah, Caroline, only you would screw a psychopath so you can throw parties."

"But I get to go to them too, as hostess, and I'm introduced to all the most fascinating people in Europe." Caroline realizing how silly that sounded started giggling. "What can I say? You know how I am."

Elena shook her head. "I love you as you are Caro and as long as you're happy, I'm happy for you."

Caroline shrugged. "It's not a life I would have chosen but like I told my mom once . . if life hands you lemons you make lemonade. I wouldn't have chosen Klaus cause you never know what he's going to do .. he can laugh with someone and the next minute tear out their heart." Caroline couldn't suppress a snicker as she reminisced. "Stefan got a severe beating cause he introduced Klaus to someone as 'a gentleman and true psychotic.' I thought Rebekah would pee her pants, but he paid for it."

Elena hesitated and then asked. "How's Stefan? "How is that ten year thing going?" Elena was curious.

Caroline protested weakly "You really don't want to know."

"Spill your guts Caroline. You know you're dying too."

Once she was given permission, she let the words flow. "He's actually doing well. He was so messed up in the beginning but every cycle he's a little better. I never knew he had such a sense of humor. He was serious so often when I first met him, but he is getting to be quite the prankster. He and Klaus seem to be adjusting to each other, though there is something funny . . some kind of undertone that he won't talk about." Caroline paused, frowning but quickly moved on. "He misses us when he's in the States but he and Elijah have a lot in common – ancient languages, opera, literature, ballet, studying." Caroline shrugged and rolled her eyes. "They're never at a loss for conversation. I've joined them on a couple of digs in Egypt, with Klaus's permission, of course . . yeah they go there during the short season." At Elena's surprised expression she said. "Yes, they all go . the brothers and Katherine." Caroline's mouth twisted in sympathy. "Yeah, she never leaves Stefan's side or perhaps I should say his bed when it's their turn with him."

Elena looked off into the distance and asked. "So, how's he getting along with the two women."

She didn't need to say their names. Caroline knew who she meant. She grimaced and said hesitantly. "I wouldn't hurt you for the world . . "

"Tell me the truth."

"He's accepted the fact that they both really love him and he's starting to return their affection. I'm sorry Elena, but it's good for him. You betraying him ripped him to shreds and the fact that he can feel again . . feel something good and wholesome is wonderful."

Elena's mouth twisted. "Yeah, I know . . he can love two women, but I can't love two men."

"I think he could have gotten over that." Caroline spoke softly. "It was you changing to a vampire for Damon that did it."

"What? Me changing for Damon? You don't know what you're talking about! Finn threatened to kill me. Damon changed me to save my life!" Elena was vehement.

Caroline looked at Elena so strangely that she became apprehensive. "What? Caroline, What?"

"Nothing." Caroline quickly answered. "Sorry, I didn't realize that's what happened."

She quickly changed the subject and started telling amusing stories about some of the adventures she had been in and her most magnificent parties.

When they parted ways Caroline begged her to meet her the next day. Elena promised she would before leaving and they kissed goodbye.

Caroline sat for a long time thinking and then, seeming to come to a decision, pulled out her cell phone.

"Rebekah . . . I need to ask you something."


	32. Year 52 Day 2

Elena looked up from the table and froze when she was confronted by Caroline and Rebekah. She looked uncertainly at Caroline.

"I wouldn't betray you," Caroline tried to reassure her. "but you need to talk to Rebekah."

She squeezed Elena's shoulder and left.

Rebekah, looking as well groomed and beautiful as Elena remembered, casually pulled out the chair opposite her and waved over the waitress. "Cappuccino". She sat solemnly until the waitress brought her cup. She swung her hair back and took a sip.

Elena sat quietly waiting for her to say her piece.

"You hurt me terribly back in Mystic Falls. You cut my heart in two and I'm not talking about the dagger you stuck in my back. I hated you with my whole being. I wanted you to suffer for what you told me; burn in hell. But, in hindsight, I needed to know that my brother lied. I picked up the pieces and got over it and found out I still loved him anyway." She paused and took another sip of her drink.

She gave a sad smile. "Now I'm in your position and I don't feel like I thought I would feel. I don't feel powerful or vengeful. I actually feel kind of sick."

Her words filled Elena with dread. She had known ever since she saw that expression on Caroline's face that something was wrong.

"Neither Finn or Kol threatened to kill you . . neither demanded that you turn, Elena."

"No . .no . . no . . they did . . Damon told me . . Damon wouldn't lie . ."

It was the look of pity on Rebekah's face that finally stopped her protests.

"You were untouchable Elena. That was the treaty. Klaus could not use your blood to make more hybrids. If he fulfilled the terms of the treaty then he would be allowed to sacrifice the next doppelganger, revive her, and use her blood. He was okay with that."

Elena just stared at her with huge eyes.

"Stefan gave himself over to our family in return for your freedom. Katerina and I both wanted him. Those were his terms. You must be allowed to live your life out as a human, free from my family's interference. Klaus had no problem with it . . what's five hundred years to him? He already had plenty of hybrids, the promise of a doppelganger, and my gratitude. Elijah . . well Elijah would have protected you regardless." She smiled. "Elijah has a very high regard for you. Kol . . didn't really know you and didn't care if you lived or died. Finn? Finn was, is, in lust for Katerina and he pushed for what she wanted. What she wanted was Stefan."

Elena shook her head in shock. "But why? . . how? . . I don't understand."

Rebekah swirled her cup and looked at the dregs in the bottom. "Caroline and I got Stefan really drunk, oh, maybe around the third time he was with us, and got him to talk. He told us in detail how he walked in on you and Damon. Did you know it was Katerina that urged him to go home and see you . . make things right? Told him how much better he would feel if he talked to you. I have to ask you? Were you sleeping with Damon before that night?"

Elena looked at her and shook her head. "No, he wanted me. I knew that but that night was the first time. He was so desperate, suicidal. I had never seen him like that. He was wild."

"Hmmm . . " Rebekah tapped her long red fingernails on the table. "That doesn't make sense. The fight was over. He knew that. Knew Stefan was coming home that night." At Elena's raised eyebrows, Rebekah reiterated. "He knew. I know he had spoken with Katerina on the phone. Why this sudden downward spiral?" Elena had no response.

Rebekah frowned. "I assume he turned you?" Elena nodded consent.

"Did anything happen between you? Did you fight?"

"No." Elena said. "We were friends. Matt and I had talked about . . . " Elena's voice died.

Elena was deeply troubled now. "It doesn't make sense. How would he ever think he could keep something like that a secret?"

Rebekah's exquisitely arched eyebrows were in danger of hitting her hairline. "We are talking about a Salvatore here; actually the crazy Salvatore. I don't know him like Stefan but when did he ever think a plan through? We're talking about an action man, not a thinking man."

Elena mulled it over in her mind, all the little pieces she had picked up over the years clicking into place.

They sat in silence now, Elena's eyes wide, her face frozen.

Rebekah stood up to leave but stopped when she had taken a few steps. "It doesn't help when your world's been shattered, believe me I know, but I am sorry."

The waitress came over to remove the coffee cups. "Are you done?"

The beautiful brunette just sat there, eyes wide. She asked again but the girl didn't respond. She left the cups and went to another table to clean, but she kept looking anxiously at the girl, just sitting there with a stunned, anguished look on her face.


	33. Year 52 Day 5

"I'm back!" Damon swaggered in, good humor exuding from him. He had spent four days with his brother during which time he had engaged in a verbal tussle with Kol, trouncing him soundly to the great amusement of the other Original brothers; traded sexual innuendos, a few stolen kisses and a brief liaison with Katherine; got loud and boisterous with Stefan; with the aid of his brother soundly beaten a trio of several hundred year old vampires; and in general, had a rollicking good time.

He was returning to the woman he loved and the world was a wonderful place.

He slung his leather jacket over a conveniently placed sofa and reached for the decanter and one of the glasses on a sideboard table. "You here?" he queried when there was no reply.

He had just poured a drink and was bringing it to his lips when Elena walked in. He quickly paused and asked "Want one?"

"Yes, a very big one." Her voice was so cold that it made him pause and stare at her for a moment. Her eyes, just staring at him, made him very nervous.

He busied himself putting his drink down and pouring one for her. He handed it to her, at the same time asking. "Everything ok?"

"Hmmm." Was her reply and she gulped down the liquor.

"Do anything special while I was gone?" he probed, trying to determine what was wrong.

Elena looked at him, a small hard smile on her face, but did not reply until she sauntered over to the sofa, leaned back against the pillows, and crossed her legs.

"Actually, I did do something special. I met Caroline and talked over old times. So much to discuss."

Her eyes never left him as she talked and she continued to watch him as she took another swig.

She observed his face go very still and could see him visibly, convulsively swallow.

"Oh." He said tonelessly.

"Oh." She mimicked. "Is that all you have to say . . Oh."

Damon drained his glass and quickly poured another. "I don't know what you mean."

"Don't you?" Elena cocked her head. "My, my, my. The amazing stories I heard, because you know who else I ran into? Rebekah! And what she had to say was fascinating."

Damon hung his head for a moment and then gathered himself up and faced her.

"So?"

"So?" Elena mimicked him again.

"Please don't. Just get out whatever you have to say or do. Don't torture me." He was stalwart in the face of what he knew would eventually get out.

Elena slowly got up from the sofa and deliberately walked towards him until she was inches from him. "Don't torture you? Really? That's some big balls even for you Mr. Salvatore."

She had her heels on so their eyes were nearly level. He put his head up. "Are you going to leave me? I'd rather you just kill me."

She said. "I've done nothing but think about those subjects for the last two days." She cocked her head. "I'm not going to do either." She ran a finger down his cheek and under his chin. "No, my so beautiful, blue eyed Damon . . funny thing is, I still love you . . . still want you."

She held his chin for a moment, digging her nail in, until she drew blood. "But, remember this . . YOU OWE ME . . and when the time comes for me to collect, you WILL give me what I want."

She released him and stepped back. "Hey, pour me another glass and then tell me what you and Stefan did."

He was so shaken his hands trembled and he spilled more of the liquor on the table then he got in her glass. She never said a word about it, just smiled and took the glass, going back to the sofa and patting the cushion next to her.

He drained the liquor he had already poured himself, dribbling some of it on his shirt. He quickly poured another glass and uncertainly walked towards her. The smile never leaving her face, she asked. "Did you see Elijah?"


	34. Year 59 Week 3

Elena quietly slipped into the third floor room at Mystic Falls Hospital. Bonnie's eldest daughter, Elena, was fast asleep in a chair in the corner, blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Elena smiled fondly at her. Trust her namesake to be here for her mother. Elena was careful not to wake her.

Bonnie's eyes fluttered open. "I knew you would come." she hoarsely whispered, lips and throat dry.

Elena kissed Bonnie on the forehead and then tenderly swabbed her dry, cracked lips with one of the glycerin sticks from the nearby bed stand. She sat on the edge of the bed and gently took one of Bonnie's withered hands, now only skin and bones, in hers.

As Elena's eyes filled with tears Bonnie said "There's no need Elena. I'm ready. I'll be joining Jeremy and Grams, my momma and Dad. I'm tired of this life. I love my kids and grandkids but it's not the same without him."

Jeremy had died five years before in a car crash and Elena knew Bonnie missed him dreadfully. She had come and stayed for two years, masquerading as an au pair girl, until Bonnie got back on her feet.

Elena tried to put off the inevitable. "I can help you. Give you some blood." she offered.

"What for?" Bonnie smiled. Her face was aged and wrinkled but her beautiful brown eyes were the same and they tore at Elena's heart. "I told you Laney, I'm ready . . more than ready. I've lived a good long life; done everything I wanted. Raised a beautiful family. I'm ready to move on . . see what comes next."

She shifted uncomfortably, obviously in pain.

"Favor?" she gasped.

"Anything." Elena whispered.

"Keep an eye on my family. Bad times are coming. Not this generation, maybe not next, but they're coming." She paused to ride out the wave of pain. "Keep the line going. Don't let the Bennett Gilberts die out."

"I promise." Elena swore. "I will watch over them and protect them always."

Bonnie seemed relieved. Elena wiped the sweat off her brow with a nearby cloth.

"I've been hanging on until you came. Didn't want to go until I knew you would watch."

"I would have, even if you didn't ask me." Elena said. "They're my family too."

"I know, but it eases my mind to hear it. I won't mind so much leaving them this way."

"Bonnie!" Elena sobbed quietly.

"Gonna tell you something and then I want you to go. You don't need to watch me die. You're going to have to watch too many deaths as it is." Bonnie gathered herself together and spoke quickly. "Don't fret about Stefan. I know you feel bad but there's another doppelganger coming and this one may be for him. He'll have another chance at love. Now go."

Elena said "Love you." through her tears.

"Loved you always, my sister." She coughed painfully and then added. "Next time you see Caroline tell her I love her and that ring I gave her wasn't that bad."

Bonnie closed her eyes again, at peace. Elena kissed her one last time and gently squeezed her hand. Bonnie weakly returned the pressure but didn't reopen her eyes.

Elena knew it wouldn't be long. She quietly left, her heart aching. They were all gone now. Matt had died of cancer eight years ago. She had been there to say goodbye. She could only attend Jeremy's funeral and mourn with his widow and children. She was glad that at least she could be here for Bonnie and ease her fears for her children.

xxxxxx

She hid behind a tree at the Mystic Falls cemetery. Her nieces and nephews knew she was there grieving for their mother. Elena felt her oldest niece send out her power to gently brush her cheek. This comforting gesture brought a small smile to Elena's sad face. She was dry eyed however; all her tears had already been shed.

She was so lost in her own thoughts the words the minister spoke barely registered in her mind.

Elena remembered reading something in a book to the effect that you were really only old when the last person who knew you when you were young was gone. Bonnie had been the last of her human family and friends; those that knew her when she was human. Along with Bonnie's passing she felt the last traces of her humanity slipping away. How can you hold to your humanity when there were no humans left who remembered you as human?

She thought about all she had lost and the many long years left to be filled.

She let her mind wander back to when they were all young and innocent and a handsome stranger walked into Mystic Falls High School. For a short wonderful time he had been hers and she had been his and then the shadow of a woman called Katherine had darkened their lives. First, because her presence drew his brother back like a moth to flame and then, because of the arrival of the woman herself. She had been the harbinger and personification of all that had gone wrong in her life.

So many losses . . .

School friends – dead before their time

Her birth mother – burning to death before her eyes

Her birth father – sacrificing his life so she could live

Her great friend and mentor Alaric –dying to save her brother

Her childhood friend Tyler – a werewolf

Her childhood friend Caroline – turned into a vampire

Her Aunt Jenna – stabbed, tortured with jealousy, and finally sacrificing her life in a doomed effort to save her

The children she had longed to give birth to – never conceived

The painful destruction of a man who had only wanted to love her

Katherine had lost her family but it had happened because she only cared about saving herself. She had at least given birth before she changed; had known she had a child somewhere. She had given up on her search for revenge in exchange for her life and at least part of the time had the man who would have been Elena's. Elena had tried to save those she loved and lost almost everything.

She had been too upset to pay much attention to what Bonnie said concerning the doppelganger but she remembered it now. So, there would be another doppelganger and this one might be the one for Stefan? Would she also attract Damon? Would history repeat itself?

When she was turned her urge to protect her loved ones had been enhanced, but she kept it under tight control, suppressing the urge to rip out the throat of anyone who in any way threatened her extended family. She felt something flaring inside her now, growing strong and dark and possessive. She had no will or reason to deny it. The Bennett Gilberts would always be under her protection but that wasn't enough. It reached out to claim ownership of the Salvatore Brothers. She was the Petrova they belonged to.

As she heard the minister pronounce those famous words. "Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust." she thought how much better her and her loved ones lives would be if Katherine and the next doppelganger were just that . . ashes and dust.


	35. Year 75

She felt his presence behind her and turned holding out her hands. He warmly clasped them.

"Well, hello Elena."

"Elijah. Thank you for meeting me." She was surprised at how pleasant it was to see him. She had forgotten how much she liked this handsome, self possessed man.

"Don't thank me. It's a pleasure to see you."

They searched each other's faces. "No matter what the current style, your hair is always so gorgeous." She confessed.

He chuckled quietly but continued to search her face.

"Life has not been kind to you." He voice held a tinge of sadness.

Her eyebrow rose and her lips pursed. "No, it hasn't but I didn't realize it was written on my face."

"Not your face. That's as beautiful as ever. It's your eyes. They're harder now . . wiser . . more guarded." He cocked his head to one side, still considering. "At one time, even when you were fighting for your life, your eyes were still a window to your beautiful soul."

"Do doppelgangers ever stop fighting for their life?" she sparred back.

Now it was his turn to grin ruefully. "No, I guess they never do."

He linked his arm through hers and they started walking. She allowed her body to lean every so lightly against him. He didn't move away from the pressure but he didn't press back. He pointed to the left. "The tide is low so we can walk to an outdoor café I know."

"It still astonishes me, how the world can change so much, and I don't. Do you feel that way or are you used to it? I know there was talk about the polar caps melting but I never imaged I would see the consequences. When I first turned I spent a month in Manhattan with Damon and now most of what I saw is underwater."

Elijah nodded at her words. "It is something that you never quite get used to. Remember Elena, humanity has risen and fallen before. They're on a downward spiral now. It will get worse and then hopefully out of the ashes the humans will rise again."

They strolled along the newly constructed high rise walkways. Manhattan tried to cling to its former glory but the inland cities were giving it competition and it would not be many more years before it would be abandoned.

They reached the café and Elijah politely pulled a chair out for her and seated her before taking a chair opposite her. He casually lifted a finger, summoning a waitress.

"Their specialty, ambrolian coffee, is especially good." His recommendation was accompanied by a charming smile.

Elena looked at the waitress and said. "I'll try one."

Elijah leaned back in his chair crossing a leg, adjusting the pant leg of his beautiful suit. He put his hand to his chin, two fingers touching the side of his face, a small smile lighting his features.

"You're studying me." Elena tilted her head, smiling broadly.

He nodded. "I am." He moved his hand to the table and drummed his fingers.

"Why Elena? Why did you contact me?"

Elena sighed and shifted in her chair, mimicking his relaxed posture. "I'm bored and want to meet new people. I want to broaden my contacts and horizons."

"Doesn't Damon introduce you to others of your kind?"

"Damon doesn't exactly ingratiate himself with many vampires or humans."

Elijah chuckled at that pronouncement. "True, very few can tolerate Damon's, ah, shall we call it wit?"

Elena laughed along with him. "We can call it that."

She leaned forward, serious. "Things are changing Elijah. The world is changing and I want to keep in contact. I have a family to protect in Mystic Falls. I need to keep in touch with those who know what is going on."

Ah, yes, your witch family." Elijah traced circles on the table and then removed his hand so the waitress could place his coffee cup and the various accoutrements.

"Add a scoop of the brown sugar crystals. It really enhances the flavor." He recommended. He waited until Elena fixed her coffee before fixing his.

He smiled when she sipped hers and said. "Delicious."

They quietly enjoyed the flavor and smell of their coffee. Elijah put his cup down and leaned in towards her, catching her eyes.

"Your presence within our group would cause an infinite number of problems. It would not be accepted by two of the members."

Elena's mouth twisted and she said. "You don't have to dance around the elephants in the room. Katherine and Stefan would object to my being around."

Elijah placed his elbows on the table and steepled his hands, resting his chin on his knuckles. He raised his eyebrows and asked. "So again, what do you want?"

She once again mimicked his posture, smiling adorably at him. "I only want to stay in touch with you. That shouldn't be a problem."

Elijah's face got very still and he dropped his hands to the table. "I can phone you, contact you through the internet. I will warn you if things look bad."

Elena reached across and placed her slim fingers over one of his hands. "I appreciate that but I would like to see you."

Elijah looked down at her hand, at the slim beautifully manicured fingers covering his. He swallowed and looked up to search her brown eyes. She didn't look away and he covered her hand with his and said quietly. "So you want my friendship? You've had that for a long time now."

"I do." Elena's voice was intense. "I have Damon but I'm lonely. Sometimes . . sometimes I am just so lonely."

Elijah looked troubled. "Elena, by the terms of the agreement you are untouchable by both sides so it's not you I'm worried about." He paused for a moment as if searching for words. Elena was surprised because Elijah was usually forthright. He spoke slowly. "Stefan is finally stable and comfortable with the situation. I hope you aren't trying to get close to me to get to Stefan."

"Protecting Stefan?" she inquired archly.

"I like him. I respect him. I've watched him struggle to adjust and it has been a struggle. He deserves to be left alone."

Elena nodded. "I always felt you liked him." She laughed and added "and that you wouldn't mind killing Damon."

Elijah smiled. "No, not kill him. Spank him now and then, but not kill him. He both totally amuses and frustrates me. Reminds me of Klaus."

Elena covered her mouth with her hand and giggled at the thought of Elijah spanking Damon.

Her giggles pleased Elijah. Her eyes lost that watchful look and she was more like the human girl who first caught his attention and admiration.

"I will always be happy to see you Elena, with or without Damon." He reached across the table and took both of her hands in his. "Please Elena, be happy with what you have. Enjoy the peace."

"Elijah, I've never been the one who looked for trouble."

They talked for several more hours and then parted with kisses to the cheeks. He watched her walk away, hips slightly swaying. He stood watching her go, but he didn't see her as she was. He saw another girl in his mind's eyes, the same walk, the same hair. He was unsettled and he couldn't put his finger on it. She was still Elena but . . . but . . He shook his head.

He looked around, adjusting the collar of his shirt and the set of his jacket. 'The world is changing' he thought 'and it's not just the physical world. Why do I feel that this is the start of something?'

He walked off slowly, deep in thought.


	36. Year 90

"What's the matter?" Damon implored, as Elena refused his advances for the seventh night in a row. "Please don't tell me you're tired or maybe tomorrow. Just tell me the truth."

Elena, sat up in bed, and looked away from him, pouting. "You don't really love me."

Damon groaned in frustration. "I do anything you want . . give you anything you want. What more can I do to show that I love you? Is it cause I danced with the three women at the bar? You know they mean nothing to me. You egged me on. What? What?"

Elena took her sweet time answering, running one finger over the covers. "You won't help me get the one thing I want."

Damon's face hardened and then crumpled. "Stefan. After all these years, it's still Stefan."

He looked her in the face. "It's not that I don't love you; it's that you don't love me." His voice betrayed his pain.

She ran one finger lovingly down the side of his face. "You really don't get it, do you? I love you . . . both of you. I will never let you go. You're a matched set and you belong to me." There was something about the tone of her voice that scared Damon. He had experienced many emotions where Elena was concerned . . admiration, avuncular, amazement, awe, lust, love, and fear for her . . . but this was the first time he had felt fear of her.

He swallowed and asked. "What will make you happy?"

"The three of us together."

He considered the options. He couldn't live without her. He knew that. He could enjoy other things, even other women, but only because she was there, one of the two hemispheres that made up his planet. The other was his brother and he needed him also. If they could pull it off, he would still have everyone that was important in his life.

He sighed, surrendering. "I'll work with you."

She smiled victoriously, not that she ever had any doubt that she would win in the end. She hadn't been idle. She had been carefully planning and cataloging her resources but his cooperation was essential. Now that she knew he would not sabotage her she could gather information and plant the seeds of Katherine's destruction. She planned on getting what she wanted but without losing any loved ones. She would accept nothing except total victory.

She threw back the covers and pulled off her sexy nightgown. She pushed Damon flat and sat on top of him, pinning his arms over his head, and lightly licked his ear. "Do you want me to be the boss, tonight?" she purred.

Damon shuddered. He wanted to resist her, wanted to tell her 'No' just once, but he gave in, thinking next time . . next time he would refuse her. "Yes." He whispered thickly. "Be the boss."

As she gazed down at him she said. "Don't forget that . . I am the boss."


	37. Year 90 Year 110

"Are you sure Tyler? We have to be absolutely certain."

"I'm sure Elena. Klaus is sleeping with Rebekah and Stefan is part of it."

"Can you get proof?"

"It will take time, but I'll get it."

As she hung up she thought. "Another piece falls into place."

XXXX

"Damon, are you sure Finn asked Stefan if Klaus and Rebekah are lovers?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? Yes, he compelled him and Stefan looked him in the eyes and said No."

XXXX

"Thanks Caroline. So, Stefan can't be compelled. Hmmm. You're sure he's not drinking vervain? No jewelry? Nothing in his pocket?"

"I'm positive. But I'll find out how he does it."

"Thanks girlfriend."

XXXX

"I got the proof."

"You're awesome Tyler. You're sure they're not aware? I don't want you hurt."

"No problem. Klaus doesn't suspect any of his hybrids would plot against him. I had to do some fancy maneuvering to get this for you, but I did it! It's in the mail."

Elena hung up smiling. 'Another tick on my master plan.'

XXXX

"It was Rebekah. She found a witch to place the spell. Killed her of course but I know where it was done. I can't go near the place."

"No problem, Caroline. I know some witches I can send."

XXXX

"Aunt Elena. I found it." The young voice was triumphant. "I found the grimoire."

"Be careful! Are you sure no one is on to you?"

"Stop worrying, mother hen. I'm fine. No one knows I'm here and my cousins have been scanning for other witches. Just like Mom taught us."

"Does it have what I hoped?"

"It does. We can make you and anyone else you want immune to compulsion."

A smile lit up Elena's face. "Thanks sweetheart. I'll call Caroline and Tyler. Spell them and then get home safely."

As she hung up the phone she thought. 'Just about ready now.'


	38. Year 95

She watched them from the shadows, her keen senses allowing her to see them clearly and hear every sound.

It gave her no pleasure.

They walked arm and arm down the street looking in the few undamaged storefront windows. There were hardly any new goods offered but everyone had something to exchange for food.

A shabbily dressed man rushed up to the well dressed couple. "Sir, look, something beautiful for the beautiful lady."

They paused, Stefan slinging back the hair that brushed forward over his forehead. He looked at what was in the man's hand and said "Wait here", leaving a hopeful seller and a bemused Katherine on the cracked sidewalk. He rushed into a nearby bakery and came out with three loaves of bread.

The thin man's eyes widened. "Thank you sir, oh thank you sir. This will feed my family."

Katherine looked at him under her eyelashes and pouted. "Are you going to tell me what you brought?"

Stefan looked down at her and said. "You always bring up the fact that I thought you were an angel when I first met you. So, I got you an angel. If you wear it maybe I'll remember without you reminding me every ten minutes." His smile robbed the words of any sting.

He opened his hand to reveal a delicate gold angel on a beautifully woven chain. The workmanship was exquisite and Katherine's "ooooh" of delight pierced Elena's heart.

She pulled her hair up so he could fasten the necklace around her throat. He did it facing her so his hands rested against the back of her neck. She reached up and pulled him down into a deep kiss.

"I'll wear it always." She whispered.

_'An angel'_ she thought. _'An angel'_ Elena's clenched nails made red, crescent half moons in her palms.

"You're wrong Stefan. She's the devil and she's going to hell."

xxxxxx

The door opened and Stefan came over to greet her. "How'd the day go?"

"I need a hug." Was the reply accompanied by a sultry smile.

He walked over to comply and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her head with his chin. She lifted her mouth to his and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his.

Suddenly he growled and flung her from him. "Elena!" he hissed, veins darkening around his eyes.

"Now is that any way to say hello?" She replied, not the least bit discomposed.

"What are you doing here?" He fumed.

"Wanted to see how you were doing." She sauntered around the room, eying the furnishings. "You live pretty well for these times. Elijah must be responsible for the decorating. Katherine's taste is early tramp."

He stood stock still, eying her. "You don't belong here. Get out!"

"So inhospitable, Stefan. After all, I WAS the love of your life." She settled on the sofa and patted the cushion next to her. "Sit. Talk to me."

Stefan remained standing. "We have nothing to talk about. We parted ways a long time ago. I'm not interested in the past."

She twirled a curl on her close cropped head and said. "Me neither. Only in the future."

He sneered at her. "So, are you dumping Damon like you dumped me?"

"Of course, not." Seeing that she had stumped him she continued. "I want both of you."

He laughed sadly. "I am not what you want Elena. I am not what you thought I was, what I thought I was." He spread his hands helplessly. "I rely on others for control. I've accepted that I am not the big, bad vampire. I don't want to fight anymore. I just want to live peacefully. I've come to terms with Rebekah and Katherine. I feel for them." He shrugged. "I might love them."

"You don't love them, Stefan, not like you loved me. You settled because it was easier than fighting. But, I don't settle . . . not anymore. I fight for what I want."

_'You could always read what Stefan was feeling on his face.'_ Elena thought. And now his face showed only sadness.

Elena had to steel her heart against the pain in Stefan's green eyes.

He turned his back to her. "I loved you once, but love dies. It can be killed by betrayal, by indifference, by a lot of things. No going back, Elena, and we have no future together. You have Damon and I have peace. Peace with my brother and my two lovers."

"Just two, Stefan? That's not what I heard?"

He swung around and looked at her uncertainly.

She met his gaze with a cruel little smile. "Things have been awfully dull around here. It might be time to shake things up a little bit."

"Elena, please! " Stefan pleaded.

She got up and sauntered over to him, swinging her hips. "Do you remember when Katherine came back and she claimed you? Do you remember how you swore you hated her? Well, what goes round, comes round, and you're mine, and I will have you back again."

He seized her by her arms, his eyes hard and his mouth set in a grim line, but she only blew a kiss at him. "What are you going to do Stefan? Kill me? What would that do to you? To Damon?"

He grimaced in impotent rage. They both knew she was right . . he couldn't kill her.

He pushed her from him. "Get out of my sight." She left, her mocking laugh ringing in his ears.

XXXXX

Stefan stormed into the library and immediately began ranting at Elijah.

"Elena was here and she was threatening me."

Finn laughed softly but didn't look up from his novel. Kol just tsked. "Hmmm. Those doppelgangers are always full of surprises."

Elijah never looked up from the two documents he was crosschecking, continuing to carefully look back and forth.

Stefan tried again. "She has no business here. Make her stay away." Elijah sighed and looked up as if realizing that Stefan would not stop until he gave him his full attention.

"Elena can do and say what she wants. That's part of the treaty that YOU negotiated, so put up with it."

Finn put his finger between the pages of the novel he was reading and got up and walked over. He poked Stefan in the back and whispered in his ear. "Vampires who want to be knights in shining armor for their lady loves, should really be careful that their lady love is actually worth it."

Stefan pushed his hand away and stomped out.

The three brothers chuckled as he left. Elijah then sighed and threw himself back against his chair. "There's going to be trouble. Do we take sides?"

Kol leaned back, hands behind his head. "I say let them fight it out. I've been bored lately and this will be amusing to watch play out."

Finn thought and said. "Katerina is totally absorbed in Stefan. She has no time for me. I say give the other one a chance."

Elijah said. "I have always favored Elena. She has my respect and . . . well she has my respect."

Finn gave him a sympathetic look. "You've suffered for that face brother."

Kol came over and laid a hand on Elijah's shoulder. "It was unkind of mother to choose whom she did. Why did she make you suffer along with Niklaus?"

Elijah just shook his head and went back to his books. His brothers respected his need for silence and returned to their own activities.


	39. Year 115

Katherine woke abruptly, sobs racking her body. Her violent contractions in turn woke Stefan.

He sat up, still sleep confused. "What's wrong?"

"I dreamed I died. I didn't want to but they killed me."

"Who?" He said confused.

"I don't know who but I didn't want to die. I was finally happy and I died."

Stefan was nonplussed. He reached for her and stroked her hair.

"It was just a dream." He soothed.

"Was it? Or was it a premonition?" She sobbed. "It was so real."

"Hush, it's just a nightmare. They always seem real."

He pulled her against his chest and gently rubbed circles on her back until she quieted.

"I've always done what I wanted, what I needed to survive. I never worried about who got hurt, who had to die. It was always about me. I think it's going to catch up with me." She said solemnly.

"Is this just because you can't turn your feelings off anymore?" He said quietly. "Maybe them coming out is working it's way out through your dreams. You suppressed them for a long time. That's one of the reasons I let mine come back in when I did. The longer you hold off, the more it hurts."

"Your nightmare may just be a way for your mind to cope." He continued in a reasonable tone.

Katherine was quiet for a moment. Her breathing was regular and Stefan started to doze off.

Suddenly he heard. "Do you still love her?"

Stefan's eyes popped open. He sighed and sat up stacking the pillows up behind him and pulled her into his arms. This might take awhile.

"I assume 'her' is Elena?" Stefan made it a question.

"Yes."

Stefan took his time answering, searching for a way to make her understand. "I will always love her. She met a need inside of me so strong that I couldn't deny it. It sounds corny but I was searching my whole life for her or maybe what she offered."

He paused. "But that doesn't make it right. There was a time when I almost left. I should have done it but I was weak. That's always been my problem Katherine. Weakness. It's why I made Damon transition. I was afraid to be alone. I damned my brother to eternal hell because I didn't want to be alone."

"So yes, I will always love Elena but I won't be with her again. She chose Damon and I would never come between her and Damon. I finally feel that I've paid for my sins where my brother is concerned. I can meet him without guilt. We've broken that never ending cycle of blame and hate. We can talk and enjoy each other."

He looked down at Katherine's head. "That means a lot to me and I won't ruin it. Besides, it's kind of a penance for me to have lost her. I knew it was wrong to stay and I did it anyway. I had to pay for what I did." He finished.

"That pay for what you've done part doesn't make me feel better." Katherine said.

Stefan smiled and said. "You're too tough for anyone to kill and besides you don't trust anyone so how are they going to sneak up on you?"

He kissed the top of her head and punched down the pillows. He pulled her onto his chest and wrapped his arms around her. "I won't let anyone get you tonight."

She whispered too low for him to hear. "You are the best thing in my life Stefan."

He was soon asleep but she lay awake the entire night. It had been too real.


	40. Year 202

Katherine screamed in pain as Tyler bit her. She was trapped in the room, her exit blocked by a witch who resembled . . . . Jeremy . . he resembled Jeremy Gilbert.

She squeezed her arm just above the bite mark as if the pressure could relieve the excruciating pain.

"Why?" she moaned. She looked up, bewildered, only to find herself surrounded by faces from her past.

Caroline said "Do you even have to ask?"

Tyler replied. "Mason. Me."

"I had a choice. Elena or you. I chose Elena." Damon wouldn't meet her eyes.

"You turned my friend. You set my Aunt Jenna up to die. She died thinking she had failed me and Jeremy. She never had a chance to live." Elena's voice was biting in its bitterness. "You've had Stefan for how many years now? I can only count our time together in months. Maybe two months of happiness! He loved me and I loved him and for that you made our lives miserable." Elena continued inexorably.

"You set me up. Damon's already confessed so don't bother trying to deny it. You told him exactly how to work me, which buttons to push. And it worked exactly as you said it would. I jumped into bed with Damon to console him and you made sure Stefan came home at the right time."

"You didn't care that you doomed Stefan to hell on earth because you knew you would be there to rescue him. And you left Damon high and dry. It was inevitable that he would turn me because you isolated him from his brother. So, in a way, I blame you for that too; for the fact that I never had a family; never had a child. You at least had a child."

She hurled the next words like they were weapons thrown at an enemy. "You have never cared who you hurt so long as you got what you wanted."

"Well, I have the Petrova blood in me too. I want what I want and what I want is the Salvatore brothers – both of them. And to do that I need you dead!"

Kathryn looked at the nasty open sore on her arm. "So, is making me suffer part of your vengeance?"

"It would be if it was up to me." Elena spat.

Damon picked up a stake. "I don't want you to suffer. I don't even want you to die but like you taught me, sometimes it comes down to a matter of choices. You're trapped in this room thanks to the Bennett Gilbert witch." He jerked his head over his right shoulder indicating the solemn young man standing just outside the doorway. "You won't be able to get a cure."

Katherine let go of her arm and moved slowly and deliberately in front of Elena. The others tensed, ready to pounce if Katherine tried to hurt her, but she stopped just out of arms reach.

Katherine spoke emphatically. "The time I had with him was worth it. It made up for all those years of running. The only time I was ever truly happy was when he finally came around and loved me like he did when we first met. My only regret is that my death is going to hurt him, but I can see you are a Petrova and you'll take what you want and to hell with everyone else. And when Stefan finds out it was you, as he will, never doubt that, and he hates you, ask yourself if it was worth it?"

Elena vamp sped and grabbed the stake from Damon's hand and plunged it into Katherine's heart before the others had time to blink.

"Your words are poison." She spat as Katherine gasped and died. She fell to the floor her veins darkened; her body marbelizing. Elena continued. "He loves me . . he will always love me."

Caroline seemed stunned, as if she didn't think that they could really kill Katherine.

"Do we continue with the original plan?" Tyler asked.

"Yes." Damon said. "I'll compel some people to drop the body in a werewolf area. Elijah will find it. We'll scatter. You two have no part in this. Sneak back to Europe. Elijah will see the werewolf bite and if we're lucky he'll assume she killed herself rather than suffer the madness."

Elena continued. "We don't really think it will fool him but it is the full moon and he can outwardly accept the story and not lose face in front of his family. He will not be forced to extract vengeance. If he doesn't accept it, then Damon and I will take the blame."

Caroline sighed and said. "I don't want to leave it all on you."

Elena smiled and said. "Don't worry Caroline. I won't go down without a fight. I think I can talk my way through this. None of us can be compelled. Now let's go. Damon has work to do."

Damon, alone now, walked over and knelt by the woman he had loved and lost so many years ago. He stared at the face, the same face as the woman he currently loved, and tears welled up in his eyes. As they spilled over and trickled down his cheeks he whispered. "I loved you. I would have been happy with you. I understand you better now . . know why you did what you did. You never had it easy Katherine, but you never stopped fighting. I'm glad you found love with my brother; glad you were happy at least for some part of your life. May you be on to your next journey and if there is another life maybe we can meet again." He kissed her forehead gently and gathered her tenderly in his arms, rising with one fluid motion.

Time to complete the plan.


	41. Year 215

The world was a different place now. It started when the polar caps melted. That had deprived the Continent coast lines of habitable space and the climate had changed. The resulting domino effects of famine and overcrowding made the people demand that their governments do something. Since the human population at that time was too high for the available land and food resources there really wasn't much to be done. So the governments naturally fell back on the "outside enemies". It escalated out of control and now no one really knew or cared anymore who had started it. The end result was that the major powers of the previous years, the United States, China, Russia, and India were all devastated and now just third world countries.

Civilization, of course, was not the same. The communication satellites had been blown out of the sky within the first month. There went your world wide web and your smart phones. Planes were few and far between. Boats had made a comeback as well as the printed letter. Cursive had gone out of existence years ago. Only the vampires and a few scholars could still read writing. The population was a third of what it used to be – the waves of plague and bouts of famine had finished what the nuclear bombs had started. The supernatural population was down as well. A vampire or werewolf or witch was not immune to a nucleur blast. Elijah had told her that it was to be expected – when the prey population declined, the predator numbers decreased accordingly.

Her Bennet Gilbert relatives, descendents of Bonnie and Jeremy, were still alive in Mystic Falls. Elijah had warned her and she and Damon made sure they saved them – hiding them in the caves below the Lockwood mansion until the wildness died down. They helped them rebuild with the old journals. It was amazing how valuable the herb lore and folk remedies were when "modern" medicine was no longer readily available.

The Originals had survived intact. They had an uncanny ability to predict what was coming and managed to avoid all the nuclear attacks. They were indifferent to the plague and famine, other then it made for an easy meal.

Not all modern knowledge was gone or forgotten. It was a mini dark age, a setback, but Elijah assured her humanity would rebuild itself. He said Mother Nature just needed a little respite and the best way to get that was to reduce the population.

Elena was going to see Elijah. He was currently in Rio De Janiero. South America had been spared in the nuclear war – it was a blessing that they did not have the technology. Rio was one of a handful of big cities that still remained. Naturally Elijah would situate himself in whatever center of knowledge and culture was left.

Damon hadn't been too pleased that she was going alone but she insisted and he knew better then to contradict her when she was in one of her moods. She told him he could follow her but he was to stay out of the way.

She walked through the door of the classiest restaurant in town. The fact that this one actually had a maitred' made her chuckle. What else could she expect from Elijah? She was nervous but she had planned carefully, unlike certain people she knew.

He stood up as she approached and she held her hands out and he captured them in his. For a few moments they simply stared into each other s eyes.

He kissed both her cheeks and seated her. A woman seated at a nearby table whispered to her husband "What a gorgeous young couple."

Elijah and Elena looked at each other and smiled.

The waiter immediately brought over a bottle of wine, popped the cork, and poured a small amount for Elijah to approve. He sniffed the cork, swirled the glass to smell the bouquet, and sipped a small amount, rolling it around his tongue to taste.

He nodded approval and the sommelier poured a glass for both. "It's prewar Elena and very good."

"Elijah," she giggled, "you are such a snob."

"No, Elena, I just have good taste."

After two glasses Elena asked "How is he?"

Elijah looked at her and didn't pretend not to know who she was talking about.

Elijah leaned back and swirled his glass. "Katerina's death was a blow to him. He had finally opened up enough to be able to love her back. Having Rebekah is a source of comfort to him."

Suddenly he leaned forward and dilated his pupils. "I have to ask you again, Elena, did you kill Katerina?"

Elena stared directly into Elijah's eyes. "I played no part in killing Katherine. I am not saying I didn't hate her and didn't have reason to, but neither I nor my family or friends had anything to do with her death."

Elijah dipped his head in acknowledgement of her innocence.

"What game are you playing, Elena?" Elijah leaned back and scrutinized her. "Why are you coming to me?"

"The new doppelganger will be coming. I personally think two were enough but that's not up to me." Elena casually swirled her wine. "Does Klaus really deserve more blood? There is the matter of his behavior with his sister. Should he really be rewarded? I want to join your side if you decide not to give him the new one."

Elijah's face stilled. "What do you mean? His behavior with his sister?"

Elena, never saying a word, passed an envelope to him.

He took it, staring hard at her, and then opened it and quickly rifled through the pictures, an expression of disgust on his features. He slapped them upside down on the table.

"I'll need to discuss this with my brothers."

"Of course." Elena responded calmly picking up her wine glass and sipping it delicately.

Elijah abruptly said. "So you want to join us?"

"That is my intention. I will be bringing Damon.

Their eyes locked until finally Elijah broke the stare. He looked at his wine glass and said inconsequentially. "We're staying in the big white mansion overlooking the point. I believe Stefan is at home."

Elena nostrils flared but she managed to suppress a triumphant smile. She slowly got up and walked around to Elijah's side of the table. She tilted his head up and kissed him deeply. "I think I'll go let Stefan know Damon and I are moving in. You won't be sorry."

She left, each footstep deliberate, her hips swaying seductively side to side.

Elijah sat at ease at the table. He was joined by two men. A waiter immediately came over with more wine and glasses and poured. The three men sat without speaking, listening until the faint footsteps faded out. Finn and Kol looked at the pictures Elena left. Finn snorted, not really surprised. Kol simply grimaced.

Elijah twirled his glass. "So what do you think?"

Finn said. "She's a chip off the old doppelganger. Looking for trouble. I think she did kill Katerina."

"We can't prove it." Elijah commented matter-of-factly.

"True, so we can let her get away with it without losing face." Finn replied. "It irks me that Klaus was never truly punished for locking me up for so long. I am all for a little revenge."

Kol raised an eyebrow. "I'm for it. Let's keep Klaus from the doppelganger. It will be fun. Besides, you want her. You've waited long enough."

"You do realize that she may try to kill the next doppelganger?" Elijah postulated.

"Absolutely!" Finn replied. "I'd be disappointed if she didn't."

Kol added. "If the new doppelganger even looks at Stefan or Damon it's certain she's dead. It will be a good game."

Elijah shook his head and got that sly little smile on his face that foretold he was up to no good.

"What amuses you brother?" Finn asked.

"Do you remember when we were young and the winters were ferocious and we were all trapped inside? We would fight with each other, sometimes hurting each other, and causing trouble. We drove mother crazy and angered father and to keep us busy she would invent little games where we took sides and plotted against the other team. It kept us from being bored and getting into real fights."

Finn and Kol were nodding and smiling, remembering.

Elijah looked at them, wonder in his voice. "I was just thinking . .. You don't suppose Mother started this whole doppelganger business to keep us 'kids' from getting bored with eternity, do you?"

He looked from one to the other and they all burst out laughing. Finn raised his glass. "To Mother and the never ending game of the Doppelgangers and all the trouble those women bring." The other two raised their glasses and all three drank.

~Fin~


End file.
